Ce que le monde ignore sur Tokio Hotel
by phenixmiyavi
Summary: Fic Hétéro sur les TH. Basée sur les articles parus pour la chronologie. Pour changer un peu des fanfics yaoi sur Tom et Bill.
1. Un matin presque comme les autres

C'est une histoire qui va changer de mes précédentes, déjà, c'est une histoire hétéro, ce qui est un grand changement pour moi.  
Ensuite, ce n'est plus sur un bouquin ni sur un film mais sur de vraies personnes, j'ai nommé le groupe Tokio Hotel.  
Je me suis basée sur les infos officielles du groupe pour inventer cette histoire.

**Chapitre 1 : Un matin presque comme les autres**

Une silhouette blonde se leva du lit. C'était devenu un rituel. Elle se levait, se rendait dans la salle de bains, se préparait, s'habillait, se maquillait avant de revenir dans cette chambre.  
- DEBOUT, chéri, tu as une interview dans une demi-heure ! lui cria la nymphette blonde platine.  
La silhouette, blottie dans le lit, se retourna en grommelant.  
- Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter de l'eau froide comme la dernière fois.  
- Et si tu venais plutôt me faire un câlin, tenta le jeune homme.  
- TOM KAULITZ, vous allez bouger votre royal cul de ce lit, immédiatement ou bien tu seras privé de câlins pendant une semaine.  
- Si tu me fais ça, je serai obligé d'aller me trouver des filles ailleurs, minauda-t-il.  
- Tape-toi qui tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre, maintenant debout.  
- Tu oserais me priver de ton corps alors que tu sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.  
- Désolée d'avoir à te le dire mais j'ai vécu 19 ans sans toi, je crois que je peux continuer.

Vexé, le jeune homme se leva, enfin, pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.  
Ouf, elle avait réussi, en moins de cinq minutes cette fois-ci, elle s'améliorait. La première fois, elle avait cédé aux caprices du blond et lui avait fait un câlin. Ils avaient été tirés du lit par les coups portés à la porte par un manager furieux, il était arrivé en retard sous le regard complice de Bill, celui amusé de Gustav et celui, carrément moqueur de Georg.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, à lui, s'il aimait dormir, encore plus quand Naomi était là. Parce qu'elle était celle qui partageait sa vie et son quotidien depuis quatre mois.

_Flash-back du couple_  
La soeur de Naomi, Nessa, en avait plus qu'assez de l'ambiance maussade entre Naomi et Tom. Ils ne se supportaient pas. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'ils montraient aux autres. Gustav et elle mirent donc au point une idée, à la suite d'une énième dispute. Ils demandèrent à Tom et à Naomi de les rejoindre dans la salle de repos une heure avant le début du concert.  
- Viens, Naomi, j'ai un truc à te montrer, un petit cadeau que tu vas a...do...rer.  
Méfiante, Naomi s'avança tout de même. Tom, étant déjà dans la salle avec Gustav, ne vit que la porte s'entrouvrir avant que le batteur ne se place devant lui, lui bouchant la vue. Nessa se tenait sur le pas de la porte, semblant l'attendre.  
- A plus, mon pote et essayez de ne pas vous entretuer.  
Et ce fut là qu'il la vit : sa pire ennemie. Elle se retourna et tenta d'ouvrir la porte.  
- Non, non, ma soeur, là, tu rêves, vous n'aurez le droit de sortir que quand vous vous serez expliqués.  
- Mais, tenta la blonde.  
- Pas de mais, je suis ta soeur et tu dois m'obéir.  
- Elle est encore plus chiante que Bill, commença Tom.  
- Je t'ai entendu, Tom, on réglera ça après, le menaça Gustav. A tout à l'heure.  
Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, pas un bruit ne s'échappa de la salle. Les deux protagonistes se contentaient de s'ignorer, vaquant chacun à leur occupation. Pour Tom, c'était boire (ils leur avaient laissé une bouteille de coca) et pour Naomi, eh bien, la nymphette vérifiait sa manucure, signe évident d'ennui.  
- Tu en veux, proposa Tom, essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.  
- Non merci, tu as bu dedans.  
- Ça fait toujours plaisir, n'oublie pas qu'on a couché ensemble.  
- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, tu me le rappelles tellement souvent, à croire que ça t'a vraiment plu.  
- On peut pas dire ça, c'est juste que tu es toujours là au moment où une envie me traverse.  
- Tu sais ce qui va te traverser tout à l'heure ?  
Cela faisait une demi-heure que cela durait. Nessa était restée derrière la porte à les écouter, surveillant tout débordement tandis que Gustav était parti s'isoler comme avant chaque concert. Dès qu'elle les avait entendu commencer à jouer carte sur table, elle avait rejoint Bill. Elle connaissait très bien les sentiments informulés de sa soeur, elle la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que, derrière cette rancoeur, se cachait un déferlement d'amour pur. Mais elle n'avait pas choisi le compagnon le plus sensible ni le plus futé, il fallait donc leur ouvrir les yeux à tous les deux. Tout s'était passé très vite, des cris, des hurlements, des corps attirés qui se rapprochent, un mur fortuit et  
la haine s'était changée en amour, enfin amour, plutôt passion.  
Des mots méchants étaient passés, des insultes non-pensées mais qui avaient blessé, meurtri, leurs deux coeurs jusqu'au mur. C'était Tom qui attaquait, qui répliquait aux attaques acerbes de Naomi et le mur était arrivé. Ce mur, ce mur blanc face auquel il était et contre lequel il l'avait acculé ne sera plus jamais qu'un simple mur blanc car, pour une fois, il avait peur, il craignait que son charme naturel ne fasse pas effet. Il  
craignait que cette fille qui l'attirait ne partage pas son engouement. Il aimait tout chez elle, de ses longs cheveux blonds argent à ses yeux verts, sa pointe de malice qui transparaissait dans son sourire. Il adorait qu'elle lui tire la langue quand il s'engueulait. Cette langue, il la voulait pour lui seul, il voulait la caresser, l'emmener vers le septième ciel rien qu'en l'unissant à la sienne. Elle était celle dont il rêvait la nuit, à l'abri des regards, à l'abri des confessions entre amis, elle était son plus  
cher secret.  
Et, pour la première fois, il allait l'embrasser, vraiment l'embrasser au risque de se faire jeter, au risque de se faire repousser, il allait tenter le tout pour le tout. Parce que, après tout, quitte à être bloqué avec elle, à l'abri des regards et des jugements, autant qu'il tente, elle ne pourrait pas le détester plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Et il serait fixé une bonne fois pour toute. Alors il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'un geste quasiment maladroit, lui toujours si sûr de lui. Il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas lire dans le regard vert toute la haine qu'elle ressentait à son égard et avait appuyé  
son baiser. La jeune fille, d'abord surprise, n'avait pas mis longtemps à répliquer.  
Elle aussi n'attendait que ça, qu'un geste encourageant de sa part pour se lancer. Finalement, c'était lui qui l'avait fait mais peu lui importait. Elle avait eu peur de toujours devoir cacher ses véritables sentiments, son amour pour lui. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle était enfin récompensée de sa patience.  
Les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait étaient posées contre les siennes. Elle en fut tellement heureuse qu'elle prit elle-même l'initiative de la suite. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour entrer dans la sienne. Ses mains, inactives jusqu'alors, cherchèrent le contact avec sa peau. Elle ne voulait plus simplement l'embrasser, elle voulait se fondre en lui et, visiblement, il ne demandait que ça. Elle finit par passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt et apprécia la texture veloutée de sa peau, son torse collé au sien.  
Tom n'était pas en reste, il essayait lui aussi de passer ses mains sous le débardeur noir  
de la jeune fille. Il finit par y renoncer, ne souhaitant pas la prendre, là, sur le sol froid de cette pièce alors ses mains remontèrent et se placèrent dans ses cheveux, doux et soyeux.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Nessa entra dans la pièce, les interrompant de la plus brutale des manières.  
- Excusez-moi, loin de moi de vouloir vous déranger mais Tom, il paraît qu'il manque un guitariste et que tu saurais où en trouver un, il y a un concert qui commence dans cinq minutes.  
Tom ouvrit de grands yeux et marmonna quelques paroles inaudibles en direction de Naomi qui tentait tant bien que mal de réajuster ses vêtements. Il passa près de Nessa.  
- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose, beau gosse ?  
Il tourna la tête vers elle, réfléchissant.  
- Il faut vraiment tout te dire, à toi. Si tu pars sans ta casquette, ça va en étonner plus d'une.  
- Et merde, murmura-t-il.  
- Comme tu dis, rit-elle, en le regardant visser la casquette sur sa tête.  
- Naomi, je crois qu'on va pouvoir parler, finit-elle.  
_Fin du flash-back_

Elle tripotait, comme toujours, son pendentif en N, cadeau de leurs parents pour leur naissance, quand elle pensait à sa soeur, Nessa. D'un an son aînée, elles avaient toujours été d'une complicité sans faille. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait la comparer à celle des jumeaux mais elles étaient complices et pouvaient toujours compter l'une sur l'autre. Après tout, c'était grâce à Nessa qu'aujourd'hui, elle vivait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement depuis plusieurs années.

Le premier qu'elles aient rencontré fut Gustav. Ce fut d'ailleurs un samedi après-midi, peu après le concert de fin d'année du conservatoire qu'elles rencontrèrent Georg, futur bassiste du groupe. Ainsi, les sorties commencèrent à se faire à quatre.

Un soir, ils les accompagnèrent à un concert à Madgebourg. Ils y croisèrent Bill et Tom. Le groupe était enfin au complet. Et les sorties se firent désormais à sept. Mais qui donc est ce septième ? Quelle question, Andréas, bien sûr. Comment l'oublier ?  
Elle avait rejoint sa soeur au restaurant de l'hôtel.  
- Salut ma puce alors ce réveil ? la taquinna-t-elle. Je vous ai pas vu sortir.  
- Pourtant j'ai battu mon record, moins de cinq minutes.  
- Tu as enfin trouvé une bonne méthode ?  
- La seule qui marche sur lui : lui promettre de le priver de sexe.  
- Après la fausse alerte incendie, l'eau froide, la giffle, les coups de cymbales de Gustav, commença-t-elle à énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts, les sauts sur le lit, le live de Lorie, les réveils disséminés dans la chambre et...  
- Les hurlements, la menace de photos de lui nu sur Internet, le coup des groupies, des paparazzis.  
- Oui et la jalousie avec le serveur, Georg et Bill.  
- Y a aussi eu la fois où on s'y est mise à deux.  
- Et mon préféré, celui où tu lui as fait croire que tu avais fait tomber sa Gibson.  
- J'ai cru qu'il allait me faire une crise cardiaque. Il a boudé toute la journée, j'ai même pas eu droit à un bisou.  
- Ça t'a fait des vacances.  
Naomi arbora sa moue triste.  
- Mais moi, je veux pas de vacances sans lui.  
- Tu peux quand même faire du shopping sans lui, lui proposa-t-elle, malicieusement.  
- Pour ça, je suis toujours partante, surtout quand je pique la carte de Tom.  
- Il faudrait quand même qu'on pense à leur ramener un petit cadeau.  
- Tu as une idée ?  
- Non, pas la moindre et toi ?  
- J'opterai bien pour un nouveau caleçon, un militaire, il en a pas.  
- Ça va pas m'aider à trouver une idée.  
- Viens, on trouvera là-bas, c'est parti pour une journée shopping lingerie. Attention les mecs, on arrive.

Deux heures plus tard, elles avaient écumé leur premier magasin. Il était certes fashion mais les sous-vêtements n'y étaient pas pratiques. Naomi y avait tout de même acheté le caleçon de Tom.  
En passant devant un sex-shop, Nessa eut une idée et y entra. Elle se dirigea vers le rayon des produits comestibles. Elle prit une bouteille d'huile de massage au chocolat, un foulard de soie noire et autres aphrodisiaques.  
Trois heures encore plus tard, elles avaient enfin fini, à grand renfort de fou-rire et d'essayages loufoques.

Les garçons, enchaînant interview sur interview, ne devaient rentrer que quelques heures après. Elles auraient donc tout le temps pour se préparer. On était samedi et le lendemain, était jour de repos pour tous les membres du groupe. Enfin, un dimanche loin des plateaux, studios, avions et autres tracasseries de même acabit. Enfin, un dimanche câlins.

Un dimanche farniente dans les bras de son amoureux, que rêver de mieux ? Naomi appela Tom pour savoir s'ils avaient mangé, à quelle heure ils rentraient et où elles devaient les rejoindre. Après une petite rectification maquillage, coiffure et look, elles sautèrent dans un taxi, direction un petit restau branché du centre-ville. Elles arrivèrent avant eux et furent rassurées de ne voir aucun paparazzi. Espérons que ça dure, pensèrent-elles sinon leur soirée pseudo-romantique allait tomber  
à l'eau. Tom lui avait dit qu'ils avaient réservé une table. Elles les y attendaient depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes quand ils entrèrent enfin.

Naomi arbora un grand sourire et bomba le torse. C'était une habitude chez elle de se mettre en avant inconsciemment. Peut-être craignait-elle de ne pas être vue sinon. Elle ne devrait pourtant pas s'inquiéter. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.  
Nessa l'avait longuement observé avant de le laisser approcher sa soeur. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'aime réellement mais elle savait que ses sentiments étaient sincères. Ils avaient l'air exténué, David abusait. C'étaient des artistes, pas des machines. Ils s'assirent à leur côté, s'affalant sans grâce.  
- Ça va, tenta Naomi.  
- Je suis assoiffé, déclara Tom, saisissant le verre de sa petite-amie qu'il vida d'un trait.  
- Moi aussi, dit Bill.  
Un serveur arriva et ils passèrent commander.  
- Alors, les filles, qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Georg.  
- Shopping, lui répondit Naomi avec enthousiasme.  
Tom manqua s'étouffer. La tablée se mit à rire.  
- Shopping de quoi, demanda-t-il, sitôt remis de sa quinte de toux.  
- Quelque chose qui va te plaire  
- Lingerie ?  
- Lingerie.  
Les autres se mirent à rougir.  
- Vous en avez acheté toutes les deux, demanda Gustav.  
- Oui, répliqua Nessa, toutes les deux.  
- Et en quel honneur, questionna Bill.  
- Celui d'un dimanche câlins, renchérit Naomi, en se rapprochant de Tom.  
- Tu ne l'as pas satisfaite depuis quand, Tom, pour qu'elle soit aussi excitée, le railla Georg.  
- Eh, ne mets pas en doute mes capacités, je n'ai rien perdu de ma superbe, je te ferai dire. Dis-lui, Naomi.  
- Que je dise quoi, mon amour, tu as besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, tout le monde le sait, Tomi.  
- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu me priver de sexe, ce matin.  
- C'était pour ne pas te vexer, Tomi, renchérit Georg.  
- Toi, tu peux parler, tu es obligé de te branler pour avoir un semblant de vie sexuelle.  
- Oh, les gars, s'interposa Nessa, vous allez vous calmer sinon je vous tape et ne me tentez pas, j'en meurs d'envie.  
- Et si on commandait, proposa Bill, j'ai faim.  
Tous approuvèrent et ils appelèrent le serveur. Le reste du repas se passa de façon plus sereine, en très grande partie parce qu'ils ne furent pas épiés. Ils en ressortirent vers minuit, un peu éméchés mais ravis. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel tous les six et finirent la soirée dans la suite de Bill. C'était toujours dans sa chambre qu'ils se réunissaient, elle était toujours la plus grande, la plus vaste et la plus chaleureuse. Depuis quelques années, ils y avaient joué à différents jeux dont le plus courant : le jeu d'action ou vérité.

_Flash-back d'un certain jeu d'action ou vérité_  
- A ton tour, Tom, action ou vérité ?  
- Vérité !  
- Comment s'est passée ta première fois ? demanda Georg.  
- Mouais, c'était...  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil discret à Naomi.  
- Enfin, bref, c'était pas exceptionnel, rigola-t-il.  
Naomi fulminait. Pas exceptionnel, elle n'avait pas été exceptionnelle ? Certes, elle n'en avait aucun souvenir mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la dénigrer comme ça. Ils étaient allés à une fête et à la fin de la soirée, bourrés, ils avaient couché ensemble. Ils n'avaient alors que Naomi, 15 et Tom, 14.  
Nessa les avait découvert, tôt le matin, nus dans le même lit et en avait tiré les conclusions d'usage.  
Naomi s'enfuit de la pièce, furibonde. Sa soeur la suivit.  
- Naomi, arrête-toi.  
- Tu te rends compte, non mais tu te rends compte de ce que ce salaud a dit ? J'y crois pas, je te jure. En plus, je suis sûre que, comme moi, il ne se souvient de rien.  
- Vous en avez de la chance, moi, j'arrive pas à m'enlever cette vision de la tête.  
- En tout cas, il vaudrait mieux que ce fils de pute ne m'adresse plus la parole.  
- Ok, va te calmer dans ta chambre, je trouverai une bonne excuse pour ton départ précipité.  
- Ok, à plus. Tu me rejoins après ?  
- Bien sûr, ma puce, je viendrai te voir d'ici une petite heure.  
Nessa croisa Tom dans le couloir.  
- Je te déconseille d'aller la voir maintenant, elle te tuerait.  
- Mais...  
- Laisse-la se calmer, d'ici quelques jours, elle te pardonnera peut-être, avec beaucoup de chance.  
_Fin du flash-back_

Ce soir-là, ils parlèrent simplement, de tout et de rien, de leur prochain album, de leurs idées de chanson, d'Andréas.

_Flash-back de l'invention de Reden._  
Ça s'était passé quelques jours après l'incident du jeu. Naomi ne parlait plus du tout à Tom et l'ambiance du groupe s'en ressentait. Tout le monde avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais personne n'arrivait à mettre la main dessus. C'était pour cette raison que, quand tout le monde décida de se réunir à nouveau dans la chambre de Bill, Naomi était allée frapper à la porte de Tom.  
Il lui ouvrit et la laissa entrer. Pendant que les autres les attendaient dans la suite de Bill, ils entamèrent une discussion sérieuse sur les événements de cette fameuse nuit. Au bout d'un moment, voulant se faire pardonner, il l'embrassa et déclencha l'idée de "Reden". Cette nuit-là, ils couchèrent ensemble pour la seconde fois mais ils s'en souvinrent, pour la première fois. Aux yeux du monde, il s'agirait d'une fan mais lui saurait de qui il s'agissait.  
_Fin du flash-back de l'invention de "Reden"_

Vers deux heures du matin, tous allèrent se coucher.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Donnez votre avis...


	2. Un dimanche d'exception

Je sais bien que peu de monde suit cette histoire mais je tiens quand même à la publier en même temps que sur mon blog.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis quand même.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 : Un dimanche d'exception**

Nessa et Naomi étaient aux anges. Elles avaient leur homme pour elles toutes seules pendant près de vingt-quatre heures. Pendant que leurs petits-amis se douchaient, elles installèrent une ambiance romantique. Chacune de leur côté, elles se changèrent, passant une tenue plus… appropriée à la nuit espérée. Naomi passa un joli ensemble, soutien-gorge et string, rouge et noir et enfila également une nuisette qui, elle l'espérait, n'allait pas faire long feu. Nessa, quant à elle, portait un ensemble, soutien-gorge et shorty, noir. Elle espérait que le choix de la couleur ferait sourire son amant. Il aimait le noir. Et non, ce n'était pas Bill.

Certes, elle le trouvait charmant, sensible et séduisant mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait charmé. Non, son amoureux, secret pendant des années, c'était un blond, un batteur. Et il sortait justement de la salle de bains. Il avait enlevé sa casquette et ne portait plus que son caleçon, noir. De son côté, Tom sortait également de sa douche et trouva un cadeau sur la cuvette des toilettes. Il l'ouvrit et sourit à la couleur du caleçon. Il l'enfila et remit son foulard autour de ses cheveux. Il savait que Naomi l'aimait habillé ainsi, simplement. Il laissa sa casquette, ce n'était vraiment pas pratique pour embrasser. Il sortit enfin de la salle de bains et fut frappé par la beauté de sa chérie. Il l'aimait, il en était sûr mais il avait beaucoup de mal à le lui dire. Il ne l'avait avoué qu'à sa mère quand il la lui avait présentée officiellement.

_Flash-back de la découverte de l'amour de Tom par Naomi._

Il l'avait emmené voir Simone. Certes, elle la connaissait déjà mais il s'agissait d'une présentation officielle. Elle était allée déposer ses affaires dans la chambre de Tom et, en revenant, l'avait entendu prononcer les trois mots magiques. Il avait confessé à sa mère qu'il était amoureux d'elle et qu'il pensait qu'elle était la bonne.

_Fin du flash-back_

Elle avait été tellement contente qu'elle ne cessait d'y penser. Elle avait voulu organiser une soirée romantique pour le remercier sans qu'il le sache.

- Tu es très belle, déclara-t-il en allant l'embrasser. Comment me trouves-tu ?

- Il te plaît ? Moi, je le trouve super sur toi.

- Maintenant, il ne me manque plus que les chaussettes.

- Les chaussettes, je savais bien que j'oubliais quelque chose.

- Petite tête.

- Je sais mais c'est pas pour mon cerveau que tu m'apprécies.

- Non, plutôt pour ce que je vois actuellement. Tourne un peu que je vois.

Naomi s'écarta un peu et tourna sur elle-même.

- Oui, vraiment rien que pour ce que je vois.

- Ce serait dommage que tu n'en profites qu'avec les yeux.

- J'ai droit de toucher, demanda-t-il, avec sa moue enfantine.

- Ben, je sais pas, j'hésite, tu as pas l'air très motivé. Regarde-moi ça, tu bandes même pas. Je crois qu'on va devoir reporter notre soirée.

- Sois indulgente, tu m'as pas laissé beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

- Je te rappelle que tu es censé être une bête de sexe. Si tu n'es pas capable de me fournir au moins un orgasme par jour…

- Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu en as eu plus d'un cette nuit. Et je pense que si tu posais ta main, là, sur mon ventre, tu verrais une…amélioration.

- Là ? Ou là ? demanda-t-elle en faisant glisser sa main le long du torse.

- Il faut dire que tu l'as pris très large, ce caleçon parce que je bande, mon ange.

- Fais-moi voir.

- Je croyais que tu voulais une soirée romantique.

- Mon coeur, il est plus de deux heures du matin, tu as pris une longue douche et moi, je suis très excitée. Alors, tu viens ?

- Allez, allonge-toi, chéri, demanda Nessa, après quelques baisers fougueux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

- Surprise.

Elle lui plaça le foulard sur les yeux et le poussa sur le lit.

- Sur le ventre, chéri.

Gustav, docile, obéit. Après tout, que pouvait-il craindre ? Nessa s'installa sur son fessier et ouvrit la bouteille d'huile.

- Ça sent le chocolat, constata Gustav.

- C'est normal, détend-toi.

- Je suis détendu, ça se sent pas ?

Elle posa ses mains sur son tatouage.

- C'est flagrant, flagrant.

Elle vida un peu du contenu dans sa main et les frotta l'une contre l'autre. Une fois prête, elle déposa ses mains sur les épaules du blond et commença un massage relaxant, très doux. Le soupir de contentement que poussa Gustav lui mit du baume au cœur et la motiva à continuer. Elle descendit sur son tatouage et le retraça, courbe après courbe, plume après plume. Elle adorait ce tatouage très symbolique. Elle y était allée avec lui, elle l'y avait accompagné. Elle n'était pas encore avec lui mais elle l'aimait déjà. Elle avait du mal à exposer ses sentiments même s'il était son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de détruire leur amitié si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

Elle l'avait donc accompagné, le suivant dans son coup de tête. Il avait passé sept heures sur le ventre, à mordre dans son tee-shirt à cause de la douleur. Elle aurait voulu lui tenir la main, le soutenir grâce à des mots doux mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Alors elle était restée là, à l'observer, lui souriant. Pour son deuxième tatouage, ils étaient ensemble, solidaires et unis.

Elle descendait progressivement ses mains, les laissait errer sur ses reins, ses hanches, suivant sa colonne vertébrale. Puis elle enleva ses mains et les remplaça par sa bouche. Elle avait choisi le chocolat pour pouvoir s'adonner à ses deux passions : son mec et le chocolat. Elle sortit sa langue et la posa sur son tatouage. Les bruits que laissaient échapper Gustav semblèrent lui plaire car elle redoubla d'ardeur. Elle s'emporta tant qu'elle laissa un suçon sur le dessin. Elle se releva, laissant Gustav se redresser.

- J'ai pas encore fini, s'interposa-t-elle.

Il se rallongea.

- Tu peux te mettre sur le dos, s'il te plaît.

Toujours aussi docile, il se laissa faire. Les yeux bandés, il lui fit face. Elle défit le foulard après s'être installé sur le bas de son ventre. Il allait la toucher quand elle le réprimanda.

- Non, maintenant, tu as le droit de voir mais pas de toucher.

Et elle se pencha en avant pour lui attacher les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait toujours été dominatrice. Depuis près de huit mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle avait toujours été ainsi. Quand elle se releva pour revenir à sa place, il avança la tête et réussit à déposer un baiser furtif dans son cou.

-Tricheur, le sermonna-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas droit de me servir de mes mains, pas de ma bouche.

Elle se pencha à nouveau et l'embrassa franchement.

- C'est ça que j'aime chez toi, tu triches toujours.

- Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes.

- Anarchiste !

- Et fier de l'être, encore plus avec toi.

- Merci du compliment.

Elle descendit sa bouche jusqu'à son torse après y avoir versé de l'huile.

- J'ai droit, demanda-t-elle à quelques centimètres dudit torse, laissant son souffle se balader sur la peau chaude.

- Non mais j'ai pas le choix, je suis attaché, je ne peux donc pas me défendre.

- Alors je vais en profiter. J'ai droit d'aller jusqu'où ?

- Tant que je reste présentable pour les journalistes, ça sera bon.

- Donc j'ai droit aux suçons, aux mordillements, aux caresses, aux…

- Et tu as aussi le droit de commencer avant que j'explose.

Elle passa la main sur la bosse qui déformait le caleçon.

- Je vais m'occuper de ça aussi, dans très peu de temps.

_Flash-back du début de leur relation_

Et dire que tout avait commencé par un simple jeu de bouteille. Nessa était amoureuse du batteur depuis quelques temps déjà mais elle était beaucoup trop timide pour le lui avouer. Il y avait près de huit mois, après un concert, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la suite de Bill, comme à leur habitude. Ils avaient bien bu ce soir-là, fêtant une quelconque victoire. Ils avaient joué au traditionnel jeu action ou vérité. Nessa avait dû avouer qu'elle était amoureuse, Gustav qu'il désirait quelqu'un d'inaccessible, Tom, enfin bref, c'était lié au sexe. Naomi n'avait couché qu'avec un seul homme et Georg était sérieusement en manque. Quant à Bill, il avait dû avouer qu'elle était sa position préférée. Revenons-en au jeu lui-même. Ils étaient passés à celui de la bouteille. Entre quatre mecs et deux filles, les règles avaient évolué. Elles avaient été adaptées pour plus de fun.

Au bout d'une ou deux bouteilles nouvellement vidées, les filles se lâchèrent et embrassèrent réellement les garçons, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Elles prenaient de plus en plus de libertés, allant même jusqu'à s'installer sur les genoux des garçons. C'était au tour de Nessa d'embrasser Gustav. Elle s'y rendit à 4 pattes, balançant son arrière-train de gauche à droite, l'exibant aux yeux de Tom et de Georg qui sifflèrent. Gustav se tendit et prit appui sur ses mains, se penchant légèrement vers l'arrière. Il appréhendait ces baisers. Il avait du mal à se contrôler, à ne pas appronfondir passionnément ces baisers. Il la désirait, encore plus depuis qu'elle était venue avec lui pour son tatouage. Il le lui avait demandé spontanément, n'y croyant pas réellement. Mais elle avait accepté et lui avait souri pendant 7 heures.

Elle commença par déposer, un peu maladroitement, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, approfondissant le baiser, elle le fit basculer en arrière et se retrouva allongée sur lui. Gustav posa ses mains derrière son cou et la serra plus étroitement contre lui. Les autres riaient et pouffaient tout autour d'eux mais ils n'entendaient plus rien. Ils venaient de se créer une bulle inviolable.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'interrompirent, à bout de souffle, les joues rougies et les vêtements débraillés. Les rires reprirent de plus belle.

- Quoi, s'échauffa Gustav.

- J'ai trouvé qui tu désires, répondit Bill.

- Oui, c'est flagrant, ajouta Tom en désignant le pantalon de Gustav.

- Eh, répliqua Gustav, se plaçant derrière Nessa pour cacher sa réaction.

- Je crois qu'on a aussi trouvé de qui Nessa est amoureuse.

- Ça fera une chambre de moins à réserver pour David, constata Tom.

Ils en avaient parlé à cœur ouvert le lendemain, sobres et étaient devenus un couple officiel.

_Fin du flash-back_

Tom jouait avec les nerfs de Naomi. Il alternait coups de reins rapides et lents, position de dominant ou de dominé, il savait tout gérer. Son expérience, acquise au prix de nombreuses nuits blanches, faisait le bonheur de la blonde. Elle était de nature un peu jalouse mais il lui avait promis de ne plus voir personne d'autre, il lui avait promis le plus important, sa fidélité. Donc elle profitait de cette expérience pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle était contente que sa sœur l'ait enfermée avec Tom, qu'elle ne l'ait pas empêché de revoir Tom quand elle avait appris pour sa première fois. Il ne l'avait jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit. Elle aimait coucher avec lui, elle aimait lire dans son regard, plongé dans le sien, la passion et la tendresse. Elle aimait son attention, son envie de savoir comment elle allait, si elle était fatiguée,etc … Elle aimait caresser ses dreads qui s'agitaient sur ses épaules. Les mains rêches de Tom s'aggripaient à sa taille. Il jouait à la faire monter et redescendre le long de sa hampe. Cette position, mêlant domination et soumission pour Tom, avait la préférence du couple. Les sensations s'en trouvaient décuplées et intenses.

Dans l'autre chambre, une scène similaire et pourtant différente se déroulait. Les différences étaient dans l'intensité, la tendresse, la proximité. Ils ne cherchaient pas l'originalité mais la complicité. Leurs corps étaient collés, amplifiant la sensation d'appartenance à l'autre. Leurs lèvres étaient soudées et leurs mains attachées à l'autre pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre. Ils faisaient l'amour en douceur, dans la longueur et l'intensité à la différence de Tom et Naomi qui optaient pour la violence et la passion. Nessa avait toujours l'impression que Gustav l'aimait quand ils couchaient ensemble bien qu'il ne le lui ait jamais dit. Non pas qu'il ne ressentait que du désir pour elle mais il n'arrivait pas à prononcer ces trois mots. Il avait peur que cela brise tout et qu'elle ne lui brise le cœur. Tant que ces mots n'étaient pas prononcés, personne ne saurait qu'il était brisé. Il en avait parlé avec Bill qui avait tenté de le faire changer d'avis, lui expliquant que ce serait plutôt ça qui risquait de casser son couple. Le blond y réfléchissait sans cesse. Il aurait bien demandé à Tom ce qu'il en pensait mais l'égo du guitariste était encore plus imposant que le sien. Sentant l'orgasme arrivé, Gustav embrassa encore plus intensément sa petite-amie, voulant lui montrer par là même son amour inexprimable.

Tom ferma les yeux, refusant de fixer le regard vert de Naomi au moment d'atteindre l'orgasme. Il refusait de lui avouer ouvertement ses sentiments. Il pouvait le dire aux autres, protégeant ainsi sa propriété mais il refusait de se montrer faible devant elle.

Quand, enfin, ils s'endormirent, ce fut avec un sourire satisfait et l'être aimé entre ses bras.

Gustav se réveilla le premier, comme à son habitude. Il décrocha le téléphone et contacta la réception. Il demanda à faire apporter un petit-déjeuner pour deux d'ici une heure, le temps de réveiller en douceur sa chérie. Il n'était même pas 10 heures, ils avaient largement le temps de se lever. Les autres n'émergeraient pas avant six heures. Il retira doucement la couette qui recouvrait le corps de Nessa. Elle frissonna un peu, sa peau nue se couvrant de chair de poule. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la clavicule pâle, écartant de ses doigts les cheveux roux et bouclés entravant ses épaules. Elle remua légèrement. Premiers signes de réveil. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, en surface.

- Bonjour ma puce.

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

- Tu veux encore des bisous ?

N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, il s'exécuta.

- Qui ne dit mot consent.

Il baisa ses lèvres, son front, son nez, sa gorge, ses clavicules.

- Tu sens bon, ma puce.

Elle bougea légèrement, relevant la tête.

- Tu veux quoi, maintenant, demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Il effleura de la paume de sa main le téton de sa chérie, endroit très érogène chez la femme.

Elle se tendit sous la caresse. Il continua son jeu descendant sur le ventre pâle, tournant autour de son nombril. Il remonta ensuite du nombril à la gorge du bout du doigt.

- Je veux des bisous, murmura une petite voix endormie.

- Tu es enfin réveillée ? demanda-t-il en revenant vers son visage.

- Oui mais j'aime bien quand tu t'occupe de moi pour me réveiller.

- J'ai pas dit que j'allais arréter, lui souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ils échangèrent quelques baisers paresseux, appréciant le simple fait d'être ensemble.

- Et si on allait se doucher ? proposa Gustav, le petit-déj n'arrive que dans une demi-heure.

- Tu as déjà appelé ?

- Oui, avant de te réveiller.

- Alors, à la douche.

Dans les autres chambres, tous dormaient d'un sommeil réparateur. Naomi et Tom dormaient, enlacés, invincibles.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le serveur frappait. Gustav sortit de la salle de bains en caleçon pour lui ouvrir. Une fois le petit-déj déposé, il repartit dans l'autre pièce. Nessa n'avait pas bougé comme il lui avait demandé. Ils avaient terminé leur douche et se séchaient mutuellement, accentuant leurs gestes de baisers.

- Je suis bien, avec toi, lâcha Gustav au bout d'un moment.

Il rougit à cet aveu. Nessa le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Moi aussi, je suis bien. Je trouve qu'on se complète parfaitement. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies accepté de sortir avec moi.

- Non, c'est moi qui ait de la chance que tu ne m'ais pas rejeté.

- Comment aurai-je-pu? Je t'aimai déjà.

- Je …

- Je sais que tu ne peux pas me le dire, le rassura-t-elle. Tu me désirais et j'espère que tu me désires toujours. Je sais que les mecs n'aiment pas aussi vite que nous.

- Mais …

- Et si on s'habillait, je commence à avoir froid, dit-elle, changeant de conversation.

Ils passèrent leur journée à se reposer, Gustav révisant de nouveaux morceaux, Nessa à taper sur son ordi ou à lire un bouquin. Vers 20 heures, ils rejoignirent les autres. Naomi et Tom étaient collés l'un à l'autre, le sexe les soudait toujours. Gustav et Georg discutaient musique, préparant un nouveau morceau. Bill vint aux cotés de Nessa et s'enquit de son état.

- Bien et toi?

- Tu sais, étant célibataire, je ne suis pas embêté.

- On s'est un peu pris la tête, c'est tout.

- Sur ?

- Je lui ai dit que je comprenais qu'il ne puisse pas me dire qu'il m'aime et que je savais me contenter de son désir.

- Es-tu sûr qu'il ne t'aime pas, demanda Bill.

- Il ne me l'a jamais dit.

- Oui mais il est avec toi depuis longtemps, non?

- Oui et …

- Tu connais Tom, quand il n'éprouve que du désir envers une fille, elle ne restait pas.

- …

- Pour toi, c'est pareil.

- Tu compares ton frère, dragueur de premier ordre, à Gustav?

- Oui bon, d'accord, c'est peut-être pas judicieux mais tu saisis l'idée.

- Oui, j'ai saisi mais je me dis que s'il voulait me larguer, je doute qu'il y réussisse, sachant qui j'étais pour lui avant. Je pense qu'il resterait avec moi, quitte à en être malheureux.

- Tu trouves vraiment qu'il a l'air malheureux?

- Je sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su lire ce qu'il ressentait.

- Il était heureux hier soir pendant votre petite soirée romantique?

- Oui, enfin, je suppose. Il a été docile à mes demandes mais il l'est toujours.

- Je te rappelle qu'avant, on ne le voyait quasiment jamais, il était très solitaire. Aujourd'hui, tu es la seule qu'il accepte dans son cercle d'isolement.

- Mais combien de temps ça va durer ? Je veux dire, si on rompt, je ne pourrais plus être avec vous, avec ma sœur. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter.

- Eh, t'emballe pas. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime. Il n'arrive juste pas à te le dire. Il est timide.

- Attends, quand tu couches avec quelqu'un, tu n'as plus rien à lui cacher, surtout après 7 mois.

- Il n'a jamais dit "Je t'aime" à une fille. Le jour où il te le dira sera très important pour lui. Il suffit de rester patiente.

- Ok, je le serai, merci Bill.

- A ton service.

- T'es dans la merde, mon gars.

- Hein, demanda Gustav, coupé sans ses pensés.

- Suis-moi.

Il accompagna Bill dans la salle de bains.

- Tu es dans la merde, elle croit que tu vas la quitter.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Bill sortit en sautillant. Il avait accompli ce qu'il devait faire. Il aimait bien Nessa, en tout bien, tout honneur, bien sûr. Il idéalisait le couple Gustav/Nessa. Il voulait la même complicité et la même confiance. Il ne supporterait pas de les voir se séparer sur une mauvaise interprétation. Depuis toutes ces années, il s'était habitué à la présence des deux filles. Il considérait même Nessa comme sa meilleure amie. Elle l'aidait quand Andréas ne pouvait être là.

Ils se firent livrer des pizzas et les garçons firent le point sur la semaine à venir. Ils allèrent se coucher tôt, se préparant aux interviews du lendemain.


	3. Un début de semaine mouvementé

**Chapitre 3 : Un début de semaine mouvementé**

On était déjà mercredi. Ils préparaient leur valise, ils partaient pour les States. Les filles allaient les accompagner car ils n'y allaient que pour de la promo. Les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment améliorés entre Nessa et Gustav. Elle faisait plus ou moins la tête et semblait ignorer son petit-ami. Ce dernier, très occupé, n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attarder sur ce problème. En trois jours, ils avaient enchainé interviews, studio et petits concerts de promo. Elle se rapprochait de Tom, qu'elle rejoignait à chaque fois qu'elle avait envie de fumer. Pas qu'elle se cache de Gustav, il fumait aussi mais ils devaient se cacher de Naomi.

Elle était anti-fumeur, surtout quand il s'agissait de sa sœur et de son petit-ami, elle ne cessait de les réprimander. Du coup, ils se retrouvaient de plus en plus souvent à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, là où ils pouvaient fumer. Quelque fois, ils étaient rejoints pas Bill ou par Gustav mais, le plus souvent, ils se retrouvaient seuls et parlaient. Ils passaient leurs nerfs l'un sur l'autre, sans conséquence. Et, plus Nessa était énervée contre Gustav, plus elle fumait. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble depuis le dimanche mais, puisque ce n'était pas inhabituel dans leur couple, Gustav ne risquait pas de s'inquiéter. En réalité, il était tellement concentré sur le groupe et leur travail, qu'elle avait l'impression d'être transparente. De fait, elle passait ses nerfs en criant devant Tom. Leur relation, bien qu'amicale, s'était développée en profondeur depuis quelques mois. Personne n'était réellement au courant de cette relation particulière mais elle les soulageait. Tom avait besoin d'un avis féminin objectif, il lui fallait parfois s'écarter de son frère pour trouver les bonnes réponses à ses questions. Ça avait commencé peu de temps après la naissance du couple de Tom et ça n'avait fait que s'amplifier.

En ce mercredi soir, tous s'affairaient, courant dans tous les sens pour réunir la moindre de ses affaires. Ils partaient tôt le lendemain matin et ils avaient fini très tard. Les filles avaient eu la journée pour préparer leurs affaires et tentaient maintenant d'aider les quatres garçons. Elle passaient de chambre en chambre, rendant les vêtements à leur véritable propriétaire. Vers minuit, ils eurent enfin finis et allèrent rapidement se coucher.

Ils étaient dans les temps. Tom rechignait toujours à prendre l'avion. Il avait peur, une peur incontrôlable. Il restait près de Naomi, assis, parlant sans arrêt pour tenter de se détendre. Gustav écoutait sa musique, Nessa lisait un livre. Naomi tentait d'écouter les inquiétudes de Tom, lui garantissant ainsi son attention. Bill et Georg compatissaient à sa douleur, tout en se moquant de Tom. Ils avaient donné. Tom les avait très souvent abrutis de paroles, un peu au tour des autres de morfler.

Au bout de deux heures, n'y tenant plus, Tom se leva. Il dit rapidement à Naomi qu'il se rendait aux toilettes. En se levant, il fit un signe discret à Nessa, qui se leva à son tour.

Dans la cabine des toilettes.

- Ça va ? demanda Nessa.

- J'ai l'air d'aller bien, cracha-t-il.

- Pas si mal en fait, répondit-elle, en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Putain, ça fait du bien.

- A qui le dis-tu !

- Je vois que tu ignores toujours Gustav.

- De toute façon, il écoute sa musique.

- Tu peux remplacer Naomi si tu veux, je crois qu'elle n'en peut plus.

- Je verrai mais c'est gentil de proposer.

L'avion tangua sévèrement. Ils manquérent de tomber mais la petitesse de la pièce les maintint debout.

- Ça va ?

- Pas du tout, répliqua Tom.

- Détend-toi, ferme les yeux et respire.

Naomi, affolée de ne pas voir revenir Tom, se leva à son tour sans se préoccuper des grosses turbulences qui malmenaient l'avion.

- Tu sais, j'aimerai vraiment lui dire, dit Tom, "Je t'aime. J'aimerai vivre avec toi, sortir avec toi officiellement, j'en ai marre qu'on se cache."

Naomi s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte. Elle se ravisa en entendant son peti-ami déclarer son amour à sa sœur. Sans attendre la suite, elle repartit vers sa place mais se ravisa et alla s'asseoir à coté de Bill.

- Il va bien, s'enquit-il.

- Oui, Nessa est avec lui, répondit-elle avec une grimace.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Rien, ça va aller.

- Ok, je cherche pas mais tu sais que tu peux m'en parler.

- Pour l'instant, je suis trop énervée mais merci, je retiens.

- Je t'en prie, ma belle.

- Au fait, pas trop angoissé pour les concerts?

Pendant ce temps, dans la cabine des toilettes.

Tom tirait fortement sur sa cigarette. Une fois les secousses finies, Tom se permit d'ajouter :

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit, je ne suis pas réellement amoureux d'elle.

Nessa le regarda, furieuse. Elle s'écarta de lui et le gifla.

- Eh, s'insurgea-t-il.

- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre con, tu le sais ça ? Moi, j'attend avec impatience que Gustav me le dise et je suis sûre que Naomi attend la même chose.

- Mais je ne suis pas prêt. Je l'aime, j'en suis presque sûr mais, vu que c'est ma première relation suivie, tu comprends…

- Je comprend que, comme Gustav, tu préfères taire ce que tu ressens vraiment.

- Tu m'en veux beaucoup? demanda-t-il, avec une moue adorable sur le visage.

- J'en veux encore plus à Gustav donc ça va pour toi, je te pardonne. Rejoignons les autres, les secousses sont bien finies.

Quand ils revinrent parmis les autres, Tom avait le visage rougi et la casquette de travers, deux détails que Naomi connaissait bien. Tom se rassit à sa place, envoyant un sourire à Naomi qui ne le lui rendit pas. Nessa reprit place aux côtés de Gustav qui ne sembla pas la remarquer. Au bout de cinq minutes, voyant que Naomi ne revenait toujours pas auprès de Tom et que celui-ci commençait à être tendu, Nessa vint remplacer sa sœur.

Tom lui lança un regard en remerciement et commença à parler. Ils discutèrent durant le reste du voyage, à voix basse, de sujets très personnels tels que les problèmes relatifs à leur vie de couple, les manies agaçantes, les doutes,etc …

Des que l'avion fut posé, Naomi partit avec Bill sans attendre les autres. Une fois sur le tarmack, David les rejoint pour discuter avec Bill. Il avait pris place entre eux et Naomi, pour ne pas perdre une miette de la discussion à cause du bruit, saisit son bras pour s'y accrocher. Tom venait de sortir de l'avion à son tour et eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il sentait qu'elle lui en voulait. Il se rappelait très bien que David lui plaisait. Elle avait tenté, très peu de temps avant qu'il ne sortent ensemble, de le rendre jaloux en suivant le manager partout, faisant ses quatres volontés, le draguant sans vergogne. C'était un mauvais souvenir, il ne voulait pas y repenser. Il y avait forcément une raison logique pour qu'elle soit pendue à son bras. Tom s'était moqué d'elle à l'époque, allant même jusqu'à l'imiter grâce au concours de Georg. Mais, maintenant, il était loin de rire, bien loin.

Dans la voiture, l'ambiance fut encore plus tendue. Naomi, ayant refusé de prendre place aux côtés de Tom une nouvelle fois, discutait toujours avec Bill. Tom continua donc à discuter avec Nessa et Georg vint s'y incruster. La blonde fulminait et jetait des regards noirs à sa sœur qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Nessa savait qu'elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur, encore plus quand elle devait se lever tôt.

Sitôt arrivés à l'hôtel, ils se répartirent les chambres au grand dam des deux filles. Elles allaient devoir supporter leur petit-ami toutes les nuits. Mais, pour l'instant, ils allaient déballer leurs affaires. Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous au restaurant de l'hôtel pour envisager leur journée. En effet, il n'était que 10 heures passés à Los Angeles. Bill, Tom et Georg s'exclamèrent d'une même voix "Dodo", David proposa de découvrir les environs aux autres. Naomi sauta sur ses pieds, enthousiaste, Gustav décida de partir avec eux, pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il proposa à Nessa de les accompagner, toujours inconscient de la colère de sa petite-amie.

- Non, s'écrièrent les deux sœurs, d'une même voix mais pour des raisons différentes.

- Bon alors on y va, proposa David.

Ils allèrent se promener au bord de la mer. Pendant une demi-heure, Gustav participa à la conversation puis s'excusa et chaussa ses écouteurs. Il restait avec eux mais ne les écoutait plus. C'était courant chez lui et cela ne choquait plus personne. Il aimait s'isoler, se recentrer sur la musique. À certains moments, il faisait des mouvements de bras, imitant les gestes qu'il ferait derrière une batterie.

- Tu peux me parler maintenant, dit doucement David.

- De quoi ? demanda avec étonnement Naomi.

- Tu fuis Tom.

- Mais non.

- Bien sûr que si, tu essaies même de le rendre jaloux en t'accrochant à moi.

- Tu l'as remarqué ?

- Je dois être attentif aux gens dont je m'occupe. Qu'as-tu surpris en allant rejoindre Tom aux toilettes ?

- Je… Il était en train de déclarer son amour à Nessa, il voulait vraiment emménager avec elle. Il lui disait qu'il pourrait passer sa vie près d'elle sans jamais se lasser, sans jamais regarder ailleurs.

- A Nessa ?

- Oui, à Nessa et vu l'état de Tom en sortant, la casquette de travers et les joues rougies, je n'ai pas de doute sur ce qui a suivi.

- Donc, selon toi, ils se sont embrassés…

- S'ils se sont arrêtés là ! dit-elle en jetant un regard triste vers Gustav.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu t'emballes un peu.

- Dis-moi alors pourquoi ils s'étaient enfermés dans les toilettes et pourquoi elle s'est levée en même temps que lui.

- J'avoue ne pas le savoir mais je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison plus censée que celle que tu m'exposes.

- Eh bien, en attendant qu'il m'explique exactement ce qu'il foutait avec ma sœur dans cette cabine, ne t'attends pas à ce que je me rapproche de lui. En plus, Nessa fait aussi la tête à Gustav, ça, c'est un signe, elle chasse sur mes plates-bandes. Je suis sûre que Tom n'est sorti avec moi que parce que je suis la sœur de Nessa et qu'elle, elle était déjà avec Gustav. Du coup, quand il a vu que Nessa n'était plus aussi proche de Gus, il a saisi sa chance et, visiblement, il a réussi.

- Tu sais que tu devrais écrire des romans policiers, rit David.

- Tu sais bien que ce rôle est déjà pris par Nessa.

- Tu n'as pas pensé qu'il avait pu se servir d'elle comme test.

- Test ? Test de quoi ?

- Un test pour savoir s'il serait capable de t'avouer ses sentiments.

- Mais bien sûr, enfin, de toute façon, je serai bientôt fixée.

Pendant ce temps-là, Nessa avait eu le temps de passer dans une librairie pour y acheter quelques livres, à lire le soir quand elle se retrouverait en tête-à-tête avec Gustav. C'étaient des livres en anglais mais elle voulait essayer. Elle était ensuite partie chercher son maillot pour tester la piscine de l'hôtel. A cette heure, il n'y avait personne. Elle s'y baigna pendant près d'une heure avant de prendre place dans un transat avec un livre. Dix minutes plus tard, elle s'endormait.

Ils rentraient après avoir déjeuné à l'extérieur. Gustav se rendit à sa chambre et, la trouvant vide, demanda :

- Vous savez où est Nessa ?

- Tu devrais aller voir dans la chambre de Tom, proposa Naomi.

- Quoi, répondit-il en enlevant ses écouteurs.

- Rien, j'en sais rien.

Naomi s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre et tourna brutalement la poignée. Tom se réveilla en sursaut et lui demanda d'un voix endormie ce qu'il se passait.

- Où est Nessa, répondit-elle, en allant dans la salle de bains.

- Elle est pas ici, grogna-t-il, en se rallongeant.

Naomi sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Pendant cette recherche vaine.

- Mademoiselle ? Tout va bien, demanda un jeune homme.

Nessa se releva, à moitié endormie.

- Désolé, je vous ai réveillé.

- C'est pas grave, merci. Oui, tout va bien.

- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? lui proposa le barman.

- Non merci, je vais retourner me baigner.

Ils discutèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes. Nessa ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de Gustav.

- Vous le connaissez, lui demanda le jeune homme en lui désignant le blond.

- Qui ? Lui ? Jamais vu ?

- Il vous fixe depuis quelques temps. C'est votre copain ?

- Lui ? Si c'était mon mec, il m'aurait sans doute dit "Je t'aime" au bout de huit mois, vous ne pensez pas ?

Gustav, voyant qu'on l'observait, se rapprocha en ôtant ses écouteurs.

- Tu me parlais, dit-il, innocemment.

- Oh, par pitié, souffla Nessa.

- Bon, ben, je vais vous laisser, annonça le barman, voyant que la jeune fille était déjà prise. A plus tard.

- Oui, à plus tard, Brian.

Il lui fit un signe de la main amical et sortit.

- De quoi vous parliez ?

- On parlait d'épilation du maillot : les nouvelles tendances, les couleurs, etc… Enfin, bref, des trucs de filles. Ecoute donc ta musique, moi, je vais au sauna.

Mécaniquement, il remit ses écouteurs et se retrouva seul devant la piscine.

Le restant de la journée, Nessa, Gustav, Naomi et Tom réussirent à s'éviter, comme le souhaitaient les filles.

Le soir venu, au moment d'aller se coucher, Naomi s'énerva quand Tom voulut la prendre dans ses bras devant le lit.

- Bas les pattes, Tom, je ne veux pas que tu me touches.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'es qu'un immonde bâtard !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'es qu'un sale enfoiré, parce que… oh, j'ai même pas envie de te parler, je te déteste, dit-elle en le frappant au torse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Réfléchis, connard, dit-elle en fouillant dans le portefeuille de son "petit-ami".

- Eh pourquoi tu me piques encore ma carte.

- La ferme, cherche pas, t'es pas assez intelligent.

Et sur ces mots, elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Tom était abasourdi. Elle lui en voulait vraiment mais il ignorait totalement la raison d'une telle colère. La veille, elle était encore enthousiaste à l'idée de partir aux Etats-Unis. C'était donc aujourd'hui qu'il avait commis un impair.

Naomi descendit au bar et enchaîna les bières. Un ou deux garçons tentèrent de la draguer mais elle les jeta violemment. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être confrontée à des clones aussi dragueurs que son propre mec. Le barman (le même qui avait parlé avec Nessa) lui servit des bières puis des alcools bien plus forts : whisky et vodka. Vers minuit, il refusa de lui servir plus d'alcool, elle avait visiblement plus que son compte. Elle régla avec la carte de Tom et remonta, bien décidée à continuer avec le mini-bar. Elle s'arrêta devant une chambre et frappa, ayant oublié sa carte magnétique.

Bill entendit frapper, il alla ouvrir, légèrement surpris, en boxer. Voyant apparaître le frère de son petit-ami à la place de ce dernier, elle lui sauta au cou.

- Naomi, commença-t-il. Oh mais tu pues l'alcool.

- Merci, Bill.

- Pourquoi as-tu bu ? Tu avais quelque chose à fêter ? C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé dans l'avion ?

Elle hocha la tête. Bill la prit dans ses bras et elle s'agrippa à lui comme à une branche, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Je peux dormir ici ? demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

- Non, je ne veux pas et Tom, il sait où tu es ?

Naomi eut les larmes aux yeux. Bill, touché, finit par accepter.

- Mais c'est uniquement pour cette nuit, d'accord ? Demain, tu t'expliques avec Tom, ok ?

- Oui, si tu veux.

Elle alla s'installer sur le lit.

- Bon, je vais me chercher une couverture, mets-toi à l'aise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben pour dormir sur le canapé, voyons.

- Mais mais, non, s'il te plaît, viens dormir avec moi, je ne supporterai pas de dormir seule cette nuit.

Elle allait pleurer, Bill le savait, elle était anéantie.

- Bon, d'accord mais juste pour cette nuit. Je reviens.

Elle s'installa sous les couvertures, laissant de la place à Bill.

Il était dans la salle de bains aux prises avec une crise de conscience. Son frère allait le tuer. S'il apprenait que Bill avait dormi avec Naomi, il lui ferait la peau. Frère jumeau ou non, il aurait touché à sa petite-amie et même s'il n'y touchait pas "réellement", il y aurait tout de même touché. Après s'être rafraîchi, il retourna dans la chambre. Naomi s'était déshabillée et ne portait plus que son débardeur et ses sous-vêtements.

Aïe, aïe, aïe, je suis dans la merde, pensa-t-il.

Bill se coucha, prenant bien soin de rester écarté du corps de la blonde. Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas voir la chose de cette manière. Elle se colla presque effrontément au corps svelte du brun, passant son bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête sur son torse. Bill soupira mais se laissa faire. Après tout, la porte de la chambre était fermée à clé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Bill s'éveilla, se leva et se rendit à la porte qu'il ouvrit.

- Coucou, fit Nessa, je te réveille ?

- Oui, enfin non, ça va.

- Je voulais te parler, commença-t-elle.

- Désolé, Nessa mais… ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment.

- Tu n'es pas seul ? Désolée.

- Non, enfin oui, je suis pas seul.

Nessa se pencha et aperçut sa sœur. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Bill, gémit Naomi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Nessa, commença Bill.

Elle l'interrompit.

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, encore désolée de t'avoir dérangé.

- Et merde, siffla Bill en refermant la porte, je suis dans la merde.

Et il retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, vers 9 heures.

Les garçons devaient partir pour 10 heures. Gustav était déjà au restaurant pour le petit-déj. David se chargeait de réveiller tout le monde. Nessa envoya un message à Bill pour lui demander pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il s'intéressait à sa sœur du temps où elle essayait de mettre Naomi et Tom ensemble. Il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu quand elle descendit à son tour. Elle attendit avant d'entrer dans le restaurant, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec son blond. Georg et Tom arrivèrent enfin. Georg avait une mine reposée à l'inverse du guitariste qui, ayant dormi seul, n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Bill arriva bon dernier du groupe, une poignée de minutes après Naomi.

La table était très silencieuse, plus que d'habitude. Bill avait peur que Nessa le balance à Tom, Naomi avait une gueule de bois terrible et sa sœur se demandait si elle n'entretenait pas une relation avec Bill. Gustav, comme à son habitude, observait paresseusement ses voisins. Il sentait une certaine tension mais n'en connaissait pas l'origine. Georg, quant à lui, mangeait, la tête dans le cul, conforme à tous les autres matins. Relevant la tête, il constata les têtes déchirées de Tom et de Naomi et ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

- J'en connais qui se sont bien amusés cette nuit, n'est-ce pas Naomi ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Bill baissa la tête. Tom, l'ayant remarqué, demanda de façon agressive :

- Bill, tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

- Euh, hésita-t-il, non, enfin, Naomi est venue dormir dans ma chambre cette nuit.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu, s'énerva-t-il. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

- Elle ne voulait pas que tu saches où elle était.

- Pourquoi, Naomi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as insulté hier soir et tu t'es barrée.

- Elle était au bar.

- Tiens, au fait, merci d'avoir payé l'alcool, lui lâcha-t-elle en lui balançant sa carte à la figure.

- Eh, s'indigna-t-il.

- On pourrait savoir ce qu'il se passe, demanda Georg.

- On se calme les enfants, renchérit Gustav, allez donc en discuter tous les deux.

- Toi, tu ferais mieux de parler à Nessa, cracha Naomi.

- Pourquoi, demanda-t-il, surpris.

- T'as même pas remarqué qu'elle te faisait la gueule depuis dimanche, t'es vraiment à la ramasse, mon gars, expliqua la blonde.

- Peut-être, admit Gustav mais elle dort avec moi, elle au moins.

- Tu devrais peut-être te demander ce qu'elle fait derrière ton dos.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Naomi, intervint sa sœur.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu passes un peu beaucoup de temps avec mon petit-ami.

- Tu es jalouse parce que je m'entends bien avec Tom.

- Non, je ne suis pas jalouse parce que tu t'entends bien avec lui, c'est même très bien. Non, ce que je te reproche, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je ne le trouve pas, je ne te trouve pas non plus et que vous revenez toujours tous les deux.

Tom et Nessa se regardèrent, complices.

- Voilà, c'est ça que je n'aime pas, dit-elle en les pointant du doigt.

- On s'entend bien et tu vas nous le reprocher ? Je te ferai dire que c'est à cause de toi qu'on est devenu aussi proches, déclara Tom.

- Ah bon, je vous ai poussé l'un sur l'autre ? Et comment ?

- Les clopes.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne supportes pas qu'on fume devant toi. A chaque fois qu'on part "tous les deux", c'est pour aller fumer, expliqua Nessa.

- Et du coup, on a commencé à parler et à se découvrir, conclut Tom.

- Et tu l'as "découvert" jusqu'où ?

- Hein ?

- Je vous ai entendu, hier, dans l'avion et j'ai vu ton allure en revenant.

- Tu as entendu quoi exactement ? demanda Nessa.

- Mon petit-ami te déclarer son amour.

- Hein ? s'étonnèrent Gustav, Georg et Bill.

Nessa et Tom se mirent à rire.

- Je trouve pas ça drôle, déclara Naomi.

- Moi non plus.

- C'est votre stupidité qui nous fait rire, dit la rousse.

- Tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas mon style de fille, commenta Tom.

- Et pourquoi ça ? interrogea la blonde.

- Elle n'est pas assez perverse, continua le guitariste.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, rétorqua le blond. Tu l'as jamais vu dans un lit.

- Non, je ne l'y ai jamais vu et je ne l'y verrai jamais, répondit-il en direction de Gustav.

Puis, se retournant vers Naomi :

- Ce que tu as entendu, c'était une répétition pour toi. J'ai flippé à cause des turbulences et je lui ai dit. Pour mon allure, on s'est cogné et elle m'a gifflé quand je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt à t'avouer mes sentiments.

- Alors tu m'aimes ? demanda Naomi, d'une petite voix.

- Oui, je t'aime.

Elle lui sauta au cou, renversant la moitié de la table pour aller l'embrasser.

- Mais t'es un connard quand même, finit-elle par lâcher après le baiser, tu auras quand même mis quatre mois pour me le dire.

- J'espérai encore attendre. Et merde, on va devoir attendre ce soir pour fêter ma déclaration.

En effet, David arrivait, accompagné de Saki.

Bill tendit la main à son frère.

- Sans rancune ?

Le guitariste lui frappa la main.

- Eh, s'insurgea le brun.

- Tu as dormi avec ma petite-amie, je devrais te casser la gueule mais puisque tu es mon frère, je fais une exception.

Les filles se levaient pour laisser sortir le groupe mais Gustav retint sa petite-amie par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre nous ?

- T'as pas le temps maintenant, on en parlera ce soir.

- J'ai droit à un bisou pour attendre jusqu'à ce soir ?

Nessa, heureuse que ce soit lui qui demande, accéda à sa requête.


	4. Gustav et Nessa

**Chapitre 4 : Gustav et Nessa**

Nessa en avait assez. Elle ne savait plus comment attirer l'attention de Gustav. Elle le voulait, elle voulait sortir avec lui. Elle se décida à tester une nouvelle méthode. Elle, dont le look était grunge, avec peu ou pas de maquillage, jean déchiré, un peu large, tee-shirt sobre mais moulant, baskets et accessoires ressemblant un peu à ceux de Bill, avait décidé de changer son style. Après une séance shopping avec sa sœur, elle avait passé ses nouveaux vêtements : débardeur noir, blanc ou rouge, laissant apparaître le tatouage qu'elle portait entre les omoplates. Elle se l'était offert pour sa majorité : un symbole chinois signifiant « rat ». Elle avait acheté un pantalon cintré blanc et une jupe assez courte plissée noire. Elle avait poussé le vice jusqu'à acheter des bottes à talons hauts. Elle avait même changé les boules de son piercing à l'arcade, toujours noires pour des couleurs plus gaies : violet et rose. Ce qu'on était pas capable de faire par amour, se dit-elle en se voyant accoutrer de la sorte.

- Ça te va bien, commenta Nessa.

- J'ai l'impression d'être déguisée.

- Tu vas t'y habituer.

- Comment tu fais pour marcher avec des pantalons aussi serrés ?

Sa sœur arborait un look émo, pantalons slims obligatoires.

- J'en sais rien, on s'habitue, c'est comme une seconde peau.

- Alors c'est logique que j'ai l'impression d'être nue. En plus, à cause de ces bottes, je vais être plus grande que lui. J'étais contente d'être plus petite que lui.

- Moi, j'aurai fait des complexes de ne mesurer qu'un mètre 65.

- Alors heureusement que tu en fais dix de plus, rit-elle. C'est la preuve que je devais être avec lui. Ça serait bizarre que Gustav soit avec une fille aussi grande que toi. Je vais aller demander l'avis de Bill.

Elle sortit en catimini de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Naomi et alla frapper chez Bill. Il ne la reconnut pas immédiatement, il faut dire qu'elle était maquillée.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, lui dit-elle simplement avant d'entrer.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je veux Gustav. Acceptes-tu de m'aider ?

- Tu as voulu changer de style pour l'attirer ?

- Pour attirer son attention, oui.

- Ça pour l'attirer, ça risque de marcher.

- J'espère juste que le look lui plaira. S'il l'aime, je m'y ferais. S'il ne l'aime pas, il pourra peut-être me le dire.

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? demanda-t-il, un peu excité.

- L'aider et me donner des informations sur ce qu'il pense.

- En gros, je vais jouer l'espion.

- Oui, tu acceptes ?

- Avec plaisir, ça va être marrant.

Quelques jours plus tard.

Gustav s'interrogeait. La fille qu'il désirait, en secret, avait changé. Pas en mal bien sûr, il la désirait toujours voire même plus depuis qu'il voyait le détail de ses formes mais il regrettait son ancien look, plus sobre, plus en adéquation avec lui. Ils ne dépareilleraient pas ainsi

- Dis, Bill, demanda-t-il, tu sais pourquoi Nessa a changé de style aussi brutalement.

- Peut-être qu'elle essaie de séduire quelqu'un, suggéra le chanteur.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr.

- Mais qui ?

- Je peux pas te dire mais réfléchis. Qui regarde-t-elle avec envie, à qui sourit-elle ?

- Ben, à tout le monde, elle s'entend bien avec nous quatre.

- Tu devrais plus l'observer.

- Je ne fais déjà que ça, marmonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? demanda Bill.

- Rien, rien, s'énerva-t-il. Je vais l'observer de plus près.

- Fais donc ça, pose-toi moins de questions et agis.

- Agir ? Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- Ben, aller lui parler. Lui dire que tu la trouves jolie, que son nouveau look te plaît.

- Mais… j'ai jamais dit que je pensais tout ça.

- Ah alors t'en penses quoi ? Tu trouves que ça lui va pas.

- Euh, ben si, ça lui va, elle est jolie, ça… ça met bien ses formes en valeur.

- Donc tu n'es pas insensible à son charme…

- Euh, non, je ne suis pas insensible voire même intéressé.

Bill le regarda, Gustav rougissait presque.

- Non, tu es… amoureux ? rit-il.

- Eh, cria-t-il, moins fort.

- C'est toi qui crie.

Il s'étaient arrêtés depuis plus d'une minute et Gustav ne se sentait vraiment plus à l'aise.

- Ne lui en parle pas, s'il te plaît. Je suis sûr qu'elle en rirait.

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Vu la façon dont elle est habillée, elle cherche plus Tom ou Georg que moi.

- C'est une idée, je vais lui soumettre l'idée.

- Eh, va pas lui donner de mauvaises idées !

- Donc tu penses que c'est toi qui l'intéresse.

- A choisir entre les trois du groupe, je préférerai que ce soit toi, tu es plus sensible, plus romantique, elle souffrirait moins.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

- Ça tombe bien, c'en était un.

Nessa se retourna et s'arrêta :

- Gustav, Bill, vous venez ?

- On arrive, répondit le brun. Réfléchis-y, Gus, note les détails et tires-en tes propres conclusions.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de Nessa qui s'accrocha au bras de Bill.

- Vous parliez de quoi ?

- De toi, répondit le chanteur. Ton nouveau look surprend.

- Ah d'accord, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Ils allaient devoir discuter ensemble dès ce soir.

Quelques jours plus tard, Bill proposa le jeu d'action ou vérité où le couple s'officialisa.

Gustav repensa toute la journée de la première fois où il avait vu Nessa. Elle habitait la maison face à la sienne mais il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois pour son entrée au CP.

Le jour de sa rentrée, sa mère avait rencontré la leur et ses yeux s'étaient posés pour la première fois sur la rousse. Elle portait une petite jupe noire, des chaussures classiques et un tee-shirt blanc protégé par un manteau marron.

Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice. En sa qualité d'aînée, elle était venue vers lui et lui avait proposé sa main pour se rendre à l'école avec elle. Malgré sa timidité, il avait accepté. Ils avaient donc cheminé, main dans la main, devançant leurs mères et Naomi qui tenait la main de sa mère.

Je crois que c'est ce jour-là que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, pensa Gustav, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les réponses de Bill à l'interview. Il l'avait toujours protégé, de loin, secrètement. Mais, ce qu'il regrettait, c'était qu'elle ait un an de plus que lui. Il était dans la classe de Naomi. Par deux fois, il fut séparé d'elle pendant une année : la dernière de primaire et la dernière du collège. Il prenait tous les jours des nouvelles d'elle auprès de Naomi. Quand elle était malade, il venait la voir dès la fin des cours pour s'assurer qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Puis, ils rencontrèrent les autres membres du groupe et il dut opérer en cachette, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Les garçons étaient très sévères entre eux, intransigeants. En sixième, elle sortit avec son premier garçon. Il en avait tout su : de leur premier baiser à leur rupture.

Elle l'avait tenu au courant de toutes les grandes étapes de sa croissance : elle lui avait montré, en exclusivité, son premier soutien-gorge, son piercing et son tatouage. La seule chose qu'il ignorait toujours, c'était avec quel garçon, elle avait perdu sa virginité. En même temps, il valait mieux qu'il l'ignore, il serait capable de lui casser la gueule. Il était possessif. Autant elle lui confiait ses petits aléas de sa vie, autant lui gardait toujours tout pour lui : petites-amies, grandes étapes, dépucelage, il l'avait sciemment écarté, cherchant à conserver son intégrité.

Elle n'avait jamais rien su de ses sentiments, les cachant derrière son masque d'indifférence. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle comprenait mais il était sûr qu'elle lui en voulait. Cela faisait près de huit mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'ils dormaient ensemble, qu'ils "vivaient" ensemble et il ne lui avait jamais dit "Je t'aime". Dans sa tête, il lui disait à chaque seconde depuis des années, c'était devenu une douce litanie. Mais il n'était pas sûr de réussir à lui dire. Il avait peur de se montrer faible à ses yeux, de perdre sa suprématie de confident, son rôle de protecteur. Cependant, il avait vu la lueur d'envie dans les yeux de sa rouquine quand Tom avait déclaré son amour à sa sœur. Sa raison lui disait de ne pas lui avouer et son cœur, le contraire.

Ce soir-même, il serait fixé. Elle voudrait peut-être le quitter s'il ne le faisait pas. Serait-il capable de l'accepter ? Serait-il capable de ne plus la toucher alors qu'elle serait toujours là, près de lui ? Partirait-il du groupe ou les abandonnerait-elle pour ne plus avoir à supporter sa vue ? Il se sentait nerveux, très nerveux. Elle avait toujours été auprès de lui, le soutenant de sa présence, même s'il ne lui dirait jamais. C'était dans sa nature d'intérioriser ses sentiments profonds, ses envies, ses désirs, ses fantasmes. Courage, plus que deux heures et je pourrais lui parler, m'expliquer avec elle, la prendre dans mes bras et… enfin bref, pensa-t-il. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'éloignement de Nessa, il avait juste voulu lui laisser son espace comme elle le faisait pour lui. Il n'avait pas osé lui demander s'il y avait un problème ou si tout allait bien. Elle dormait avec lui, parfois même dans ses bras et il en savourait chaque seconde.

Il était enfin revenu et s'apprêtait à entrer dans leur chambre. Il souffla un grand coup et appuya sur la poignée. Elle était en train de s'habiller, elle sortait de la douche. Ses cheveux gouttaient sur ses sous-vêtements.

- Tu es en avance, commenta-t-elle.

- C'est une mauvaise chose, demanda-t-il.

- Non, non, pas de souci, je finis de m'habiller et je suis à toi.

Il s'assit sur le lit et l'observa en silence. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé depuis leur première rencontre. Ses cheveux avaient été raccourcis , ses vêtements étaient devenus plus sombres, plus adaptés à sa personnalité mais ses yeux brillaient toujours autant.

- Voilà, c'est bon.

Ils avaient passé près d'une heure à parler, à rouspéter et à s'expliquer. Elle lui avait parlé de son besoin de connaître ses sentiments, que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance qu'il ne pouvait pas rompre s'il le décidait. Il lui expliqua ses doutes, ses peurs, ses désirs, ses envies et, surtout celle de rester avec elle le plus longtemps possible, le maximum de temps où elle pourrait le supporter. Supporter son besoin de solitude, ses crises de nerfs, son éloignement, ses sentiments inexprimés. Ayant remis leur relation sur la table, trois options se proposèrent : la pause, la séparation ou la continuation. Ils se donnèrent le repas pour réfléchir. Aucun des deux ne voulait rompre ni même stopper temporairement mais ils ne reprendraient pas la relation telle qu'elle était. Ils voulaient plus de passion, plus de fougue, plus d'intimité, plus de rapprochement.

Le dîner se passa beaucoup mieux que le petit-déjeuner. Tom et Naomi sautaient presque sur leurs sièges d'impatience de se retrouver à deux. Bill était rassuré de la réaction de son frère et discutait avec entrain. Georg et Tom plaisantaient grassement. Naomi était perdue en plein rêve, Gustav et Nessa en pleine réflexion. Le repas ne s'éternisa pas et les deux couples rejoignirent leur chambre.

- Alors verdict ? demanda Nessa.

- Je ne veux pas rompre, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

Nessa soupira de contentement.

- Une pause pourrait être envisageable mais j'aime trop dormir avec toi, tes baisers et tes câlins.

- Donc tu voudrais qu'on continue ? conclut-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Oui mais pas dans ces conditions. Je veux plus de bisous, plus de câlins, plus de proximité, plus de sorties à deux, plus… de sexe.

- Tu y arriveras ? Pas pour le sexe, bien sûr mais pour la proximité, tu as besoin d'être seul.

- Je sais mais maintenant, je serai seul avec toi.

- Ça me va mais je veux plus de sentiments. Je veux que tu me dises "Je t'aime" chaque fois que tu en as envie avec un minimum d'une fois par semaine.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

- C'était un test ou tu me le disais vraiment.

- Je t'aime.

- Ça me plaît bien, ça. Redis-le.

- Je t'aime, Nessa.

Gustav se sentait plus léger, la boule de son ventre avait disparu.

- Bien maintenant, il faut qu'on s'occupe de tes autres conditions. Viens par là, tes lèvres me manquent.

- TU me manques, précisa-t-il.


	5. Petite lecon de séduction

**Chapitre 5 : Petite leçon de séduction**

Le lendemain, Bill et Georg, en manque d'amour, décidèrent de sortir en célibataire. La chasse était ouverte.

Ils partirent vers 11 heures pour arpenter la plage.

- Putain, matte-moi ce cul, lui cria Georg, se retournant pour suivre une joggeuse du regard.

- Tu es pathétique, soupira Bill.

- Non, je suis en rut.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, tu me fais penser au loup des Tex Avery, avec la langue qui pend.

- Et si on se faisait un petit pari, le romantique ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- D'essayer de choper les numéros du maximum de filles.

- Et le gagnant sera celui qui en a le plus, je suppose.

- Oui.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on parie ?

- J'y ai pas encore réfléchi, j'ai quand même lancé l'idée.

- Oui, mieux veut ne pas trop t'en demander, se moqua Bill.

- Eh, je te permets pas.

- Mais je t'ai rien demandé.

- Et si on commençait ?

- A toi l'honneur.

Georg explorait les environs. Il tomba sur une femme d'environ 25 ans, blonde, sportive et surtout occupée à promener son chien. Il fit un signe à l'attention de Bill et partit à sa rencontre. Le chanteur se demanda comment son acolyte allait s'en sortir vu son piètre niveau en anglais. Il était peut-être nul en langue anglaise mais il s'en sortait plutôt bien avec d'autres langues. Par contre, côté drague, il était bourru. Il ne dégageait ni le charme, ni le sex-appeal de Tom. Tom n'avait qu'à regarder les filles dans les yeux pour qu'elles finissent dans son lit et pas pour qu'ils jouent aux échecs. Georg n'avait pas cette facilité. De plus, il était timide, certes, pas autant que Gustav mais il avait du mal à accoster les filles. Mal que Bill ne partageait pas. Tant qu'il n'était pas amoureux, il parlait avec aisance aux filles. Etant aussi coquet qu'elles, il les avait sur ce point-là, il attirait leur attention et, le prenant pour un gay, elles faisaient ses quatre volontés. Il aurait même pu coucher avec elles, en faisant semblant de vouloir être reconverti. Les filles ne voyaient pas au-delà des apparences. Puisqu'il se maquillait et portait des vêtements moulants, il ne pouvait être que gay. Point final. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas plus hétéro que lui et ce n'était pas lui non plus qui avait embrassé un mec lors d'une soirée bien arrosée.

Georg revenait déjà, tout penaud.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda Bill.

- Elle a refusé de coucher avec moi ! dit-il, dépité.

- Par pitié, dis-moi que tu ne lui as pas demandé directement.

- Ben non, je lui ai d'abord dit bonjour, je lui ai dit qu'elle était jolie et…

- Et t'as merdé.

- Ouais et j'ai merdé.

- Donc c'est à moi d'essayer.

- Ouais, bonne chance.

- C'est pas de la chance dont je vais avoir besoin.

Il se dirigea vers la même fille qui promenait toujours son chien.

Deux minutes plus tard, la jeune fille éclatait de rire, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Bill. Elle l'y laissa tout le temps de la conversation jusqu'à ce que Bill lui tende son portable et qu'elle le saisisse. Et c'était bon, le chanteur avait son numéro. Il lui fit la bise et s'en alla.

- Alors, content ? demanda le brun.

- Comment as-tu fait ? s'étonna le bassiste.

- J'ai la classe, c'est tout.

- Ouais, c'est ça, dit-il tristement.

Ils reprirent leur marche, plus lentement.

De leur côté, Tom et Naomi sortaient d'une bijouterie. Tom lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui offrir quelque chose. Naomi était toute excitée et elle le fut encore plus quand ils entrèrent dans le magasin.

- C'est pour que tu ne doutes plus jamais de mon amour, lui avait-il précisé.

Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient enfin trouvé : une bague finement ciselée, en or blanc, surmontée d'un rubis. Elle la portait comme une alliance, même si Tom ne l'avait pas demandé en mariage mais ça avait été implicite. C'était Tom qui avait choisi le doigt où elle devait la porter. Il n'avait même pas hésité. Le bijoutier lui avait fait un signe de tête entendu et le guitariste n'avait pas démenti. Naomi était aux anges. Sa crise de jalousie avait finalement été utile bien que dangereuse. C'était du pile ou face, soit il restait, soit il la laissait tomber. Et il était resté, lui, le plus dragueur, le plus inconstant, le plus… enfin bref, lui, lui avait offert une bague en symbole de leur relation, de leur union. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, elle devait rêver, oui, rêver. Elle se pinça pour vérifier.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la plage. Tom avait décidé, sans lui en parler, de faire de ce jour, un jour romantique. Main dans la main, ils marchèrent sur le sable fin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après quelques fougueux baisers, allongés sur le sable, ils tombèrent sur Bill et Georg. Ils discutaient tranquillement, ce qui les étonnèrent.

Tom leur sauta dessus, retrouvant sa nature profonde.

- Alors les mecs, vous faites quoi ?

Ce fut Bill qui répondit, le temps que Georg retrouve son sourire.

- On a fait un pari, on doit draguer des filles et obtenir leur numéro.

- Oh, c'est tout, c'est pas drôle, se renfrogna Tom.

- Pour toi, ce serait trop simple, c'est sûr mais pas pour moi, grogna Georg.

- Je peux jouer, demanda Naomi.

Son petit-ami s'insurgea.

- Eh, ça va pas la tête.

Elle se toucha le crâne.

- Ben si, ça va, j'ai envie de jouer, moi aussi.

- Mais… commença-t-il, ce qu'on vient de faire ne veut rien dire pour toi.

- Ah oui, tiens-la moi, s'il te plaît, je serai pas crédible avec ça.

Elle lui glissa la bague dans la main et partit à la recherche d'un mec.

- Au fait, il y a une limite de temps, leur cria-t-elle.

- Non, lui répondit Bill.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait trouvé sa cible, un beau surfeur, au teint mate et aux cheveux blonds, avec des muscles parfaitement développés.

- Salut, lui dit-elle.

- Salut, fit-il.

- L'eau est bonne ?

- Pas mal et il n'y a plus que des surfeurs.

- Tu en fais depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis que je tiens debout.

- Ce qui explique ces muscles, dit-elle, effleurant légèrement ses abdominaux.

- Et toi, tu surfes ?

- Non mais j'adorerai.

- Je suis sûr que tu pourrais très vite y arriver.

- Tu m'apprendrais ?

- Ouais, avec plaisir.

- Ça te dit demain ?

- Ouais, sans souci, tu veux qu'on se retrouve où ?

- A toi de choisir, t'as qu'à me laisser ton numéro et je t'appelle ce soir pour voir.

Pendant ce temps-là, à une centaine de mètres.

- Non mais tu as vu ça, s'excita Georg, elle le touche.

- Ben ouais, le contact, c'est important.

- Important, mon cul, c'est facultatif.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a passé, qu'est-ce qui allait la gêner, demanda son frère.

Tom rougit brutalement et bégaya.

- Euh… je…

Et il ouvrit la main. Bill sauta sur la bague et l'essaya.

- Whaou ! Putain, ça, c'est de la bague. Tu l'as demandé en mariage ?

- Non ! Enfin, pas encore, peut-être, ce soir, si tout se passe bien.

- Non, t'es sérieux, demanda Georg.

- Je pense pas que je survivrai à une autre de ses crises, elle non plus d'ailleurs.

- Alors tu devrais peut-être aller l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne choisisse ce beau gosse pour partir avec.

- Eh, je suis plus beau que lui, d'abord.

- Peut-être mais elle semble bien partie.

Tom s'élança, tant bien que mal à cause de son pantalon.

Elle avait sorti un stylo et un papier de son sac. Matt était vraiment sympa, il allait lui apprendre le surf. Trop cool, ce gars, pensa-t-elle.

Cependant, son rêve déchanta vite. Tom se tenait à ses côtés.

- Naomi, tu as oublié ça, dit-il en passant de force la bague au doigt de sa petite-amie.

- Eh, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Salut, commença Matt, tendant la main vers Tom, je suis Matt.

- Ouais, c'est ça, grogna-t-il sans serrer la main. Tom, le petit-ami de cette méchante fille.

- Tom, le gronda-t-elle, ne t'imagine pas des choses.

- Oh mais je ne m'imagine rien, dit-il en prenant le bout de papier.

Il le déchira en plusieurs morceaux et saisit la main pâle dans la sienne.

- Allez, viens, on rentre.

- Eh, ça suffit, stop, arrête, Tom.

Mais voyant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas, elle se retourna vers Matt et lui lança :

- Désolée, à un de ces quatre, peut-être.

Tom s'arrêta brusquement, secoua la tête et se remit à avancer.

Il regarda droit devant lui et vit que Bill et Georg avaient cessé de rire. La seule chose qu'il entendait maintenant était un bruit habituel, celui de filles criant de joie. Il se figea en voyant un groupe d'une quinzaine de groupies. C'était trop tard pour Bill et Georg mais lui pouvait peut-être encore s'en sortir. Il lâcha la main de Naomi qui venait de repérer les groupies. Elle retourna sa bague, n'en laissant voir que l'anneau. Elle était prête à faire demi-tour quand elle réfléchit. Il venait de lui détruire ses leçons de surf. Elle s'apprêta, enlevant son gilet, empourprant ses joues et :

- Tom, c'est Tom, Tom, Tom, pose avec moi, s'il te plaît, cria-t-elle.

Les groupies levèrent la tête et l'aperçurent.

Un groupe se rua sur lui, appareil photo et marqueur en main. Naomi en profita pour prendre la fuite discrètement.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans le hall de l'hôtel. Elle se rendit au restaurant pour se désaltérer. Nessa, la voyant arriver, légèrement échevelée, la héla.

- Naomi, je suis là.

Elle souriait encore de sa vengeance. Quand il rentrerait, Tom serait fâché mais elle devrait réussir à le calmer.

- Salut Nessa.

- Eh mais…

Son regard se porta sur la main de sa sœur. Elle la lui retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- C'est quoi, ça ? Tom t'a demandé en mariage ?

- Ça, oui, c'est un cadeau de Tom mais non, il ne me l'a pas demandé.

- Où est-il ?

- Aux prises avec des groupies, à cause de moi, rit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

Naomi lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé avec Matt puis l'arrivée des groupies.

- T'es dans la merde, ma sœur, il ne va pas te le pardonner aussi facilement.

- Le sexe arrange beaucoup de choses. Où est Gus ?

- Il prenait une douche. Je voulais pas être tentée de l'y rejoindre. Tu te rends compte qu'il m'a enfin dit "Je t'aime".

- Ah ouais, c'est super.

- Oui, il faut d'ailleurs que je te remercie. C'est grâce à toi qu'il l'a dit. Et maintenant, il ne s'arrête plus. Tiens, le voilà justement.

- Salut Naomi, ça va, demanda-t-il, prenant place auprès de sa petite-amie.

- Oui, très bien.

Les trois autres garçons venaient d'entrer en courant dans le hall de l'hôtel. Ils avaient dû faire un détour pour que personne ne sache où était leur hôtel.

Tom cherchait Naomi du regard. Il allait monter dans sa chambre quand il aperçut les cheveux blonds dans le restaurant. Il souffla une bonne fois et s'approcha, l'air détaché.

- Salut Gus, salut Nessa, fit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Naomi.

- Ça va, lui demanda Nessa.

- Ouais, parfait, on a croisé une horde de groupies. On a fait plein de photos, j'ai signé des tas d'autographes, j'ai même pu signer de chouettes parties de leur anatomie, Georg a adoré aussi. Et y en a même qui m'ont embrassé, elles m'ont toutes filé leur numéro. Va falloir que je pense à rechanger de forfait. Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve un forfait illimité. Dix heures, ça va vraiment plus me suffire…. Ah, on est d'ailleurs invité à aller en boîte, ce soir, qui vient ?

- Non merci, vieux, moi et les boîtes, ça fait deux.

- Je reste avec lui, fit la rousse.

Bill et Georg venaient d'entrer dans le restau.

- Putain, ça fait du bien, un bon bain de filles, sortit Georg.

- Ouais, t'aurais peut-être eu ta chance avec l'une d'entre elles.

- Au fait, on a oublié notre pari, se souvint Bill.

- Laissez tomber les mecs, c'est moi qui gagne, dit Tom en vidant ses poches.

- Et merde, gémirent les deux autres.

- Bon, qui vient en boîte ?

- En tout cas, pas moi, je ne tiens pas à te voir te faire peloter toute la nuit sans pouvoir rien faire. Je t'attendrai.

- T'inquiètes, on le surveillera, la rassura le chanteur.

- Oui, je me ferais un plaisir d'éloigner les filles de son corps, ajouta le bassiste.

- Je te tiendrai compagnie, dit Nessa.

- Je peux venir, demanda Gustav.

- Hum… je sais pas, est-ce que tu seras capable de nous supporter, le railla Naomi.

- Eh, c'est moi qui vous supporte depuis le plus longtemps. Je suis encore capable de passer une soirée avec vous.

- Bon, ok, je veux bien que tu viennes, Nessa ?

- Je pense qu'il y arrivera.

- Au fait, Gus, j'ai un service à te demander, déclara Tom.

- Ouais, quoi ?

- En privé, viens par là.

Dès qu'ils revinrent, ils commandèrent. Après manger, chacun rejoignit sa chambre pour prendre une douche, se préparant à l'interview qui aurait lieu en fin d'après-midi.

Tom venait d'entrer dans la salle de bains quand il se mit à crier. Naomi entra à son tour et découvrit ce qu'il se passait. Le tee-shirt, le beau tee-shirt de Tom était fichu. Hormis les traces de marqueurs qui le jonchaient, il y avait surtout un immense trou au niveau du dos. Il ne l'avait remarqué qu'en enlevant son sweat.

- Putain de merde, gueula-t-il. Naomi, tu me dois un tee-shirt.

- On te l'a offert, crétin.

- C'est pas une raison.

- Donne-moi ta carte, je vais t'en racheter un tout de suite.

- Ah, ah, ah, très drôle.

- Alors arrête de brailler.

- Et si tu venais à la douche avec moi, histoire d'exhiber ton joli cadeau.

- Tu m'en veux toujours, demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

- Non mais évite à l'avenir, arrête de me jeter dans d'autres bras et de me faire des crises de jalousie après.

- D'accord, je vais éviter de continuer ce genre de bêtises.

- Merci, on va la prendre cette douche ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé, l'interrogea Nessa.

- Si je pouvais l'aider à passer une bonne soirée.

- …

- Il veut une soirée romantique avec Naomi.

- Et il croit que tu vas l'aider ? rit-elle.

- Ben des trois, je suis le plus censé et le moins exubérant. Peut-être pas le plus romantique mais, honnêtement, tu laisserais Bill s'en charger ?

- Pour une demande en mariage, oui.

- Quelle demande en mariage ?

- Tom lui a offert une bague qui ressemble beaucoup à une bague de fiançailles.

- Tu es jalouse ?

- Non, j'ai pas besoin que tu m'épouses maintenant. Déjà que tu me dises "Je t'aime", pour moi, c'est le Nirvana.

- Donc tu ne m'en voudras pas si j'attends encore un peu.

- Non, je pense que mes parents seront bien assez occupés avec un mariage.

- Viens par là.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras. Ils étaient bien là, seulement tous les deux, dans cette simplicité qui leur plaisait.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par se libérer de son étreinte et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, perdant toute sa douceur, elle le poussa dans la salle de bains.

- A la douche, t'as interview dans moins de deux heures.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'on a tout le temps pour cette douche…

- Coquin.

- Me dis pas que tu y avais pas pensé ?

- Non, j'avoue, je t'ai suivi ici pour ça, d'ailleurs.

- Et dire que je pensais que c'était pour admirer mon sublime corps.

- Oui, je compte bien en profiter de ton corps et, plus particulièrement d'une certaine partie de ton anatomie.

- Et si je te faisais goûter à une autre partie de mon anatomie.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Tu oublies ma spécialité, ma puce.

- Ta spécialité ? Au lit ou dans la vie ?

- Dans la vie, ma puce, dans la vie.

- Oh, ça, c'est facile, tu es spécialiste pour faire tomber les gentilles jeunes filles entre tes griffes en te désignant comme un bon gros nounours timide.

- Eh, je suis pas un gros nounours.

- Non, justement, tu serais plutôt un félin qui s'avance vers sa proie sans qu'elle ne t'aperçoive. Et tu n'es pas timide.

- Eh, je suis timide.

- Bien sûr, moi aussi, je te crois. Et cette douche alors, c'est quoi ta spécialité ?

- Mes doigts, tu oublies que je suis batteur.

- Hum, tes doigts, ça faisait longtemps, ça.

- Je me souviens des bruits qui sortaient de ta bouche la dernière fois, à croire que tu préfères mes doigts à ma partie virile.

- J'aime les deux mais tes doigts sont plus accessibles, dit-elle en finissant de se déshabiller.

- Alors viens en profiter, mon cœur, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Je t'aime.

Son petit-ami avait beau avoir l'air bourru et timide, elle savait que sous ses airs effacés, il assurait. Il assurait même un maximum, il avait beau être attentif et doux, il pouvait se montrer fougueux et sauvage quand elle le désirait. Il se montrait toujours à son écoute pour ce qui était du sexe. Mais il ne savait jamais quand quelque chose se passait mal entre eux. Elle était toujours la même, elle lui laissait son espace vital, sa solitude qui lui était indispensable à son équilibre et, puisqu'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble toutes les nuits… Il se promit d'être plus attentif, plus observateur envers elle.

- Nessa, promets-moi de me le dire la prochaine fois que je fais une bêtise.

- Ok, je te le promets mais, en échange, je veux que tu me joues quelque chose.

- Doux ou puissant ?

- Surprends-moi.

Une heure plus tard, Bill sortait de sa douche. Il ouvrit sa valise et en sortit quelques fringues. Il arpentait la chambre en boxer noir. Naomi et Nessa s'étaient retrouvées dans le couloir pour discuter de leur prise de bec. Elle s'étaient expliquées et s'étaient serrées entre leurs bras. Elles virent Bill sortir en boxer et il demanda à Naomi si Tom se trouvait dans leur chambre. Il avait laissé sa porte ouverte et se dirigea vers l'autre chambre.

- Eh, Naomi, tu vois ce que je vois, demanda la rouquine.

- Quoi, dit-elle en se retournant vers la chambre du brun. Oh non, pas ce pantalon. Me dis pas que c'est ce qu'il compte mettre.

- Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. T'as une idée ?

- J'en ai bien une mais il va falloir que tu me couvres.

- Ok, j'empêche Bill d'entrer. Dis-moi juste ce que tu comptes faire.

- Le brûler !

- Quoi ?

- Faut que je me dépêche.

- Oui, oui, file.

Elle saisit le pantalon, le jeta dans la poubelle et prit le briquet zippo du chanteur qui traînait sur la table. Le feu prit vite et, rapidement, une flamme apparut. Elle essaya de l'éteindre avec un oreiller mais échoua. Elle appela Nessa à son secours quand l'alarme incendie de la chambre s'activa. Elles s'enfuirent après que l'eau se soit mise à couler. Bill accourut dans la chambre, suivi de près par Tom. Le temps qu'il réagisse, le feu prit vite et, rapidement, une flamme apparut. Elle essaya de l'éteindre avec un oreiller mais échoua. Elle appela Nessa à son secours quand l'alarme incendie de la chambre s'activa. Elles s'enfuirent après que l'eau se soit mise à couler. Bill accourut dans la chambre, suivi de près par Tom. Le temps qu'il réagisse, le feu était déjà éteint et son brushing et son maquillage étaient out.

Très rapidement, le personnel arriva. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque et enlevé la poubelle, le personnel repartit en rassurant Bill.

Il portait toujours son boxer mais avait rajouté le tee-shirt trouvé chez Tom. Il s'avança vers son lit pour se couvrir d'un vêtement jeté là.

- Et merde, où est mon pantalon ?

- Lequel, lui demanda Tom.

- Le blanc et noir rayé.

Tom cacha son sourire. C'étaient donc elles, ces coquines.

- Désolé, Bill, je l'ai pas vu mais on va être en retard, enfiles-en un autre et allons-y. Tu te referas beau sur la route.

- Ok, je ne me coifferai pas aujourd'hui.

- On demandera à Nath si elle peut faire quelque chose quand on sera là-bas. Bon, j'y vais, je voudrais voir Naomi avant de partir.

- Eh, sois à l'heure, d'accord, pas de bêtises.

- Je viens déjà d'en faire, je la laisse se reposer maintenant.

- Pervers.

- Eh, dis pas ça, tu parles à un futur homme marié.

- Parles-en à David d'abord.

- Ok, je lui en parlerai après l'interview.

- Non, Tom, je suis désolé.

- Mais David, pourquoi ?

- Imagine comment l'événement va être surmédiatisé. Vous ne serez pas tranquilles. Et Naomi ? Tu y as pensé ? Elle ne pourra plus sortir et son boulot ? Elle ne pourra plus être mannequin. Elle sera surveillée, épiée, sa famille aussi.

- Merde, t'as raison, j'avais pas pensé à ça. Je… je veux pas qu'elle en souffre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre à cause de moi. Je ne la laisserai pas aller redormir une nouvelle fois avec Bill. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas.

- A Naomi ?

- Non, à Bill. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi la touche, ni ne la voit dans une petite tenue. Mais et la bague ?

- Quoi, la bague ? Tu n'as pas besoin de renoncer à tes plans. Tu peux la demander en mariage mais il faudra juste que tu lui expliques que, si elle accepte, vous ne pourrez pas vous marier tout de suite.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Tu pourras au moins nous organiser une petite fête, juste entre nous. Tu auras même le droit de venir.

- Attend au moins qu'elle te dise oui.

- Tu oublies que je suis irrésistible.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Tom frappa à la porte de la chambre de Gustav. Nessa vint lui ouvrir. Il entra dans la chambre en souriant.

- Naomi, appela-t-il.

Elle sortit de la salle de bains, timidement.

- Méchante fille.

Nessa était de retour dans le canapé auprès de Gustav.

- Vous avez foutu le feu au pantalon de Bill. Mais vous êtes folles ?

- Nous, s'insurgea Nessa, on a rien fait.

- Mais bien sûr. Depuis le temps que vous nous dîtes qu'il est laid.

- Oh, on va se faire pardonner, chéri, on va aller faire du shopping aujourd'hui pour lui en trouver un autre.

- Tu connais sa taille ?

- Oui, c'est du XXS, répondit Nessa.

- De toute façon, on trouvera, on est des filles.

Gustav eut un sourire. Elles étaient pas croyables, ces filles. Pire que des groupies, niveau conneries.

- Allez, vous dégagez les mecs ou vous serez encore en retard.

- Nessa, je crois que j'ai trouvé.

- J'arrive.

Naomi tenait entre ses mains un cintre d'où pendait un pantalon noir et gris. Nois sur les côtés et gris au centre, en jeans délavé.

- C'est parfait. C'est sa taille ?

- Ben, vu que je rentrerai pas dedans, je suppose que oui.

- Ok, on le prend. Au pire, on le changera demain.

- On lui prend un tee-shirt aussi ?

- Ok, je vais voir ça.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le pantalon et le haut étaient emballés, prêt à offrir.

Le soir-même, au dîner.

- Bill, on a un truc pour toi, annonça Nessa.

Il boudait toujours la perte de son pantalon.

- On voulait se faire pardonner d'avoir brûlé ton pantalon.

- C'était vous, s'excita-t-il.

- Oui.

- Mais vous avez manqué de faire cramer ma chambre.

- Ça, c'était pas prévu, affirma Nessa.

- Mais on va se faire pardonner. On a un cadeau pour toi.

Elle sortit le sac contenant les deux paquets.

- On a fait du shopping cet après-midi.

Bill sourit de toutes ses dents. Il était toujours comme ça quand il recevait un cadeau. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon le jour de Noël devant le sapin. Elle lui tendit celui qui contenait le pantalon.

Il se hâta de l'ouvrir délicatement et sortit enfin le précieux bien.

- Whaou ! Il est trop classe.

- Tu nous montreras ce que ça donne ? proposa Nessa. J'espère que ça ira au niveau de la taille.

- Je vais l'essayer tout de suite.

- Attends, l'interrompit Naomi. Tu veux pas l'autre ?

- Quoi, vous m'avez pris un autre truc ?

- Oui, quelque chose pour aller avec, dit Nessa, lui tendant le second paquet.

Bill applaudit rapidement et se rua sur le nouveau paquet.

Il l'ouvrit tout aussi minutieusement que le premier et en sortit un tee-shirt noir avec des écritures grises gothiques.

- Chouette, chouette, chouette, merci les filles.

- Tu nous en veux encore pour l'autre pantalon, tenta Nessa.

- Non, plus maintenant. Et vous viendrez faire du shopping avec moi la prochaine fois. Et vous me montrerez ce magasin, il a l'air sympa.

- Pour toi, oui, confirma Naomi.

- Bon et si tu allais essayer, j'aimerai bien aller me coucher, renchérit Tom.

- Quoi, on a même pas mangé.

- Va te changer, l'interrompit Tom.

- Ok, ok, M. Grognon.

Ils commandèrent et attendirent le retour du chanteur. Il était allé se changer dans sa chambre.

Dix minutes plus tard, un record pour Bill, il redescendit. En même temps, il n'avait besoin que d'enlever deux fringues et d'en remettre autant. Il fit une entrée fracassante, encore plus souriant que d'habitude. Les filles ne s'étaient pas trompées, il était sublime.

- Whaou, le sifflèrent les filles.

- T'es beau, frangin.

- Ouais, j'avoue, si j'étais une fille, je pourrais être intéressé, avoua Georg.

- Toujours aussi beau, compléta Gustav en prenant la main de Nessa dans la sienne. Félicitations, ma belle.

- Eh mais c'est moi qui ait trouvé le pantalon.

- Félicitations, Naomi.

- Et si on mangeait, proposa, un peu stressé, Tom.


	6. Petits secrets entre amis

Pour PetiteLarme qui, la première, m'a laissé une review.

**Chapitre 6 : Petits secrets entre amis**

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Tom ? demanda la blonde.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as l'air stressé depuis que tu es rentré.

- Moi ? Mais non, je ne suis pas stressé.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu remonter aussi vite.

- Parce que j'avais envie de toi.

- A ce point ? Je te rappelle qu'on a couché ensemble cet après-midi.

- T'as pas envie ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- Bien sûr que si. J'ai toujours envie de toi.

- Bien alors entrons.

Il ouvrit la porte et fut stupéfait. Il avait demandé à Gustav d'organiser une soirée romantique. Il se retrouvait dans une chambre d'un autre style.

Il s'avança jusqu'à sa table de nuit. Dessus, un petit mot… de Nessa.

« J'ai un peu changé le style de la soirée en fonction de vos goûts et de vos personnalités. Tu trouveras dans la table de nuit tout ce qu'il te faut pour ton entreprise. Merde. Bisous Nessa. »

Tom laissa vagabonder sa main jusqu'au tiroir. Son regard s'y posa. Alors c'était avec ça qu'il jouait les deux autres. Eh bien, effectivement, Nessa était peut-être plus perverse qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Naomi errait dans la chambre, effleurant du bout de ses doigts les flammes des bougies rouges.

- C'est quoi tout ça, Tom ?

- Ça, c'est ta soirée, mon cœur.

- Ma soirée mais pourquoi.

- Chut, mon cœur, tu le sauras tout à l'heure, après qu'on soit passé par là, dit-il en désignant le lit.

- Pervers, lui susurra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Toi-même, lui répondit-il.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Tom hurla et se mit à sauter partout dans la chambre. Naomi lui avait dit oui. Certes, elle avait longuement réfléchi mais elle avait accepté.

Gustav et Nessa sortirent de leur chambre pour entendre les cris de joie du blond.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller les féliciter, demanda Nessa.

- Si tu veux les surprendre en plein ébat, libre à toi mais moi, j'y vais pas.

- Alors retournons-nous coucher, on a encore un peu de temps, murmura-t-elle.

Naomi était désormais fiancée au plus grand dragueur du groupe, quelle ironie !

Les garçons ne savaient pas grand-chose des boulots des filles. Ils savaient que Naomi était mannequin mais n'avait jamais vu ses photos, pas plus que ses deux books qu'elle gardait toujours dans sa valise. Deux books : un officiel avec des photos habillées et l'officieux. Sur Naomi, il savait qu'elle écrivait mais ils ignoraient si elle était pigiste ou autre chose. La seule chose qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'elle ne quittait pas son ordinateur et que personne ne pouvait l'utiliser car elle était la seule à en posséder le mot de passe.

Alors qu'ils étaient encore en Allemagne, son photographe habituel lui avait proposé un photo shoot aux USA, à New York.

Elle avait accepté et c'était pour cette raison qu'en ce lundi matin, elle était dans un avion, à traverser le pays d'ouest en est. Par chance, les garçons donnaient un concert le soir-même à San Francisco. Ils étaient encore partis plus tôt que Naomi et ne rentraient que le lendemain. Les filles avaient refusé de venir, trop occupées, l'une comme l'autre. Les garçons avaient été surpris mais ils n'en avaient pipé mot. Après tout, elles avaient droit à un jour de repos. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours. Des déclarations d'amour, une demande en mariage…

Naomi passa ce lundi dans son élément : photographe, styliste, maquilleur…

Les photos sortiraient dans deux semaines et toute l'Amérique la découvrirait. Le photographe lui avait montré les deux photos qui allaient paraître. Elle en était ravie.

Cette semaine-là, Nessa fut très occupée. Elle avait un manuscrit à rendre pour le vendredi et il lui manquait toujours sa scène finale. Elle la voulait grandiose mais elle la réécrivait depuis une semaine et rien. Une semaine qu'elle passait ses nuits sur son ordinateur et qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait beau s'informer, prendre un maximum de renseignements, un élément lui manquait. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois son homme dormir sur le ventre. Ses mains étaient posées à côté de sa tête, bandant ses muscles dorsaux. Elle quitta son ordinateur pour venir s'asseoir délicatement à ses côtés. Elle se pencha et déposa de légers baisers sur ses épaules, descendant lentement vers le bas. Cette scène, toute simple, lui donna la solution : il lui manquait la sensualité, l'effleurement, la douceur de l'échange. Elle se releva avec douceur et se réinstalla face à son ordi. Ses doigts se mirent à pianoter sur le clavier. Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle s'allongea aux côtés de Gustav pour un repos bien mérité.

Au petit-déjeuner, ils reçurent l'habituel appel d'Andréas. Il appelait toujours avant d'aller se coucher, ce qui revenait pour eux au matin. Le téléphone sonna et Bill décrocha. Comme à leur habitude, ils discutèrent pendant près d'une demi-heure. Avant de passer le téléphone à Tom, Andréas prit des nouvelles de Nessa et lui demanda de l'embrasser pour lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient aux USA, Andréas lui demandait des nouvelles de Nessa. Jamais de Naomi ou des autres. Juste d'elle. Pourquoi ne l'appelait-il pas tout simplement ? C'était d'autant plus curieux que Gustav et Nessa allaient fêter leur 8ème mois de relation. Bill, curieux, se décida de mener l'enquête. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait : découvrir des secrets.

Georg arriva enfin à table, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tom, ayant raccroché, lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Regardez ce que je viens d'acheter, lança Georg, sortant le dernier magasine de Playboy d'un sac. Je suis le seul à être en âge de l'acheter.

- Désolée, Georg mais moi aussi, souffla Nessa.

- Oui mais toi, ça te branche pas des nanas à poil. Tiens, à ce propos, y en a une trop belle.

Il ouvrit le magasine à une certaine page et l'exhiba devant les autres. La jeune fille avait le teint pâle, un corps fin et allongé et de longs cheveux blonds qui lui cachaient en partie la poitrine. Seul son visage était caché par un voile. Grâce à un astucieux jeu d'ombre, on la voyait de face mais on ne pouvait distinguer son sexe dénudé. Le seul signe distictif visible était un tatouage, une clé de sol à l'aine droite. Tom fixa le tatouage, les yeux grands ouverts. Bill le contemplait aussi.

- Oui, ben c'est une fille, c'est tout, commença Tom.

- Oui et d'ailleurs, tu n'aimes pas les blondes.

- Non, j'avoue, désolé, Naomi, je préfère les brunes.

- Eh bien, trouve-t-en une dedans, ça ne doit pas manquer.

Ils finirent le repas dans un silence quasi religieux. Tom fulminait, Georg feuilletait toujours le magasine, Naomi et Nessa échangeaient des coups d'œil stressés.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les garçons partirent pour toute la journée en interviews. Les filles se trouvaient enfin seules.

- Aïe, merde, putain, Georg, fais chier, s'énerva Naomi.

- C'est clair que sur ce coup-là, il a vraiment pas assuré.

- Et merde, dit-elle en sortant son portable. C'est Tom.

- Fallait s'y attendre… Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Qu'on doit parler.

- Et merde. Courage, p'tite sœur. De toute façon, en tant que futur mari, tu aurais dû lui dire un jour.

- Je voulais juste pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça.

- Je compatis.

Naomi redoutait leur pourrait-elle lui expliquer l'art de cette photo ? Elle n'était pas vulgaire, on ne voyait rien. Et elle ne faisait pas que ce genre de photos. Elle allait devoir lui montrer ses books. Mais avant, elle devait en parler à David, lui demander son avis. Car, oui, David était au courant des activités professionnelles des deux sœurs. Il y avait été contraint de par son métier. Il savait qu'elles étaient clean mais il y avait été obligé. Malgré les photos de Naomi et les romans de Nessa, elles n'étaient pas dangereuses. De plus, elles gagnaient bien leur vie et les garçons les aimaient vraiment. Elle sortit son portable, alla chercher le nuléro de David dans son répertoire et l'appela. Il répondit rapidement. Il se trouvait toujours dans la voiture sur le siège passager avant. Elle discuta avec lui pendant quelques minutes. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, elle le dirait à Tom.

Le soir venu, elle prit Bill à l'écart quelques minutes. Ceci mis au point, elle pouvait affronter Tom. Elle entra dans sa chambre où l'attendait le blond. Sitôt entrée, il attaqua :

- Tu peux m'expliquer, Naomi ?

- Assied-toi, je vais t'expliquer.

Elle alla à sa valise et en sortit deux books.

- Voilà, j'ai deux books. En général, je fais des photos de mode ou des pubs habillées. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas tout le temps. Du coup, j'ai fait faire un deuxième book. Ce sont des photos de charme, c'est sûr mais elles sont artistiques. Je ne suis pas forcément entièrement nue. Tiens, regarde. Si je dois me marier avec toi, je veux que tu me fasses confiance. Je te dirai à chaque fois que je referai des photos et je te montrerai les photos avant leur parution. Je te laisse les regarder tranquille. Je vais voir Nessa.

Tom feuilleta le livre. Au début, sceptique sur le fait de voir ce genre de photos, feuilleté auparavant par des professionnels. Parce que, finalement, il n'était pas le seul à la voir nue. C'était ce point qui le dérangeait le plus. Il devrait faire un effort, ce n'était que professionnel. Lui aussi, on le prenait tout le temps en photo, on lui prêtait des aventures avec plein de filles, la presse était sans scrupule avec lui. Mais Naomi n'était pas jalouse, elle lui faisait confiance. Il devait faire de même pour elle. Il sortit de la chambre et alla frapper à la porte de Gus et Nessa. Naomi vint lui ouvrir.

- T'es toujours fâché, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Fâché, oui mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Merci Nessa d'avoir veillé sur elle.

- Pas de souci, Tom.

Ils revinrent dans leur chambre et prirent place sur le lit.

- Bon, je comprends que ce soit ton boulot mais j'ai du mal par rapport au nu. Parce que, même si, sur les photos, on ne te voit pas, le staff, lui, te voit.

- Et tu vas aussi m'interdire d'aller chez le gynéco ?

- Non, c'est leur boulot mais…

- Eh ben eux, c'est pareil. Ils ne me regardent même pas avec envie. Ils en voient passer toute la journée, ils ne me remarquent pas plus que ça. Tu es le seul à m'apprécier nue.

- Je serai le dernier ?

- Bien sûr, tu me combles largement à toi tout seul.

- Alors viens que je continue à te combler.

Le lendemain matin, Bill ne cessait de bouger. Le soir-même, les garçons allaient à une remise de prix. Bill était impatient de savoir l'avis des américains sur leur musique. Il était à la fois excité et stressé. De ce fait, il ne cessait de bouger ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer ses collègues. Il avait été convenu que, s'ils gagnaient un prix, ils iraient se détendre et le fêter en boîte de nuit. Sans quoi, ils se contenteraient de se saouler chez Bill. Mais, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé, ils avaient tout gagné. Ce soir, ils étaient nominés dans deux catégories : album de l'année et meilleur groupe étranger.

Les filles resteraient à l'hôtel, regardant l'émission à la télévision. Elles ne pouvaient pas venir avec eux, ce serait trop dangereux à cause des fans. Mais, ainsi, elles auraient le temps se faire toutes belles pour leur homme. Nessa porterait sa jupe plissée (achetée pour séduire Gustav) et un débardeur marron, elle aurait également des bottes hautes marrons avec des talons de hauteur moyenne. Naomi, quant à elle, serait tout en noir, sa couleur préférée : jupe courte, dos nu et pour compléter ce tableau déjà idyllique, une paire de petites chaussures ouvertes à talons.

Il ne manquait plus aux garçons de gagner. La journée passa rapidement pour les quatre garçons qui enchaînèrent encore les interviews. En même temps, ils étaient venus aux USA pour de la promo, pas pour des vacances.

Enfin, la retransmission commençait. Les filles s'installèrent devant la télévision dans la chambre de Nessa.

- La vache, y a plein de monde.

- Ouais, c'est clair, confirma Nessa. Ils avaient prévu de s'habiller comment.

- J'sais pas mais je pense que Tom sera en militaire ou en tout cas, je l'espère. J'adore quand il est habillé en militaire. En plus, maintenant qu'il a le caleçon qui va avec…

- Pitié, Naomi, ne m'explique pas les détails de ta vie sexuelle avec Tom.

- Hier soir, il m'a pris contre la porte de la chambre, il m'a soulevé et m'a…

- Stop, stop, stop, pitié, Nessa.

Elle se mit à rire et Nessa rit aussi.

- Le principal, c'est que vous soyez réconciliés.

- Oui, il ne m'en veut plus et il a apprécié le book.

- Tu m'étonnes. Je suis sûre qu'elles finiront sur son portable.

- Ça, c'est sûr mais les autres pourraient tomber dessus.

- Et je doute que ça lui plaise.

- Eh regarde, on voit Bill.

En fait, on apercevait plus les cheveux de Bill que Bill lui-même. Mais au moins, il était à l'écran.

Ils ne chanteraient pas ce soir, ce n'était qu'une remise de prix. Ils ne seraient donc pas trop fatigués, ce soir.

- Et le tien, il sera habillé comment ?

- Je parierai pour un jeans bleu et un tee-shirt noir. Cela dit, je suis pas sûre, il est très instable en ce moment. Il est parti avec un tee-shirt blanc aujourd'hui.

Elles recommencèrent à rire.

- Bon en bref, le plus intéressant, c'est ce que portera Bill.

- Ils annoncent les nominés pour le meilleur groupe étranger.

- Croisons les doigts, fit Nessa.

Dix secondes plus tard, le nom de Tokio Hotel avait été hurlé.

Les fans hurlaient pendant que le groupe se levait et s'étreignait. Ils montèrent sur scène, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les filles se mirent également à sourire en voyant la tenue de Bill. Il avait mis celle qu'elles lui avaient offert. D'ailleurs, le présentateur lui fit une remarque à propos de son look. Tom portait la tenue que Naomi avait espéré, Georg portait un jeans bleu et un tee-shirt blanc et gris. Gustav portait, comme toujours un jeans bleu, un tee-shirt noir et une casquette noire. Fidèle à lui-même.

- C'est bon, on sort.

Elles écoutèrent le discours de remerciements de Bill puis augmentèrent le son de la télé avant d'aller dans la salle de bains se préparer. Elles ne reviendraient que quand ils annonceraient l'album de l'année à moins qu'elles ne soient prêtes avant. Nessa, c'était sûr mais Naomi… Côté préparation, Naomi en avait pour des heures. En même temps, elle sortait avec Tom, elle devait être impeccable.

Nessa n'était pas embêté, elle. Elle avait choisi le mec qui lui ressemblait le plus niveau personnalité. Certes, elle se maquillait mais hormis un peu de noir sur les yeux et un peu de gel dans les cheveux pour les destructurer, elle ne s'embêtait pas. Une fois prête, elle retourna devant la télé et n'appela sa sœur que quand ils annoncèrent la catégorie du meilleur album. Naomi était aussi prête. Elles étaient prêtes à partir. Et, sans surprise, les garçons gagnèrent à nouveau. Nouvelles étreintes, nouveau discours (merci Bill) et un nouveau trophée à installer dans la bibliothèque.

Cinq minutes après, Tom appela Naomi pour lui dire à quelle boîte ils allaient. Ils ne se retrouveraient que dans deux heures, le temps de répondre aux interviews et de signer quelques centaines d'autographes. Au moins, le niveau sonore ne les changerait pas par rapport à la discothèque.

La blonde repartit dans sa chambre se changer tandis que Nessa faisait de même dans sa chambre.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, les filles étaient aux portes de la boîte.

- Allez, à nous le dance-floor, s'enthousiasma Naomi.

Elles firent une entrée fracassante dans la boîte. Tous les yeux convergèrent vers leurs corps. Des garçons les entouraient déjà, plus ou moins jeunes, plus ou moins clean. Elles amorcèrent leurs premiers pas sur la piste, face à face, un petit espace les séparant. Très vite, les mecs tentèrent leur chance en se plaçant derrière elles. Au bout de la première chanson, un peu rassérénées par l'ambiance, elles cherchèrent du regard le groupe. Elles le trouvèrent un peu à l'écart de la piste et se rapprochèrent furtivement, déplaçant leur horde de fans avec elles. Elles continuèrent à danser sous le regard de leur homme.

Autant Gustav restait de marbre, autant Tom fulminait. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher. S'il le faisait, il frapperait les mecs qui l'approcheraient et ne pourrait s'empêcher de la toucher. Non, il ne pouvait pas, Naomi lui en voudrait s'il faisait des bêtises. Il se décida à aller acheter une bouteille d'un alcool fort, de la vodka. Il servit ses amis et recommença à observer. Quand un jeune homme descendit ses mains de la taille aux fesses de Naomi, Tom frappa violemment la table. Georg eut à peine le temps de sauver la bouteille que les verres explosèrent à terre.

- Eh, du calme, vieux. Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne fera rien. Et elle sait très bien les virer, ces abrutis. Tiens, regarde.

Naomi venait de remettre à sa place cet importun au plus grand bonheur du blond. Les filles disparurent au bar le temps de boire deux ou trois verres. Tom et Bill allèrent danser, essayant de donner quelques bases de pas à Georg. Gustav resta tranquillement à sa table, observant du coin de l'œil Nessa qui venait d'accepter le verre offert par un inconnu. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les garçons revinrent, dépités.

- Un conseil, Georg, n'essaie pas de draguer sur la piste, tu n'as aucune chance, lança Tom.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, Georg, tu es une merde, un point, c'est tout, renchérit Bill.

- Regarde Gustav, lui, il va pas danser, commença Tom.

- Eh, c'est pas parce que je sais pas danser, c'est juste que cette musique, c'est de la merde, j'aime pas la techno. Demande à Nessa, je danse très bien sur quelque chose de dansable.

Les mecs se resservent à boire. Ils commençaient un peu à être gais avec le champagne qu'ils avaient bu pendant la remise de prix. Ils ne virent même pas les filles arriver. Ils ne s'aperçurent de leur présence que quand elles montèrent sur la petite table qui étaient devant les garçons. Ils se rebiffèrent un instant avant de les reconnaître. Ils avaient compris pourquoi la sécurité les avait laissées passer car elle était là. Deux gardes du corps se tenaient près de leur table et deux autres dans un périmètre de quinze mètres. Elles étaient visiblement alcoolisées car, sinon, elles ne les approchèrent pas.

Ils les regardaient sans bouger, ne sachant réellement quoi faire. Les filles, elles, savaient exactement quoi faire. Elles se firent face et commencèrent à se chauffer mutuellement, se frottant lascivement l'une contre l'autre. Elles posèrent leurs mains sur la taille de leur vis-à-vis, les faisant lentement descendre vers leurs fesses. Tom ne quittait pas Naomi des yeux, il ne la lâcha pas plus quand il se baissa pour chercher la bouteille. Quant il tendit la bouteille à Georg, son voisin, il remarqua enfin que ce dernier fixait aussi les filles.

- Georg, cria Tom, si tu poses les yeux sur Naomi, je te fais la peau.

- Excuse mec, je la fixai pas, je suis juste étonné qu'elles osent faire ça.

- Elles sont bourrées, signala Bill. Tu sais ce que tu fais toi, quand tu l'es ?

- Bill, l'avertissement compte aussi pour toi, le prévint Tom.

- Je regarde pas Naomi, l'informa le chanteur.

- Eh, intervint Gustav.

- C'est bon, je bave pas non plus sur Nessa. Je me contente d'apprécier la danse.

- Ok, c'est bon, vous avez le droit de regarder Nessa, je vous tuerai pas. Je sais qu'elle finira dans mes bras et pas dans les vôtres, vous êtes pas son style.

- De toute façon, c'est pas comme si on avait le choix.

Naomi se baissa, dans un seul mouvement avec Nessa.

- Non, vous n'avez pas le choix, lui confirma la blonde, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de bouger.

Elle attrapa le verre de Tom et le vida d'une traite. Gustav, qui venait de reposer la bouteille à terre, tendit son verre à Nessa avant qu'elle ne lui pique. Elle le remercia d'un petit sourire. A la fin de la chanson, Bill demanda à Georg de l'accompagner au bar, laissant les deux couples entre eux. Ils ne se touchèrent pas mais leurs regards reflétaient clairement désir et envie. Les garçons revinrent quelques minutes après avec une nouvelle bouteille de vodka, un cocktail et un pichet de bières. Bill tendit le cocktail à Nessa et un verre de vodka à Naomi. Tom et Gustav se servirent également et ils trinquèrent tous ensemble.

Les filles étaient toujours juchées sur leur table et oscillaient légèrement au rythme de la musique. Tom avait très envie de rejoindre Naomi, surtout qu'il commençait à être bien fait mais les mots de David résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. C'était dangereux pour elle et il refusait de la blesser. Il resta donc tranquillement assis à siroter verre après verre. Il se décida à aller rechercher un pichet de bières. Il avait besoin de bouger, Naomi était vraiment bandante dans cette tenue. Avant d'aller au bar, il devait vidanger sa vessie sous peine d'exploser. Une fille le suivit quelques minutes plus tard et entra à son tour dans les toilettes des filles.

Tom avait été tellement distrait par Naomi qu'il y était entré par erreur. Dès qu'il eut fini de pisser, il tomba nez-à-nez avec une blonde alcoolisée qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Se prenant au jeu, il l'embrassa en réponse. À cet instant, une furie débarqua dans la cabine de toilettes et chopa la blonde par les cheveux pour l'en sortir. Puis elle la frappa en plein visage d'un coup de poing.

- Eh, s'interposa Tom.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? l'engueula Naomi.

- Ben, euh...

-Et toi, pétasse, j'ai jamais pu te blairer. C'est pour ça que tu nous faisais la gueule à Nessa et à moi ? Parce que tu voulais me piquer mon mec !

- Eh, les filles, doucement, tenta de s'interposer Tom.

- Toi, la ferme, quand je voudrais ton avis, j'te le demanderai. Putain, Tom, tu sais même pas faire la différence entre une pétasse qui t'embrasse et moi.

- Elle m'a prise par surprise. Chéri, m'en veux pas, s'te plaît.

- J'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi maintenant. Je dois m'occuper d'elle d'abord.

- Non, non, s'il te plaît.

- T'avais qu'à y penser avant d'embrasser mon futur mari. Tu le savais pourtant.

- Mais je... mais je...

- Ferme-là, poufiasse !

- Tom, sors. Je te rejoindrai là-bas tout à l'heure.

- Tu…tu es sûre ?

- Dehors, c'est une histoire de filles.

Tom sortit un peu hésitant. Il ne savait pas pour qui il devait se faire le plus de souci.

Dix minutes plus tard, Nathalie sortit en pleurs des toilettes suivie par Naomi, souriante. Elle revint dans la salle, lança un petit sourire énigmatique à Tom et rejoignit Nessa qui se déhanchait toujours sur la table sous le regard de Gustav.

La rousse l'interrogea du regard mais Naomi lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre qu'elles en parleraient plus tard.

Dans le taxi qui les ramenait à l'hôtel. Elles étaient parties avant les garçons de façon à être prêtes quand ils arriveraient.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Nessa.

- Tu as très bien entendu. Je l'ai retrouvé en train de rouler un patin à MON mec, leur maquilleuse.

- Ben putain. Et tu n'en veux pas à Tom ?

- Ben si mais bon, il avait bu, elle était blonde, elle lui a sauté dessus. Je veux bien admettre que c'était pas de sa faute.

- Eh bien, tu n'aurais pas dit ça il y a peu.

- Oui mais il y a peu, il ne m'avait pas dit « je t'aime » et il ne m'avait pas demandé de l'épouser.

- Donc il est pardonné ?

- Oui mais je lui dirais pas, je veux qu'il se fasse pardonner cette nuit.

- Coquine !

- Ben oui et j'assume !

Une heure plus tard, peu après le retour des garçons.

Bill et Georg, seuls célibataires du groupe, étaient partis cuver leur vin dans leur lit respectif tandis que deux mecs, bien chauffés par l'alcool, se décidèrent à aller « chauffer » leur compagne.

Ils sortirent leur voix rauque de circonstance et entrèrent, conquérants dans leur chambre.

Tom tomba sur une Naomi qui sortait de la douche, en simple serviette comme d'habitude et qui la tenait serrée au niveau de sa poitrine.

- Salut toi, prononça-t-il de sa voix « sexy ».

- Tom, le réprimanda-t-elle, tu as descendu combien de vodka après mon départ.

- Un certain nombre, j'aime pas quand tu es fâchée.

- J'étais pas fâchée contre toi, j'étais fâchée contre Nathalie.

- Oui mais ça faisait comme si tu m'aimais plus, bouda-t-il.

- Viens par ici que je te montre si je t'aime plus.

- Tu vas me taper ? demanda-t-il, peu rassuré, l'alcool embrumant son cerveau.

- Je pensais plus à te faire du bien mais si tu me le demandes, je pourrais te taper.

- Non, non, non. Je préfère les câlins.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et si tu venais m'embrasser.

Dès qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il soupira d'aise. Il prit ses mains entre les siennes, laissant échapper sa serviette. Il rompit leur baiser et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille.

- C'est comme ça que je te préfère, nue.

- Sur ou sous toi ?

- Sur moi, répondit-il en la poussant sur le lit.

- Tom, tu m'écrases, laisse-moi passer au dessus.

- Non, je veux d'abord te faire des câlins comme ça.

- Ok mais pas trop longtemps, je voudrais pas que tu t'endormes.

- Moi, m'endormir ? Je vais te faire l'amour, pas dormir.

- Espérons que tu dises vrai.

Il fondit sur ses lèvres et les embrassa sensuellement, savourant la douceur de sa langue.

- Convaincue ?

- Hum, non. Je veux autre chose ?

- Et quoi ?

Elle vint à la rencontre de son oreille et y murmura son secret.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le blond.

- C'est ce que je veux, lui confirma-t-elle.

- Hum, bon programme.

- Et si tu commençais ?

- Avant faut que j'aille à la douche, je pue et j'aimerai pas te salir, t'es toute propre, fit-il en l'embrassant furtivement sur les lèvres.

- Mais...

Mais Tom était déjà dans la salle de bains. Elle soupira. Elle était prête et lui, il se défilait. Il était pas croyable.

Je vais le tuer, pensa-t-elle en attendant que sa majesté n'accepte de lui accorder du temps et des orgasmes...

Dans la chambre d'à côté, celle de Gustav et Nessa.

Gustav entra dans la chambre sans bruit et trouva sa chérie devant son ordinateur.

Elle surfait sur le net.

- Bonsoir, mon cœur.

- Bonsoir, chéri. Pas trop crevé ?

- Jamais quand tu es là, à m'attendre.

- Alors file à la douche, je nous ai trouvé un super programme pour ce soir.

- Quel genre ?

- Le genre « jeu au lit » comme toi et moi, on les aime.

- Et tu nous as trouvé ça sur le net.

- Yep.

- J'ai hâte d'y être.

- Alors à la douche, j'arrive.

Gustav commença à se déshabiller rapidement et entra dans la cabine de douche.

Nessa entra à son tour.

- Pourquoi t'as pas pris ta douche avant ? demanda-t-il, un peu étonné.

- Je savais que tu prendrais la tienne en rentrant alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait gagner du temps en commençant ici. C'était pas une bonne idée ?

- Si, si. J'espérais bien que c'était pour une raison comme ça.

- Eh, et si tu m'embrassais parce que là, je tiens plus.

- Pourquoi tu tiens plus ?

- T'as vu comment tu me regardais tout à l'heure ! J'avais tellement envie de te sauter dessus, de sauter dans tes bras et de te faire un de mes petits massages…

- En même temps, c'est toi qui l'a cherché à te déhancher comme ça en petite jupe sous mes yeux.

- Je voulais pas danser pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

- J'ai remarqué et j'ai très apprécié même s'il fallait que je me contrôle vu où on était.

- Ben maintenant, t'as plus besoin de te contrôler.

Il la retourna violemment et la plaqua contre la vitre de la douche.

- Attention à toi, quand je me contrôle plus, je deviens violent.

Nessa se mit à rire.

- Toi, violent ? Oui, je pourrais y croire mais pas avec moi, mon cœur.

Il lui lécha le cou de la base à la mâchoire et la retourna en douceur.

- Tu as raison, pas avec toi. Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non, tu m'as juste un peu surprise mais je m'en remettrai avec un bisou.

- Juste un ?

- Non, tu as raison, tu vas devoir me faire autant de bisous qu'il y a de minutes dans une heure pour te faire pardonner.

- La sentence me semble correcte. J'ai quel délai ?

- Une heure et attention, je compte.

- Alors je commence.

Toujours sous la douche, Gustav commença à effectuer son gage, non sans apprécier cette délicieuse torture qu'elle lui inflige.

De retour dans la chambre des deux blonds.

- Voilà, je suis tout beau, tout propre, je sens bon. Je suis prêt à transpirer.

Naomi éclata de rire en entendant les bêtises de son amour.

- Ben quoi, faut bien qu'on fête le fait que je suis le meilleur.

- Tu es le meilleur ? C'est pas plutôt le groupe qui est le meilleur.

- Ben si mais je fais partie du groupe et j'ai choisi la façon dont je veux finir la soirée.

- C'est-à-dire…

- En te faisant prendre un méga pied qu'une future femme n'est censée prendre qu'avec son amant.

- Ben où il est alors cet amant ?

- Ce soir, je fais ton futur mari et ton amant. Et je te ferai dire que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre mette les mains sur toi.

- J'attends de voir.

- Mais TU vas voir. Ça sera meilleur qu'une nuit de noces.

- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir.

- Quoi ? Tu remets en doute ma virilité ? s'offusqua-t-il.

- Non mais tu as tellement bu ce soir que je suis pas sûr que tu arrives à tes fins ou bien, tu y arriveras trop vite.

- Eh, je te permets pas. Je suis parfaitement sobre.

Il tituba un peu en revenant au lit.

- Enfin presque.

- Oui presque. Mais en attendant tu parles, tu parles mais tu n'agis pas.

- Tu l'auras voulu.

Chambre de Gustav et de Nessa

- J'en suis à combien, demanda-t-il.

- Hum, à…peine… la moitié.

- Déjà essouflée ?

- C'est…qu'avec toi… s'embrasser, c'est… déjà du sport.

- Et si on sortait de cette douche et que je te montrais ce que c'est que du vrai sport.

- Tu veux m'achever ?

- Plutôt te faire crier toute la nuit mais si tu y tiens.

- Me faire crier ? C'est l'alcool qui te donne autant d'assurance ? Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ?

- L'alcool me désinhibe, c'est sûr mais la vue de ton corps est pas mauvaise dans ce rôle aussi.

- Où est mon Gustav attentionné et docile ?

- Il a laissé la place pour une soirée à un être plus déluré. Tu aimes ?

- J'attends de voir ce que ça donnera au lit.

- Alors allons-y.

Il l'entraîna après lui jusqu'à la chambre.

- On ne se sèche pas, demanda Nessa.

- Pas besoin, on va être en nage dans deux minutes.

- C'est une proposition ou une réalité ?

- Tu verras bien par toi-même. Approche mon cœur.

Nessa s'approcha et Gustav la tira par le bras pour qu'elle atterrisse sur lui.

- On va innover dans les positions, dit-il en l'embrassant fougueusement.

- Je vois qu'on aura même pas besoin de mon petit jeu.

- Non pas pour ce soir.

- Te voir danser comme ça m'a donné plein d'idées de jeu pour toi. J'ai plein de petits fantasmes à réaliser si tu veux bien me prêter ton corps.

- Juste mon corps ? J'ai le droit de rester, moi ?

- Hum, si tu veux, j'aurai pu me contenter de ton corps mais si tu insistes. Tu pourras peut-être apprendre des choses.

- Ce que je suis en train d'apprendre, mon chéri, c'est que depuis huit mois, je ne connais qu'une seule de tes personnalités et je me demande si je vais aimer les autres.

- Tu vas les adorer, mon cœur, tu vas voir, tu as un côté pervers que nous allons exploiter ce soir et nous dépasserons et de loin, Tom et Naomi.

En parlant d'eux…

- Je veux bien agir moi mais là, tu m'aides pas, t'aurais au moins pu te déshabiller pendant que j'étais à la douche, grogna Tom.

- Tu aimes bien le faire d'habitude.

- Oui mais là, j'ai tellement envie de toi que, ben, là, euh, ça me gêne.

- Je sens que si tu t'énerves pour ça, je vais passer une chouette nuit, moi.

- Bon, ok, je reformule. Naomi, aurais-tu l'extrême délicatesse de bien vouloir te déshabiller pour que je puisse m'introduire en toi.

- Le début était bien trouvé mais alors la fin.

- Quoi ? Je parle de ce que je vais te faire.

- Tu es pire qu'un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine.

- Bon ok, en gros, faut que je me démerde pour te foutre à poil. C'est encore pour moi tout le boulot.

Ce qu'il est chiant quand il a trop bu ! La prochaine fois, il boira de l'eau. Ça a la même couleur que la vodka mais pas le même effet sur son organisme, pensa Naomi.

- Bon, ok, je le fais.

- Merci, dit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Elle enlèva tous ses vêtements et se rallongea sur le lit.

- Et c'est parti, lança Tom en partant à l'assaut de ce corps, nu et offert.

Dix minutes après, Tom avait sérieusement amorcé les hostilités. Il faisait durer les préliminaires plus qu'à son habitude. Il ne cessait de lécher le corps de Naomi, approfondissant sur ses points sensibles. Elle n'arrêtait plus de gémir. Le blond se redressa pour changer d'endroits. Il regarda Naomi dans les yeux et se sentit mal. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Il plaça sa main devant sa bouche, l'air surpris.

- Eh mais continue, Tom, c'est trop bon. Tom, Tom ?

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et trouva son chéri dans une dangereuse situation.

- La salle de bains et vite, lui cria-t-elle, voyant qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Abruti !

Elle se leva à sa suite et se rendit elle aussi dans la salle de bains.

Il était accroupi devant les toilettes et vomissait.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui souleva ses dreads pour qu'elles ne soient pas souillées.

- Chouette soirée, lâcha-t-elle.


	7. A un cheveu 1

Chapitre 7 : A un cheveu…(partie 1)

Le lendemain après-midi, en s'éveillant, nos deux cavaliers eurent une migraine atroce. Tom avait un mal de tête pas possible, un sale goût dans la bouche et une envie inassouvie. Effectivement, la veille, il n'avait pas pu finir ce qu'il avait entrepris et Naomi lui en avait voulu. Elle allait se venger mais quand ?

Gustav avait, lui aussi une migraine d'enfer mais pas à cause de l'alcool, plutôt à cause de la musique merdique qu'il avait dû écouter en boîte pour faire plaisir à ses potes. Il regarda Nessa qui dormait encore à ses côtés. Très chouette nuit, très sportive, j'ai adoré, se dit-il avant d'embrasser la rouquine sur la joue.

Il se leva et alla allumer son mac pour surfer sur le net. Il voulait voir les articles de presse concernant leurs trophées de la veille mais il tomba sur beaucoup mieux : les photos des filles dansants sur leur table à la une d'un journal à scandale.

- Putain, murmura-t-il.

Il lut l'article et tout ce qu'il trouva sur cette histoire. Les plus virulents étaient les sites de fans. Elles se demandaient si elles avaient été payées par la boîte pour les divertir ou si elles étaient montées sur la table comme ça. D'autres se demandaient s'ils s'étaient échangés leur numéro et où elles avaient fini la nuit.

Si vous saviez, pensa Gustav.

Il prit son téléphone pour appeler Tom, là, ça devenait urgent, quitte à le réveiller.

Ils se réunirent tous les quatre en couple, pour en parler. Les garçons leur demandèrent de faire plus attention à l'avenir. En même temps, c'était la première fois depuis la naissance du groupe qu'elles étaient prises en photos.

Les filles, après le dîner, allèrent voir David. Elles devaient lui demander quelque chose d'important.

Etant donnée les relations qu'elle entretenait avec lui, ce fut Naomi qui parla :

- David, on a un grand service à te demander.

- Je crains le pire.

- Mais non, n'aies donc pas aussi peur.

- Bon, allez, dis-moi tout.

- On aimerait devenir les assistantes de Nath.

- Ben oui, ils nous manquent nos petits chéris la journée et on s'ennuie, ajouta Nessa.

- Donc vous alliez l'utile à l'agréable.

- Exactement, répondit Naomi. Alors tu acceptes ?

- Tu seras même pas obligé de nous payer, ajouta Nessa.

- Bien, d'accord et puis je suis sûr que ça fera plaisir aux garçons. Vous commencez demain matin.

- Bien, chef, merci.

Les filles commencent à partir mais David les retint.

- Au fait, les filles, je croyais que vous ne vous entendiez pas avec Nathalie…

- Nous ? s'étonna Naomi. Mais jamais de la vie.

- On l'adoooore, dirent-elles en même temps. On ne peut pas vivre sans elle.

- Oui ben faut peut-être pas exagérer.

Les filles partirent en rigolant.

Le lendemain matin, les garçons arrivèrent devant Nathalie pour se faire préparer.

- Oh, joli bleu, Nath, constata Georg qui se souvenait que Tom, complètement bourré, lui avait raconté l'altercation entre les filles.

- Oui, ça rehausse ton teint, tu devrais te faire un maquillage qui irait avec. Un peu de rouge, un peu de jaune et une petite touche de vert.

- Oui et à l'occasion, tu ne me maquilleras pas. Je préfère que ce soit Bill qui s'en charge pour un moment.

- Euh… oui, d'accord.

- Bill, tu viens ?

- Oui, j'arrive, Tomi.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, Billou.

- Ok, ok, grand frère. Je te suis.

- Euh, c'était pas un peu pervers ça comme réflexion, fit remarquer Georg.

- Eh, je te rappelle que je suis pas gay, moi, rétorqua Bill. Moi, je n'ai jamais embrassé de mecs contrairement à d'autres…

- Georg, va donc te faire chouchouter par la seule fille qui accepte de toucher ton corps. Et faudra qu'on reparle de ton inclination envers les garçons, commenta Gustav.

- Eh, je me suis jamais incliné devant un mec.

- Ça, c'était de la remarque perverse, dit Bill.

- C'est toi qui a commencé.

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots que les filles firent leur entrée, magnifiques comme à leur habitude par rapport à Nathalie, habillée d'une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

- C'est nous que v'là, annoncèrent-elles.

Les garçons ouvrirent de grands yeux.

Naomi rejoignit les deux frères tandis que Nessa se rapprochait dangereusement de Gustav. Nathalie faisait face au blond qui avait pris la place de Tom sur le planning de la maquilleuse.

- Bonjour mon chéri, tu m'as trop manqué depuis tout à l'heure, dit Nessa en donnant un coup de hanches à Nathalie pour la faire dégager.

La rousse s'assit sur les genoux de Gustav et commença à l'embrasser assez fougueusement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Bill, quittant un instant la contemplation du visage de son frère.

- Ben, David vous a rien dit, constata, faussement étonnée, Naomi.

- Dis quelque chose à propos de quoi ? questionna Nathalie.

- Devinez quoi, avec Nessa, on est devenu les assistantes de Nathalie.

- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les garçons et Nathalie.

- Oui, c'est exact, Nathalie, ça va être sympa, n'est-ce pas ? demanda David qui venait d'arriver.

- Euh... pourquoi est-ce qu'elles viennent bosser avec moi ?

- T'es pas contente ? demanda David, étonné. Les filles m'ont dit que vous étiez devenues inséparables.

- C'est une blague ?

- Euh non. Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

- Mais si, ça lui fait plaisir, déclara Nessa en venant l'attraper par les épaules pour la coller à elle.

- Au fait, Nathalie, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à l'œil ?

- Euh, je suis tombée, je me suis cognée contre ma porte d'entrée ce matin.

- Oui et d'ailleurs, il va falloir qu'on t'arrange ça. Nessa et moi, on va te mettre du fond de teint et te maquiller.

- Eh mais je me suis déjà maquillée.

- Ah bon. Désolée mais ça se voit pas.

- Bon, je vous laisse, occupez-vous des garçons d'abord.

- C'est ce qu'on fait, fit remarquer Bill.

- Tu es pas censé être en train de te faire maquiller, toi ?

- Si, si, je m'en occupe, se réveilla Nathalie. Bill, tu peux t'asseoir là ?

- J'arrive.

- Donc c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi, Tom, s'amusa Naomi.

- J'ai peur.

- Mais non, chéri, tu me fais confiance, non ?

- Euh, est-ce que je dois répondre ?

- Nessa, tu m'envoies du rouge à lèvres rouge pétant.

- Non, non, non, Naomi, pitié.

- Alors embrasse-moi et j'abandonnerai peut-être cette idée.

- Viens par là, mon cœur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les garçons sont fin prêts et après un dernier bisou aux filles (les deux sœurs), ils se rendirent à leur interview.

- A ton tour, on va prendre grand soin de toi, annonça Naomi.

- Oui, viens t'asseoir, Nath. On va t'arranger le portrait.

- J'ai peur, lâcha la maquilleuse.

- Il n'y a aucune raison. On va juste te mettre un peu de fond de teint pour cacher ta vilaine blessure et te mettre un peu de maquillage pour que tu n'aies plus l'air de sortir de ton lit.

- Eh mais je me suis déjà maquillée.

- Pas d'importance, on va repasser dessus.

Naomi saisit le pinceau et commença à appliquer une couleur ultra pâle avec force sur le visage de la maquilleuse.

- Aïe, s'offusqua Nathalie.

- Il faut souffrir pour être belle, Nath alors souffre.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux pour Tom mais arrête de me torturer. Je m'excuse.

- C'est trop tard pour t'excuser. Maintenant, on va rester jusqu'à ce que tu démissionnes. Il va falloir que tu t'habitues à nous.

- Nessa, tu me passes du blush violet.

- Ça existe ?

- Au pire, passe-moi du fard à paupière, tant que c'est une couleur trop moche.

- Du bleu comme son joli visage ?

- Parfait.

Naomi continua de la torturer durant toute l'interview des garçons avec l'appui de sa sœur. Quand les garçons entrèrent dans la salle, ils partirent dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. Et ce fut sur cette note de bonne humeur et de revanche qu'elles partirent en compagnie des quatre garçons.

Deux jours plus tard, Nathalie n'avait plus de bleu. Il fallut donc aux filles trouver autre chose pour l'agacer. Naomi se décida à attaquer d'une autre façon avec le concours de Nessa. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de maquiller Nathalie après les garçons. Ce matin, Naomi commença par le fond de teint qui, tomba par terre, dans un bruit sec.

- Oh, mince, qu'est-ce que je suis maladroite. Nessa, viens m'aider.

Les deux sœurs s'accroupirent et étalèrent la poudre au sol.

- Mais non, s'écria Nathalie, en se retournant, vous êtes en train de l'étaler.

-Oh, désolée, je sais, on est pas très douées pour ça.

Elles se relevèrent et Naomi posa ses mains sur les épaules de la maquilleuse.

- Eh, ma chemise !

Sa chemise blanche était désormais maculée de poudre beige.

- Oh, désolée, je suis vraiment pas douée, j'aurai dû rester au lit avec Tom ce matin. C'est de sa faute en plus, il n'aurait pas dû me faire prendre un tel pied hier soir.

- On va t'arranger ça, bouge pas.

- Oui, le meilleur pour les taches sur le blanc, c'est l'eau de javel, dit-elle en ramenant la bouteille.

- Voyons, Naomi, une tache sur une tache, ça se voit pas.

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de la maquilleuse, la bouteille à la main.

- Tu crois qu'il faut la diluer un peu ? demanda la blonde en toute innocence.

- Tu es folle, faut surtout pas, faut dissoudre la tache !

- Laquelle ?

- M'approche pas, Naomi, dit, effrayée, Nathalie.

- Ne t'enfuis pas, faut qu'on t'enlève cette vilaine tache.

- Oui mais pas sur moi.

- Ben enlève-le alors.

Nathalie se leva et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Ceci fait, elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge, un espèce de vieux truc tout décoloré.

Ce fut à ce moment que les quatre garçons revinrent de leur interview. Georg resta scotché devant cette vue (le pauvre n'avait pas vu de filles dans cette tenue depuis un sacré moment). Tom mit ses mains devant les yeux pour s'éviter des cauchemars tandis que Gustav et Bill partirent dans un fou-rire.

- Les filles, ce soir, c'est l'anniv' de David, on lui prépare une surprise, commença Bill.

- Faut que vous soyez sexys, ajouta Tom.

- Eh, comme si on ne l'était jamais, se rebiffa Naomi. Tu t'es pas plaint de ma tenue sexy d'hier soir.

Tom vira au rouge.

- Dis pas ça, j'ai pas envie que les autres t'imaginent en… euh, j'ai rien dit.

Bill et Gustav continuèrent à rire tandis que Georg était déjà parti dans ses songes d'où Tom le délogea rapidement d'un coup de pied au cul.

- Eh, dit le blond, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

- Désolé, je… je…

- Tu t'imaginais ma fiancée en déshabillé ! Je sais que ça fait plus de 300 jours que t'as rien fait mais regarde Bill, il en est au même point et il le fait pas, lui.

- Bon et si on vous préparait pour la suite, proposa Nathalie.

- Moi, je suis partant, déclara Tom mais les filles, je vous en supplie, donnez-lui un haut parce que là, je sens que je vais vomir.

Naomi ouvrit son sac de fringues et un sortit un haut noir avec une grosse inscription rose fluo « I'm a bitch ».

- Je savais bien qu'il finirait par me servir celui-là, dit-elle fièrement. Je te le donne.

- Depuis quand tu avais ce genre de trucs, demanda Tom, intéressé.

- Je l'avais acheté exprès pour toi, pour l'une de nos nuits mais finalement, j'irai refaire du shopping avec Nessa.

- Encore du shopping lingerie ?

- On verra, t'excite pas, ça sera pas pour cette nuit. On fait quoi ce soir, mon cœur ?

- Ça, c'est une surprise, fit Bill. Tom, t'as pas le droit de lui dire ?

- Et à moi, tu le diras, demanda Nessa en enlaçant Gustav.

- Euh, commença le batteur.

- Non, cria Bill, t'as pas le droit.

- Tant pis, bouda la rousse.

Et elle embrassa son chéri pour compenser.

- Vous avez quoi après ? demanda Naomi.

- Interview, interview et interview, expliqua Bill.

- Merci beaucoup Bill, pour toutes ces magnifiques explications.

- Allez, tout le monde, on y va, s'exclama David en passant la tête par la porte.

Et il disparut aussitôt.

- Au fait, Nessa, Andréas m'a demandé de te dire qu'il voulait que tu le rappelles, il a un truc à te dire mais il a pas voulu me transmettre le message.

- Ok, je le fais tout de suite, merci.

Elle prit son téléphone pendant que les autres sortaient et, dès la deuxième sonnerie, elle entendit la voix d'Andréas.

- Bonsoir, mon cœur.

- Ici, c'est le matin et je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus m'appeler comme ça.

- J'y peux rien, je résiste jamais.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Elle discuta encore deux ou trois minutes avec lui avant que Gustav ne passe la tête par la porte pour lui demander de les rejoindre.

- Non, Andréas, je t'ai dit non, on ne peut plus, ce n'est plus possible.

Gustav ne comprenait pas. De quoi parlait-elle ?

Elle raccrocha et, reprenant ses esprits, il l'interpella pour lui dire qu'ils partaient.

- J'arrive, dit-elle simplement.

- Allez, Tom, s'il te plaît, dis-moi où on va, le suppliait Naomi. Je suis sûre que Gustav l'a dit à ma sœur.

- Non, je ne te dirai rien, ma puce, mais je peux te choisir ta tenue si tu veux.

- Euh, je… je vais aller demander à Bill plutôt.

- Eh, c'est vexant.

- Oui mais côté look, je suis plus du côté de Bill que du tien.

- C'est ça, essaie de te rattraper.

- Bon, je reviens, je vais embêter Bill. Fais pas de bêtises mon cœur pendant que je serai partie.

- Toi non plus, ma puce.

- Promis.

- Jolie tenue, dit Tom en revenant dans la chambre.

- Dis merci à ton frère, c'est lui qui m'a arrangé mes fringues.

- Peut-être tout à l'heure. Viens par là, ma belle, j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

- Avec plaisir, monsieur Kaulitz.

- Je te plais comme ça, demanda Nessa.

- Toujours ma chérie, tu me plais toujours.

- C'est assez sexy pour toi.

- Tu es toujours sexy, mon ange.

- Tu es sûr, tu ne regrettes pas que je ne sois pas plus comme Naomi.

- Non, je ne voudrais pas. Je supporterai pas de devoir t'attendre plus d'une demi-heure le temps que tu te prépares à venir te coucher. J'aime profiter de ton corps directement.

- Sans compter que nos vêtements s'enlèvent vite et que donc…

- Donc si on reste ici, on va être en retard.

- Bon, d'accord, allons-y mais quand on revient, on joue, j'ai trop envie de toi.

- Pff, fais chier de devoir y aller. En plus, on va encore être séparé. Tu vas me manquer.

- Pleure pas mon amour, quand on se retrouvera, ça sera encore plus intense.

- On va pas beaucoup dormir encore.

- Ça tombe bien que tu ne dormes pas beaucoup alors.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient enfin à destination.

- Tiens, quelle surprise, encore une boîte.

- Quelle originalité, les garçons, ajouta la rousse.

- Oui, je suis enchanté, renchérit Gustav.

- Te plains pas, Gusti, on a pensé à toi. Il y a une salle où il passe du rock. Tu vas pouvoir danser.

- Chouette, pas de techno toute la soirée, ironisa-t-il. Je vais peut-être avoir encore des oreilles à la fin de la soirée.

- N'oublie pas qu'on est là pour David, Gustav alors sourie et amuse-toi.

- Il y a toujours les toilettes si tu ne peux pas te retenir, proposa Georg.

- Parle pour toi, Georg, t'es même pas capable d'y emmener une fille.

- C'est pas gentil, ça, il y peut rien s'il manque de charme, le gronda Bill.

- Tu peux parler, t'as rien fait depuis aussi longtemps que lui, se moqua Tom.

- On peut pas tous trouver le grand amour dans nos amies, je te ferais dire. A ce propos, Gustav, t'aurais pas une autre meilleure amie ?

- NON et la mienne, je la garde pour moi.

- Ok, ok, je voulais pas te vexer, je demandai, c'est tout. Enfin, même pas pour moi, Georg est trop en manque, là.

- Eh, les gonzesses et si on y allait, proposa David en les rejoignant.

Ils entrèrent enfin, les garçons en tête. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle techno, les gardes du corps non loin d'eux.

Encore une soirée chiante en perspective pour les deux garçons en couple. Ils emmenaient leur fiancée pour rester à proximité mais ce n'était jamais simple pour eux. Les voir se déhancher sur la piste avec d'autres mains que les leurs sur leur corps leur faisaient mal au cœur.

Elles avaient beau être assez sages en début de soirée, dès qu'elles commençaient à boire, elles se laissaient aller. Et les autres hommes de la salle semblaient beaucoup aimer.

Bill s'embêtait. Tom refusait de danser et s'était installé au bar pour pouvoir surveiller Naomi. Il ne restait que Gustav avec lui. Le brun touillait son verre inlassablement, sans même le boire.

- Ça va, demanda Gustav.

- Oui, oui, je me sens juste un peu seul.

- Un peu seul ? Mais tu ne vois pas toutes ces filles ?

- Quelles filles ?

- Celles qui ne font que te regarder depuis qu'on est arrivé !

- Où ?

Gustav lui prit la tête entre les mains, prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher à sa coiffure, et l'orienta en direction de groupies.

- Mais non, c'est pas pour moi qu'elles sont là, fit tristement Bill.

- Bouge, tu verras bien si j'ai tord.

- Bouger pour aller où ?

- Va voir ton frère, va te resservir un verre.

- Pas bête, dit-il en finissant son verre d'une traite.

Ouf, il est enfin parti, soupira Gustav, c'est fou le nombre d'ondes négatives qu'il dégage quand il doute de lui.

Il regarda Bill aller s'asseoir au bar puis reporta son regard sur la piste. Nessa et Naomi dansaient encore.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elles étaient encore au bar. Et deux nouveaux verres vides. Tom, ne supportant cette proximité avec Naomi, revint s'asseoir aux côtés de Gustav.

- Ben, tu danses pas ?

- Non, je surveille ma fiancée.

- Encore ?

- Oui, j'ai pas confiance dans tous ces types.

- Ils te ressemblent trop à ton goût ?

- Hein ?

- Dragueurs invétérés, prêts à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent.

- Ouais, c'est exactement ça.

- Mon pauvre.

- Et toi ? Tu surveilles pas Nessa ?

- J'ai confiance en elle.

- Et en tous ces mecs ?

- S'ils se passent quelque chose, je le remarquerai.

- Salut les garçons.

Naomi était de retour avec Nessa. Tom commença à flipper. Il avait compté le nombre de verres qu'elle avait bu. Lui avait refusé de boire de l'alcool pour ne pas renouveller la mauvaise expérience de la dernière fois.

Il sourit cependant et lui répond un petit salut.

Nessa s'assit à côté de Gustav, à une distance respectable. Naomi sembla hésiter quelques secondes à s'asseoir à côté de Tom mais elle finit par trancher, au grand dam de ce dernier. Elle s'assit à son tour, à califourchon, sur les jambes de Tom.

- Eh, s'insurgea-t-il. T'es pas bien, tu veux nous faire répérer ?

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse repérer, je veux juste que tu m'embrasses, lui répondit-elle doucement, approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

- Naomi, arrête, s'il te plaît, lui murmura-t-il.

- Allez, viens, Naomi, laisse le méchant garçon, viens danser avec moi, lui demanda gentiment Nessa.

Elle savait gérer sa sœur quand elle était dans cet état-là.

Elle s'excusa et commença à repartir avec la blonde. Tom lui attrapa le bras et lui murmura :

- Ramène-la à l'hôtel, s'il te plaît, je rentre le plus vite possible. Reste avec elle.

Nessa hocha de la tête et elles partirent.

La nuit fut longue, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre couple. Tom et Naomi échangèrent leur place et ce fut à son tour de vomir en se faisant tenir les cheveux.

Quant à Nessa et Gustav, ils finirent la soirée exactement comme ils l'avaient souhaité, bien qu'ayant commencé plus tôt que prévu grâce à la blonde.

Deux jours plus tard, elles partirent enfin pour leur séance shopping sexy. Voilà qui allait faire plaisir à Tom. Elle voulait se faire pardonner ses dérives de l'autre soir.

Elle avait abusé de l'alcool et lui avait promis de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. La voir aussi faible avait attendri le guitariste qui la prenait encore plus dans ses bras et qui la tenait serré très fort contre lui. Pour le remercier, elle avait prévu d'organiser une soirée très sexy, le soir-même. Mais, pour réaliser une bonne soirée, il fallait plusieurs éléments : une grande sœur de bon conseil, un bon magasin de lingerie, un sex-shop pas loin et surtout, la carte bleue de son chéri.

Malheureusement pour elles, le programme de leur journée allait être chamboulé par un léger incident. Enfin, léger, c'est ce qu'elles espéraient.

Elles passaient devant un centre commercial quand une horde de groupies leur tombèrent dessus violemment. Elles criaient, hurlaient et les frappaient.

Elles ne comprirent que quelques mots et pas des plus aimables, tous des insultes qu'il ne vaut mieux ne pas répéter. Heureusement pour elles, les vigiles du centre commercial vinrent les séparer et elles purent enfin s'enfuir pour aller se réfugier dans le local avec leurs sauveurs.

Ils leur posèrent quelques questions, vérifièrent rapidement leur état de santé et les laissèrent repartir en les escortant par l'arrière.

C'en était fini de leur excursion. Elles rentrèrent en taxi à l'hôtel et ne respirèrent correctement que quand elles furent dans la chambre de Nessa.

Elles se déshabillèrent et constatèrent les dégâts. Elles avaient réussi à protéger leur visage mais leurs épaules étaient légèrement bleuies ainsi que leur ventre, leurs cuisses…

- Aïe, comment on va expliquer ça aux garçons ? grogna Naomi.

- Si tu vois une solution, je suis preneuse.

- Tu crois que le coup de l'escalier marchera ?

- On peut toujours rêver.

- En plus, en ce moment, Tom me serre fort contre lui. Je vais hurler s'il fait ça.

- Tu peux lui dire que tu as chopé la grippe ?

- C'est une idée mais il se laissera pas avoir.

- Putain, fais chier, on est dans la merde. Ils vont vouloir les frapper.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient ?

- Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, en dehors de toutes les insultes, c'est qu'elles ont dû voir nos photos des deux soirées et elles ont cru, à juste titre, qu'on était avec les garçons.

- Après seulement deux soirées ?

- Il en faut moins en temps normal pour que Tom mette une fille dans son lit.

- Eh, s'indigna-t-elle. Tu as raison. Bon, comment on fait pour ce soir ?

- Ben, je sais pas pour toi mais je vais éviter d'allumer la lumière et je vais dormir en pyjama, en très grand pyjama.

- Ça marchera pas mais bon, soyons fortes, on va affronter ça.

Le soir-même.

Les garçons venaient de rentrer. Les filles les attendaient directement dans le restaurant dans le vain espoir qu'ils renonceraient aux grandes étreintes en public. Tom allait la serrer dans ses bras mais elle réussit à l'éviter en lui expliquant qu'elle avait mal au ventre. Il lui promit un massage après le repas pour qu'elle passe une bonne nuit.

Ce fut arrivé dans la chambre que tout se compliqua. Tom proposa une douche chaude pour l'aider à se détendre et, bien qu'elle se débattit un peu, il la déshabilla de force. Enfin, il lui enleva seulement son pull et son tee-shirt avant de se mettre à crier. Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver une excuse qu'il s'énervait déjà, se rhabillant.

Il décrocha le téléphone de la chambre et demanda au room-service de lui amener une crème anti-coup. Il fit s'allonger Naomi et lui en appliqua sur tous les bleus qu'il vit. Il se leva ensuite et se rendit directement devant la chambre de Gustav.

Il frappa à la porte plusieurs fois avant que le batteur ne vienne lui ouvrir. Il était visiblement aussi furax que lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, lui demanda Gustav, d'un ton sec.

- Parler avec Nessa. Naomi est couverte d'ecchymoses.

- La tienne aussi ?

- Nessa aussi ?

- Elle a essayé de me le cacher mais elle avait tellement mal qu'elle a à peine pu bouger dans le lit. J'allais aller chercher de la glace.

- Laisse tomber la glace, mets-lui ça, dit-il en lui tendant la crème qu'il avait encore en main.

- Merci, dit-il en entrant à nouveau dans la chambre.

- Attends, l'interrompit Tom. Il faut qu'on en parle avec elles. Rejoignez-nous dans notre chambre dès que t'auras fini.

- Ok, merci Tom.

- De rien.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux couples étaient réunis dans la chambre de Tom et Naomi.

- Alors, qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda le guitariste, un peu trop abruptement.

- On s'est fait attaquer par un groupe de vos groupies, avoua Nessa.

- Comment ? s'écria-t-il.

- Oui, elles se sont jetées sur nous mais des vigiles sont arrivés et nous ont permis de repartir.

Tom s'effondra dans le dossier du canapé.

- Ça peut plus durer, s'exclama-t-il, les mains devant les yeux. C'est devenu beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Tom, elles courent beaucoup trop de risques en restant ici mais qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Et pourquoi pas les renvoyer en Allemagne, elles seront en sécurité, là-bas.

Les deux sœurs se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, attendant que la sentence tombe.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les garçons prirent leur décision, sans leur demander à aucun moment leur avis.

- Vous rentrez en Allemagne.

- Dès demain matin, se permit d'ajouter Gustav.

Les deux filles se levèrent d'un seul bond et se mirent à crier.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Au nom de quoi vous permettez-vous de décider à nos places.

- Si on veut rester, on reste.

Elles s'emballèrent pendant quelques instants, contredisant le choix des garçons qui finirent par leur dire que, de toute façon, ils ne leur laissaient pas le choix.

- Ah bon, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, s'offusqua Naomi. Tu sais quoi, j'ai pas besoin d'un mec qui croit que j'irai mieux loin de lui. Si c'est comme ça que tu conçois notre relation, je préfère y mettre un terme maintenant.

- Moi aussi, compléta Nessa.

- Et tiens ta bague, tu peux te la foutre où je pense.

Et Naomi posa sa bague de fiançailles sur la table du salon.

Les deux filles sortirent sous les regards médusés de leur ex.


	8. A un cheveu 2

**Chapitre 8 : A un cheveu… (partie 2)**

Elles n'allèrent cependant pas très loin. Jusqu'à la réception pour leur demander une chambre pour deux.

Jour 1

Elles passèrent leur première nuit toutes les deux à sangloter ce bête incident. Elles s'étaient emportées, mêlant leur douleur physique à leur douleur morale. Mais il était trop tard pour réparer quoi que ce soit. Les garçons ne voulaient plus d'elles auprès d'eux, à eux d'assumer.

Jour 2

Le lendemain matin, exténuées, elles s'endormirent. Elles ne s'éveillèrent qu'en début d'après-midi, reposées mais le cœur brisé. Nessa consulta son portable pour connaître l'heure et remarqua douze nouveaux messages, tous de Gustav. Il lui disait qu'il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas mais que, dorénavant, il lui enverrait un message par heure pour qu'elle n'oublie pas à quel point il l'aimait. Et, en effet, les onze autres messages n'étaient composés que de trois mots « je t'aime ». Elle sourit malgré elle. Elle regarda le portable de sa sœur. Trente appels en absence, tous de Tom.

- Je crois qu'il a cherché à te joindre.

- Fais chier et Gustav ?

- Il a opté pour les messages.

- Tu crois qu'on leur manque ?

- Je crois surtout qu'ils flippent parce qu'ils ne savent pas où on est.

- On se fait monter à manger ? Je veux pas qu'on risque de les croiser.

- Entièrement d'accord.

Après le petit-déjeuner, elles appelèrent David pour leur exposer la situation et pour lui demander où se trouvaient les garçons. Il leur apprit qu'ils étaient en interview et leur demanda leur numéro de chambre pour passer les voir.

Elles allèrent dans leur ancienne chambre pour récupérer leur valise puis regagnèrent leur nouvelle chambre pour se laver.

Deux heures plus tard, elles rappelèrent le service d'étages et demandèrent, en plus de leur repas, des bouteilles d'alcool, du pop-corn et de la glace. Tout l'attirail pour une parfaite soirée de déprime. Elles allumèrent la télé et regardèrent des films romantiques en sirotant à grandes lampées la manzana et la vodka. Quand le quatrième film fut fini, à grand renfort de baisers enflammés et qu'elles eurent finis chacune plus d'une bouteille, elles se décidèrent à aller prendre l'air. Sauf que, en sortant, elles virent de la lumière provenant de la chambre de Bill et y virent plusieurs personnes. Le groupe se trouvait dans la chambre du « leader ». Elles allaient en profiter. Leurs exs avaient dû expliquer la nouvelle situation aux deux autres. Elles se mirent donc à crier pour qu'ils puissent les entendre. Elles commencèrent par critiquer leurs manies de musiciens et leurs manies de mecs.

- Au moins, Bill et moi, on aurait pu se comprendre, commença Naomi. On est aussi long dans la salle de bains, il se maquille, on porte le même style de fringues, si j'avais su, je serai restée avec lui. En plus, il est aussi bon au lit que son frère, peut-être même meilleur.

Les garçons, qui étaient sortis sur le balcon, se retournèrent vers Bill.

- Oups, fit-il. Je peux tout t'expliquer, Tom.

Tom voyait rouge. Il s'apprêtait à frapper son frère quand Georg s'interposa.

- Demande-lui d'abord de t'expliquer, l'intima le bassiste.

- Oui, demande-moi de t'expliquer, le supplia Bill.

- D'accord mais il n'empêche que tu n'es plus mon frère.

- Non, Tom, s'il te plaît.

- J'attends toujours ton explication.

- Bon… euh… ok… d'accord. Alors déjà, c'est arrivé avant que vous soyez ensemble, ça fait à peu près huit mois. Vous vous étiez encore disputés et elle est venue me voir pour qu'on parle, pour que je la réconforte.

- Et tu te l'es tapée !

- Non, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, Tom. Ça s'est fait comme ça, naturellement. On n'a pas cherché à coucher ensemble, elle pensait à toi et…

- Et toi, tu pensais à qui alors.

- Et ben, je pensais à… à elle, j'avoue.

- Je vais te tuer, Bill.

- Arrête Tom, vous n'étiez pas même pas ensemble et tu couchais encore avec tout ce que tu trouvais, l'arrêta Georg.

- Mais putain, c'est mon frère et on a couché avec la même fille. Elle va devenir ma femme, putain, ma femme.

- Elle ne va rien devenir du tout pour le moment, Tom, vous vous êtes engueulés, tu as voulu la faire repartir en Allemagne.

- Mais putain, tu me cherches, là ?

- Non, je te dis juste la vérité. Et je te ferais dire que tu n'aurais jamais rien su sur Naomi et moi si vous ne vous étiez pas disputés comme ça. Ça voulait rien dire pour nous qu'on est couchés ensemble. Je suis sûr qu'elle pensait à toi, en plus. Vous aviez déjà couché ensemble à l'époque. Et je te ferais dire qu'elle n'a dit ça que pour t'énerver un peu plus. Maintenant, tu sors de ma chambre, je ne veux plus te voir et toi non plus, je suis sûr.

- Non, je ne veux plus te voir. Mais j'ai encore une question avant de m'en aller : as-tu recouché avec elle depuis ? Comment de fois avez-vous couché ensemble ?

- Une fois, une seule et unique fois, juste ce soir-là. Je te le promets.

- Bien, je m'en vais maintenant.

Bill tint jusqu'à ce que la porte claqua. Puis il sombra entre les bras de Gustav.

- Comment voulait-il que je lui dise ? Je ne pouvais pas venir le voir juste après qu'il ait commencé à être avec elle pour lui dire que j'avais partagé mon lit avec elle. Putain, Naomi, tu as déconné. Fais chier. Désolé Gus, je sais que ça devrait être toi qui pleurerait et non moi.

- Dis-moi juste un truc, Bill. Tu as couché avec Nessa ?

- NON, jamais, jamais, s'exclama le chanteur.

- Ben voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

- Viens dans mes bras. Tu sais, je ne t'en aurai pas voulu si tu l'avais fait avant qu'on soit ensemble. Mais je t'aurai tué si tu l'avais fait après. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, tu sais ce qu'il se passe entre Andréas et elle.

- Entre Andréas et Nessa ?

- Non, aucun des deux ne m'en a jamais parlé mais à chaque fois qu'il appelle, il me demande de ses nouvelles. Je comptais mener une enquête.

- Tu me diras ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je te cacher ce genre de choses !

- Alors moi, ça me va.

- Tu vas réussir à vivre sans elle ?

- Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Elle me fait des caresses avec le bout de ses doigts le soir. Ça m'endort à tous les coups. J'ai pas dormi hier mais vu que je lui envoie un message toutes les heures finalement ça m'arrange.

- Toutes les heures ?

- Oui, je lui dis que je l'aime, d'ailleurs je dois lui envoyer le prochain dans quelques minutes.

- Vas-y.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

- Merci.

Georg avait suivi Tom après quelques secondes. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre du guitariste et Tom ne cessait de se plaindre. Georg faisait un peu tapisserie mais il était là et c'était le principal pour le blond.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à maudire son frère, Tom remercia Georg et lui dit que ça devrait aller, qu'il pouvait le laisser seul. Réticent, Georg finit quand même par sortir, laissant un Tom au bord des larmes. Il rejoignit les deux autres dans la chambre de Bill.

- Comment va-t-il, s'empressa de demander le chanteur.

- Mal mais ça ira mieux quand il aura dormi, le rassura Georg.

- J'espère, je ne vais pas supporter qu'il me fasse la tête comme ça.

- T'inquiètes, ça ira mieux dès qu'il sera réconcilié avec Naomi.

- Alors espérons que ça arrive vite, on a des interviews demain.

- Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on prévienne David ? demanda Georg.

- Il doit déjà le savoir, il sait tout, répliqua Gustav.

- Elle t'a répondu, s'enquit Bill.

- Non et elle ne le fera pas. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle me dise mes quatre vérités par message donc je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle le fasse.

- Peut-être.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi, cette nuit, proposa le batteur. Je n'avais de toute façon pas prévu de dormir.

- Je veux bien, ça te gêne pas ?

- Si je te le propose.

- Merci Gus.

- On est là pour se soutenir, beau brun. On est pas potes pour rien.

- Merci, les gars.

- Bon, à demain alors. Prends bien soin de lui, Gus.

Jour 3

Aucun des garçons n'avait réellement dormi cette nuit-là. Bill et Tom avaient pleuré chacun de leur côté, Gustav tentant de réconforter au mieux le plus sensible. Les filles étaient tellement bourrées qu'elles s'écroulèrent comme des merdes sur le lit, tout habillées.

Elles n'émergèrent que vers 15 heures et finirent par sortir de l'hôtel, bien décidées à ne pas rester à se saouler un deuxième jour. Une fois passait encore mais deux jours d'affilés, merci bien.

Elles passèrent quelques heures à se balader sur la plage, parlant à cœur ouvert de leurs problèmes de couple qu'elles avaient évoqué la veille, comme quoi, l'alcool pouvaitt délier les langues.

En rentrant, elles tombèrent sur des fans de Tokio Hotel, encore. Mais celles-ci ne les attaquèrent pas, elles ne semblaient même pas au courant des rumeurs qui circulaient sur elles.

- Excusez-moi, les filles, dirent-elles avec un accent peu assuré.

- Oui, répondit Nessa.

- Vous habitez dans cet hôtel ? demanda l'une d'elle.

- Oui, pourquoi ? dit avec agressivité Naomi.

- Vous avez rencontré les membres de Tokio Hotel ?

- Euh... non, pourquoi ? l'interrogea Nessa.

- Vous pourriez nous faire entrer dans l'hôtel ? On est fans et on aimerait beaucoup les rencontrer.

- Euh... je sais pas si... hésita la rouquine.

- Mais si voyons, Nessa, pourquoi ne pas les faire entrer, elles pourront peut-être les rencontrer. Pourquoi ne pas leur faire ce plaisir ?

- Oh merci les filles. A ce propos, je m'appelle Samantha et je vous présente Solène.

- Salut.

- Vous êtes allemandes ?

- Oui, on est venu ici pour faire des photos, ma sœur est mannequin. On voyage partout pour ses shoots. Et vous, vous venez d'où ?

- On est françaises.

- Oh, françaises, on parle français nous aussi. On passait tous nos étés chez nos cousins en France.

- Eh mais c'est super, ça.

- Oui, allez, venez, on va pas rester dehors non plus.

Elles passèrent une heure à discuter. Les fans leur parlèrent des garçons, de leur voyage aux Etats-Unis pour les voir, pour les soutenir dans leur conquête. Quand elles eurent enfin découverts dans quel hôtel ils dormaient, elles étaient venues faire le pied de grue devant et avaient, à cette occasion, remarqué les deux sœurs.

Elles finirent par sortir, toutes les quatre, pour aller manger à l'extérieur. En sortant de la chambre, elles tombèrent sur les garçons, visiblement venues leur parler.

Bill boudait, sans doute à cause des révélations qu'avaient faites la veille, Naomi.

Les fans leur sautèrent dessus, à leur cou pour les saluer. Elles parlèrent quelques instants avec eux avant que Tom ne les invite à venir, toutes les quatre, manger au restaurant avec eux. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous une demi-heure plus tard devant le restaurant de l'hôtel. Bill s'excusa de ne pouvoir se joindre à eux, il était exténué et allait directement se coucher.

Les filles allèrent se préparer toutes les quatre dans la salle de bains et descendirent à l'heure convenue.

Naomi et Nessa n'étaient guère enchantées d'aller manger avec eux mais elles n'auraient laissé pour rien au monde, leur homme aux griffes de fans. Elles n'avaient pas raté les regards de désir qu'elles leur avaient jeté, il valait mieux qu'elles restent. Quitte à passer une très mauvaise soirée car elles s'attendaient à passer une très mauvaise soirée. Tom allait certainement se venger pour les paroles de la veille. Il allait très certainement draguer, sous les yeux de Naomi, l'une de ces deux jeunes filles mais jusqu'où pourrait-il aller, jusqu'où irait sa vengeance ?

Naomi commençait à regretter d'avoir avoué sa relation avec Bill. L'alcool n'était vraiment pas une bonne façon d'oublier, elle récoltait les fruits de ce qu'elle avait semé.

Les filles étaient toutes excitées à l'idée de passer une soirée privilégiée en compagnie de leurs idoles. Heureusement qu'elles ignoraient que c'étaient grâce à nous qu'elles passeraient la meilleure soirée de leur vie, pensa Nessa. Pourvu que Tom ne fasse pas de conneries, songea Naomi.

Tom, Gustav et Georg embrassèrent chaleureusement les fans. Pour les deux sœurs, ce fut plus compliqué. Leurs hommes furent plus hésitants, les effleurant à peine.

Par contre, dès qu'ils se retournèrent, ils offrirent de grands sourires aux deux françaises qu'ils firent s'asseoir entre eux. Georg se retrouva aux côtés de Solène qui le draguait ouvertement. Samantha, quant à elle, était bien entourée par Gustav et Tom. Les deux sœurs se retrouvèrent éjectées malgré elles au bout de la table avec, pour seule compagnie, le dos de Georg et la vision de leurs hommes, collés au corps d'une autre.

Un serveur vint prendre leur commande et elles patientèrent en prenant un verre, apporté très gentiment par Brian, le barman que Nessa avait rencontré au bord de la piscine.

- Merci Brian, le remercia d'un sourire, Nessa. Au fait, je te présente ma sœur, Naomi.

- Enchanté.

- Moi de même, beau gosse.

La soirée s'éternisait. Heureusement que le serveur et le barman venaient leur tenir compagnie, sans quoi les deux filles se seraient déjà flinguées. En réalité, ils n'étaient pas loin de s'installer à leur table avec elles. Certes, ils les draguaient ouvertement mais c'était toujours mieux que de regarder Tom balader ses mains sur le corps de cette fille ou que de regarder Gustav plonger ses yeux dans ceux de cette fille qui ne les aimait pas réellement.

Une heure après le début du repas, les filles avaient avalé plus d'alcool qu'elles n'auraient dû, demandant verre après verre. Elles avaient bien tenté de se faire entendre mais les garçons s'étaient avérés têtus, préférant être saoulés de paroles inintéressantes de la part de Samantha plutôt que d'accorder un regard aux deux sœurs. Ce ne serait pas ce soir qu'elles pourraient leur parler.

Le barman avait pris place aux côtés de la rousse alors que le serveur était à côté de Naomi. Ils étaient en pause et ne cessaient de parler. Elles ne réagirent réellement que quand ils leur parlèrent d'une fête qu'ils organisaient dans deux heures dans l'une des chambres de l'hôtel.

- On peut venir ? demanda Naomi.

- Deux filles de plus ne feront pas de mal, surtout si elles sont aussi jolies que vous.

- Alors c'est ok, on viendra avec plaisir, merci les mecs.

- Mais de rien, à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure, les garçons.

Gustav et Tom n'avaient rien raté de cet échange, simulant des sourires aux fans. Mais, en accord avec leur conviction, ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Samantha, échauffée par l'alcool qu'elle avait absorbé, fit une demande saugrenue aux garçons. Elle proposa à ses voisins de lui signer le ventre.

- Hein, fit Gustav.

- Ben oui, j'ai pas beaucoup de poitrine alors je préférerai que vous me signiez le ventre.

- Euh, oui, si tu veux, répondit le batteur.

- Avec plaisir, répliqua Tom.

Elle sortit un marqueur de son sac et le tendit à Tom.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle à l'attention de Gustav, est-ce que je peux… m'allonger un peu sur toi le temps qu'il signe ?

- Euh… oui, vas-y.

Elle prit place contre le torse du batteur, dévoilant son ventre nu aux yeux du guitariste. Il déboucha le marqueur et signa au-dessus du nombril.

- A ton tour, dit-elle en passant le marqueur à Gustav.

Elle inversa leur place et se colla contre le torse de Tom. Ce fut ce moment que les filles choisirent pour prendre congé du groupe.

- Bon, ben, bonne soirée et bonne bourre, dirent-elles à l'attention des garçons.

Et elles partirent avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir. Cependant, en passant, elles prirent le temps de les foudroyer du regard.

Elles devaient se changer avant de sortir, se faire un peu plus sexy, juste pour narguer leur petit-ami, au cas où.

Elles s'habillèrent donc comme si elles allaient en boîte, les mêmes vêtements que pour fêter le succès du groupe. Et pour une fois, il n'y aurait aucun paparazzi pour les prendre en photo, personne pour savoir ce qu'elles feraient ou ne feraient pas.

Une heure et demie après, elles redescendirent au restaurant pour attendre leur escorte.

Brian leur offrit des verres et leur tapa la discute. Les garçons étaient encore là, Georg semblait absorbé par les lèvres de Solène. Il mourait d'envie de les goûter. Les deux autres ne faisaient même plus semblants de s'intéresser aux babillages de la jeune fille. Gustav semblait regretter de ne pas avoir apporté son lecteur mp3, au moins il aurait fait quelque chose de productif. Cependant, il reprit vie en apercevant Nessa. Il fit un petit signe à Tom pour lui signaler la présence de sa fiancée. Brusquement, ils se remirent droit et se rapprochèrent de Samantha.

- Ils font vraiment pitié, tu ne trouves pas, Naomi, murmura la rousse.

- Tout à fait, Nessa, comme s'il allait se la taper. Il est pas capable de faire ça, hein ?

- Il t'aime, ma puce, c'est certain. Je pense même qu'ils voulaient venir nous parler quand on les a croisé devant notre chambre.

- Putain de groupies.

- Ne nous plaignons pas, Georg va être de superbe humeur demain matin, il va pouvoir mettre enfin un terme à ses 300 et quelques jours d'abstinence.

- Tant qu'il n'y a que lui qui prend son pied cette nuit…

- Ils ne nous tromperont pas.

- Le tien, c'est sûr mais le mien, il va vouloir se venger.

- Il n'aurait pas aussi loin. Fais-lui confiance.

- Je crois que j'ai pas assez bu pour ça. Brian, un autre, s'te plaît.

- Tout de suite.

- Courage, dans cinq minutes, on sera avec des inconnus à se bourrer la gueule.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

- Tout à fait, fit Nessa, en riant.

Les garçons les avaient vues partir avec le barman et le serveur. Ils écourtèrent le repas, donnant comme excuse qu'ils devaient se lever tôt le lendemain et qu'ils leur manquaient du sommeil, ce qui, en regardant Gustav, ne faisait aucun doute. Ils firent donc la bise à Samantha et l'escortèrent jusqu'à un taxi. Solène et Georg s'éclipsèrent en direction des ascenseurs. Ils étaient un peu pressés de se retrouver seuls.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et, après avoir goûté à ses lèvres pour la toute première fois, il lui proposa un dernier verre. Elle l'accepta et, tremblante d'impatience, le suivit vers le mini-bar. Ils ne purent boire qu'une seule gorgée avant que l'envie, trop pressante, ne reprenne ses droits.

Il commença par lui enlever son pull en V, puis ce fut au tour de son débardeur avant qu'il ne se débarrasse de son pantalon. Il n'avait pas perdu la main. C'était rassurant. Il la ramena vers la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit pour profiter de ses lèvres. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas serré aussi intimement une fille entre ses bras. Elle passa ses mains entre eux pour le déshabiller à son tour, effleurant au passage, chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle avait toujours adoré ce garçon, ses cheveux lisses, ses abdos dessinés… Et là, elle le touchait, elle effleurait ses cheveux, son cou, passait ses mains sur son dos. Et d'ici quelques exquises minutes, il serait en elle, fusionnant leurs deux corps. L'idée même de cette future proximité la fit frissonner. Il l'embrassa avec encore plus de douceur. Après tout, il avait beau être pressé, ce qu'ils allaient faire avait quand même une signification pour lui. Un peu de douceur n'était donc pas obligatoirement absente. Il la sentait brûlante sous son corps, frissonnante sous ses attentions, réceptive à ses caresses. Mais laissons-les continuer dans l'intimité de cette chambre obscure. Laissons-les profiter de ces quelques instants d'éternité.

Faisons un saut dans le temps, de quelques heures seulement, au moment où Naomi sortit de la chambre où se déroulait la fête pour revenir dans la sienne. Elle avait beaucoup beaucoup trop bu. Elle titubait, se soutenant au mur pour pouvoir avancer. Elle réussit à sortir sa carte magnétique à grand peine. En tournant dans le dernier couloir, elle aperçut deux formes assises par terre, immobiles et silencieuses. Quand elle fut plus près, elle distingua les deux personnes : Gustav et Tom. Ils les attendaient.

Gustav regarda derrière Naomi, semblant chercher quelqu'un.

- Naomi, où est Nessa ?

- Elle est restée là-bas, elle n'avait pas encore fini de jouer.

Il se leva, furieux et s'éloigna rapidement sans un mot de plus.

- Ben où il est parti ? demanda la blonde avant de lâcher le mur et de tomber.

Heureusement que Tom, la connaissant, s'était relevé, il la rattrapa entre ses bras et la colla contre lui.

- Donne-moi la carte, lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, je veux pas que tu rentres. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre de m'aider. Appelle Bill.

Tom lui jeta un regard noir.

- Oups, non, pas Bill. Demande à Georg.

- Georg est occupé avec une fille, ce soir, et bien qu'il t'adore, je doute qu'il accepte de bouger pour toi. Et Nessa est occupée aussi donc tu n'as pas le choix, c'est moi.

Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, obtempérant. Il passa l'une de ses mains derrière son dos, l'autre passa sous ses jambes et il la porta ainsi jusqu'à son lit.

- On dirait une jeune mariée escortée jusqu'à son lit pour sa nuit de noces, sortit Naomi, décidément bien bourrée.

- Peut-être un jour, lui répondit Tom, plus pour lui.

Il la déchaussa et lui retira son pull.

- J'ai chaud, enlève-moi ça, fit-elle en désignant son haut.

Il prit une grande inspiration et amena ses doigts, tremblants un peu, sur la fermeture dans le dos de la blonde.

- Et tu peux m'enlever ma jupe aussi, s'il te plaît.

- Euh, pourquoi n'attends-tu pas Nessa pour faire ça ?

- Tom, tu ne vas pas me dire que ça te fait peur de me voir nue.

- Non, ça ne me fait pas peur mais…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Elle remit ses mains dans son cou pour se redresser et Tom réussit, au prix de nombreux efforts sur lui-même à lui enlever sa jupe.

Elle se rallongea sur le lit et il remonta le drap sur elle. Elle allait s'endormir.

Tom esquissa un pas vers la porte mais elle le rappella.

- Reste avec moi, Tom, j'ai peur toute seule.

- Euh, Nessa va arriver, j'y vais.

- S'il te plaît, Tom, tu sais que je n'aime pas être seule dans le noir.

- Alors je vais t'allumer la lumière.

- S'il te plaît, Tom, prends-moi dans tes bras le temps que je m'endorme.

- Je… je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Naomi.

- Tu m'en veux encore pour ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

- Bien sûr, tu croyais que j'allais oublier comme ça que tu avais couché avec mon frère !

Il s'énervait, il s'était pourtant promis d'éviter. Il respira un bon coup et se détendit.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle disait, elle était saoule.

Heureusement pour lui, grâce au ciel, Nessa arriva, saoule elle aussi mais peut-être un peu moins que sa sœur.

Elle sembla étonnée de le trouver là mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

- J'étais venu m'assurer que vous rentriez bien. Gustav était avec moi, lui aussi, ajouta-t-il.

- Ben comme tu vois, on est bien rentrées.

- Elle a voulu que je reste avec elle jusqu'à ce que tu rentres. Prends soin d'elle, s'il te plaît.

- Et…

Il chercha quelque chose dans la poche de son baggy et lui tendit.

- Donne-lui ça si elle vomit. Ça lui fera du bien.

- Pas de problème. Merci de t'être occupé d'elle.

- C'est pas parce que je suis fâché après elle, que je vais la laisser tomber.

- Contente de te l'entendre dire.

Tom alla frapper à la porte de Gustav. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas. Quelques secondes après, la tête du blond apparut, en sueur.

- Nessa est bien rentrée.

- Merci. Tu as réussi à parler à Naomi ?

- Elle avait trop bu, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Mais j'ai pu la prendre dans mes bras, la déshabiller…

- Ça va aller ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Tu as quelque chose de fort ?

- Va voir dans le mini-bar, j'arrive.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour s'éponger le visage et passer un maillot propre.

- Je faisais un peu de sport pour me défouler. Je me suis dit que cogner contre les murs était une mauvaise idée.

- Bonne réflexion.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment avant que Tom ne prenne congé pour aller se reposer un peu.

Jour 4

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner.

Gustav, comme à son habitude, fut le premier à table. Bill arriva en second pour une fois. Il faut dire qu'à cause du dîner improvisé, il en avait profité pour se coucher tôt. Tom émergea enfin, de jolies cernes sous les yeux.

- T'as réussi à dormir, demanda le batteur.

- Ouais, deux heures. Putain d'interviews. Et Georg ?

- Toujours absent ?

- Il doit être en train de se débarrasser de Solène.

Bill leva la tête, interrogeant silencieusement le batteur qui lui expliqua la fin de soirée.

- Et non, j'ai même pas eu besoin de la virer, fit Georg en arrivant. Elle est partie avant que je me réveille.

- T'as été si mauvais que ça, rit Tom.

- Non, j'ai été bon, fort, enfin, bref, tout ce qu'il fallait. Elle m'a laissé un petit mot avec son numéro. Elles repartaient aujourd'hui avec Samantha mais elle m'a dit que si elle passait en France, elle serait intéressée de me revoir.

- Et…

- Et je verrais d'ici là.

- Georg, jour 1. Bravo, tu n'as même pas atteint 365 cette fois-ci.

Le serveur arriva, le même que la veille. Il venait prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il salua rapidement les garçons avant de revenir les voir, un croissant à la main.

- Merci les gars de nous avoir laissé les deux sœurs hier soir. Ce sont des vraies bombes. Dommage que la blonde soit partie aussi tôt, je sentais que j'avais un bon feeling avec elle. Il m'aurait juste fallu qu'elle boive encore un petit peu pour…

Tom, n'y tenant plus, lui envoya son poing droit en pleine figure.

- Eh, gueula la victime.

- On ne parle pas comme ça d'une fille, lui siffla le guitariste. Aïe, putain.

Gustav lui saisit la main et le força à s'asseoir. Il prit la carafe d'eau et en versa sur sa serviette avant de la poser sur la main légèrement enflée de Tom.

- Georg, tu peux aller me chercher des glaçons s'il te plaît.

Il s'exécuta sans poser de questions. Le batteur jeta un coup d'œil sur Bill qui avait l'air choqué. Il se promit de tout lui expliquer, une fois que le calme serait revenu.

- Putain, Tom, t'aurais pas dû, le sermonna Gustav. Si tu t'es pété la main, David va nous faire une crise.

- M'en fous, ce salaud aurait jamais dû dire ça de ma fiancée.

Le serveur s'était précipité sur la sortie, heurtant de plein fouet, le barman.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda ce dernier.

- Un de mecs qui était avec Naomi m'a foutu son poing dans la gueule.

- Un blond avec une casquette ?

- Ouais, celui avec les dreads.

- Avec les dreads ?

- Ouais pourquoi ?

- Nessa sort avec l'autre blond. Je pensais que c'était lui qui t'avait frappé.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu qu'elles étaient prises ?

- Parce que je pensais qu'il n'y en avait qu'une.

- Ouais, bah approche pas son mec, il risquerait de te faire la même chose qu'à moi.

- Là-dessus, pas de risque, je vais me tenir éloigné. Allez, suis-moi, je vais te mettre quelque chose sur ton cocard avant qu'il n'enfle.


	9. A un cheveu 3

**Chapitre 9 : A un cheveu (dernière partie)**

Les interviews du jour furent un véritable calvaire pour les quatre membres du groupe. Trois avaient passé une nuit très agitée, l'un ne voulait plus adresser la parole à son jumeau, l'autre déprimait pour cette raison. L'un des deux restants planait sur son petit nuage qu'il n'avait pas quitté de la nuit et le dernier était encore plus silencieux que jamais.

Ce jour-là, ils enchaînèrent cinq interviews et elles furent toutes plus désastreuses les unes que les autres. Plus de complicité entre les membres, une ambiance glaciale entre les jumeaux, Tom ne taquinant pas Georg, ne lançant aucune vanne sur le sexe. Les journalistes furent toutes étonnées.

Le soir-même, ils devaient donner un mini-concert dans une petite salle. La dernière interview terminée, ils partirent faire leur balance, toujours dans un silence quasi religieux. Moins de trois-quarts d'heure avant le début du concert, David leur amena le programme des chansons : through the monsoon, Don't jump, Totgeliebt, Reden et Scream.

Bill y jeta un vague coup d'œil, tout comme les trois autres. Cependant Tom se leva sitôt leur manager sorti.

- Je ne veux pas jouer Reden, affirma-t-il.

- Et pourquoi, Monsieur le grand guitariste, lui cracha son frère.

- Tu ne devines pas, Monsieur Je-suis-le-plus-intelligent ?

- Je ne comprends pas ton esprit dérangé, moi.

- Dérangé, moi ? Tu t'es pas vu, monsieur Je-couche-avec-la-fiancée-de-mon-frère.

- Je vois toujours pas le rapport avec la chanson.

- Tu l'as vécu, connard. C'était ma chanson, MA chanson avec Naomi. Et même ça, tu me l'as pris, putain.

- Je t'ai rien pris du tout et je vois pas le rapport avec la chanson. Georg a fait la même chose avec une groupie hier soir et Gustav, Gustav… désolé, mec, ça, tu l'as pas fait.

- Peut-être mais tu es le seul à t'être tapé ma fiancée. A moins que je ne me trompe bien sûr, allez-y, dites-le les mecs si vous êtes aussi passés sur son corps !

- Du calme, Tom, je te promets que j'ai rien fait, le rassura Georg.

- Moi non plus, dit Gustav d'un ton neutre.

- Je ne la ferais pas, un point c'est tout, reprit Tom.

- Ok alors laquelle veux-tu ?

- Forgotten children.

- Bon, ça sera celle-là alors. Content ?

- Très.

Et ils retournèrent s'asseoir chacun à un bout de la pièce.

Georg s'éclipsa et appela Naomi.

- Ça peut plus durer. Faut que t'ailles leur parler, à Tom comme à Bill. Il refuse de jouer Reden, REDEN ! Il a piqué une crise, l'accusant de lui avoir pris sa chanson. Ils sont plus en froid que jamais. Interviens, s'il te plaît. Viens au moins manger avec nous ce soir.

- Ok, je viendrais manger et je leur parlerai mais je te promets rien. Il n'est même pas certain qu'ils m'écoutent.

- Viens avec Nessa, Gus est vraiment déprimé.

- Ok, préviens-moi quand vous serez prêts.

- Merci Naomi.

- Merde pour le concert.

De retour à l'hôtel, après le concert.

Comme promis, les filles allaient manger avec les garçons. L'atmosphère n'était pas au beau fixe quand elles leur firent la bise. Ils prirent tous place et commendèrent. Pas de chance pour Tom, le serveur était le même que la veille.

- Salut, Matt, dit Naomi avant de remarquer son cocard. Merde, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Euh, j'étais encore bourré ce matin et je me suis pris la baignoire.

- T'as pas trop mal ?

- Non, non, ça va, merci.

Tom se massait la main droite. Elle l'avait fait souffrir toute la journée et jouer avait été une véritable torture. Ces mouvements involontaires n'échappèrent pas à Naomi qui interrogea Gustav du regard. Il posa son regard sur le serveur qui arborait un joyeux cocard, mal dissimulé par du fond de teint. Elle comprit. Elle pensait bien que l'excuse de Matt était bancale. Tom se frottait toujours les mains. Ainsi donc, il pouvait être jaloux, pensa la blonde, un sourire aux lèvres.

Quand le repas fut achevé, Naomi attendit quelques minutes avant d'aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de Tom.

- Je veux voir personne, cria-t-il.

- Même pas une blonde plantureuse, tenta-t-elle.

- Non, je ne veux pas d'une fille qui m'a trompé avec mon propre frère.

- Je ne t'ai pas trompé, affirma la blonde en entrant dans la chambre grâce à la carte qu'elle avait gardé.

- Eh, je t'ai pas dit d'entrer, s'offusqua Tom.

- Ben, dans ce cas, tu aurais dû me reprendre ma carte.

- Je ne l'oublierai pas. Pourquoi viens-tu ? Je t'ai déjà vu au repas.

- Je voulais te remercier pour hier soir, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés. Nessa m'a raconté dans quel état je me trouvais. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule dans le couloir, saoule comme tu l'étais.

- Alors tu tiens encore à moi, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bien sûr. Je t'aime, Naomi mais je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu m'as fait ça !

- Je ne t'ai pas fait ça. On n'était pas encore ensemble. Je… je vais tout te raconter, si tu acceptes de m'écouter.

- Je veux bien t'écouter, Naomi mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir encore te pardonner. Il me faudra du temps.

- Du moment que tu acceptes de m'écouter, ça me suffit. On venait de se disputer, encore une fois. C'était au début du couple de Nessa et de Gustav. Je pense que je savais déjà que je t'aimais mais je n'en pouvais plus que tu me traites comme une de tes groupies et que tu ne couches avec moi que quand ça t'arrangeait. Du coup, quand j'ai refusé de coucher avec toi, on s'est engueulés. Folle de colère, je suis allée voir Bill pour qu'il me réconforte et m'apaise. C'était mon confident à l'époque. Il m'écoutait pleurer, me soutenait, tentait de me faire croire que, malgré toutes les filles qui passaient dans ton lit, tu m'aimais. Ce soir-là, j'ai pleuré plus que d'habitude, je lui ai dit que je t'aimais et que, malgré tout ça, je voulais rester près de toi. Même si ça voulait dire te voir te taper plein de filles et ne jamais compter pour toi. Après ça, tout a dérapé, je ne sais pas comment. J'avais besoin de bras autour de moi et je pense que j'ai dû l'embrasser sans vraiment chercher à le vouloir. J'avais besoin de quelque chose de différent, de différent de toi. Quelque chose de passionnel, pour changer. C'est ce que Bill m'a offert pour cette unique nuit qu'on a passé ensemble. On a décidé de n'en parler à personne. Ça ne voulait rien dire, ni pour lui, ni pour moi. On était en manque d'affection, l'un comme l'autre. N'en veux pas à Bill, s'il te plaît. Il n'a pas profité de la situation. Je n'aurai jamais dû y aller. Tout était de ma faute. Je n'aurai pas dû succomber. Tu sais que je n'aime que toi.

Durant tout ce discours, elle lui avait massé les mains comme il lui arrivait de le faire après les concerts.

Elle reprit :

- Il ne s'est rien passé avec le serveur, hier soir. Il m'a dragué mais je n'ai pas répondu à ses avances.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai frappé. Et comment tu sais ça ?

- Gustav me l'a fait comprendre à table. Ce n'était pas par jalousie que tu l'as frappé ?

- Non, c'est parce qu'il t'avait manqué de respect. J'ai pas supporté.

- Donc tu tiens encore à moi ?

- Si je ne tenais plus à toi, tu crois que je porterai ça ?

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de sous son tee-shirt, un collier duquel pendait deux anneaux, le sien et celui de Naomi.

Flash-back de l'achat de la bague de Tom.

Quelques heures après sa demande, les garçons partirent pour une nouvelle journée marathon d'interviews. Naomi allait donc avoir la journée pour trouver la bague parfaite pour Tom. Elle avait demandé à Nessa de l'accompagner et elles étaient reparties à la bijouterie où le couple était allé, vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. La première chose que lui demanda le bijoutier fut :

- Alors, il vous l'a demandé ?

- Oui, je viens pour lui acheter la sienne.

- J'ai la bague idéale pour lui. Je vous l'avais mise de côté en espérant que vous reviendriez. J'ai vu votre fiancé la regarder pendant que vous regardiez une autre vitrine.

Il sortit une bague très simple, un simple anneau en or blanc.

- Je pense qu'il cherchait la simplicité. Après tout, son look est déjà assez complexe.

- Serait-il possible d'y graver quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr, que voulez-vous ?

- 3 JUIN 2008 et Envers et contre tous.

- Vous vous êtes rencontrés à cette date ?

- Non, je le connais depuis tout petit. C'est la date à laquelle ma sœur m'a enfermé avec lui pour que l'on puisse réellement être ensemble.

Fin flash-back

- J'ai fait ajouter une inscription sur la tienne.

Elle la prit dans sa paume et la lut.

« Pour toujours et à jamais »

- Merci, Tom.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour le remercier. Elle reprit.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté. Je te laisse décider de l'avenir de notre relation.

- Laisse-moi juste le temps.

Elle se leva et partit vers la porte.

- Au moins si tu ne te réconcilies pas avec moi, je veux que tu le fasses avec ton frère. Je sais à quel point tu peux te sentir « incomplet » sans lui.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- Je vais aller le voir maintenant. Je dois aller m'excuser. Je tenais à te prévenir au cas où tu déciderais d'aller lui parler d'ici cinq minutes.

- Merci pour l'info. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Tom, fais de beaux rêves.

Dix minutes plus tard, Bill sautait dans les bras de Naomi. Ils s'étaient réconciliés. Elle lui avait expliqué les circonstances dans lesquelles ils s'étaient encore disputés. Il avait boudé pendant quelques minutes mais il n'avait pu résister à sa bouille de chien battu. Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de la laisser repartir.

- Ça fait du bien de te revoir sourire, Bill.

- Ça, c'est parce que j'ai le plus beau sourire au monde.

- C'est bien vrai, ça. Bonne nuit, Bill.

- Bonne nuit, Naomi.

Jour 5

Au petit-déjeuner, Georg demanda à Bill de lui passer le téléphone quand Andréas l'appela. Le brun s'étonna mais lui passa.

- Allô, Andréas, c'est Georg. Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Si je peux, oui.

- Viens.

- Quoi ?

- Viens, s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tom et Bill ne se parlent plus. Tom a appris que Bill avait couché avec Naomi.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout, promis mais fais-moi plaisir, viens. Tu es leur meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire.

- Ok, je serai là demain matin.

- Merci Andréas.

Georg regagna la table et rendit son téléphone à Bill.

- Merci mec.

- A ton service, chéri.

Dans l'après-midi, après une énième interview.

Gustav avait confié son portable à David pour qu'il puisse envoyer le fameux message du batteur à sa chérie. Ayant récupéré son portable, il se décida à varier les messages.

Il commença par agrémenter son « je t'aime » d'un « mon amour ». Puis il lui envoya un « tu me manques », « il manque quelque chose dans mon lit : toi », « mon cœur est vide sans toi ». Au bout d'une heure de ces messages, il décida que ce n'était pas assez. Ses mains tremblèrent quand il rédigea le message. Il y avait pensé pendant tout le trajet du retour jusqu'à l'hôtel. Il était désormais assis sur son lit à chercher la meilleure formulation. Il savait que cela ne se faisait pas de demander ça de cette façon mais il n'avait plus le choix. Cela faisait cinq nuits qu'il ne dormait plus. Ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Sa bonne humeur aussi. Son flegme quasi britannique partait en fumée. Il commençait même à douter de sa musique. Sans elle, ce n'était plus pareil. Même si elle était dans le même hôtel, à un étage de lui.

Il finit par se dire qu'une question n'était pas une bonne idée, il fallait qu'il soit plus directif.

Nessa reçut un énième message. Deux mots y étaient écrits : « Epouse-moi ». Elle ne réagit même pas sur le coup. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre avec Naomi. Elle s'excusa auprès d'elle, lui expliquant qu'elle devait voir Gustav d'urgence, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

Le batteur attendait, fébrile, son portable à la main quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il se leva et tomba nez-à-nez avec Nessa.

- Tu es là, s'étonna-t-il.

- Ben oui, tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais louper ta demande ?

- Ben euh…

- Rassure-toi, je ne te demande pas de m'épouser mais je trouve ça cool que tu me l'aies demandé.

- Alors…

- Alors non, je ne t'épouserai pas parce que je sais que tu n'es pas prêt mais ma réponse sera toujours la même : oui.

- Ça veut dire que tu ne me fais plus la tête ?

- Non, je ne te fais plus la tête. J'ai envie de dormir avec toi cette nuit. Je dors mal quand je ne suis pas avec toi.

- Et moi, je dors pas du tout.

- Et j'ai pas écrit une ligne depuis mon départ. Il va falloir que je me rattrape mais demain. Là, j'ai envie de dormir avec toi.

- Déjà ?

- Oui, j'ai du sommeil en retard et toi aussi mais avant, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, dit-elle en commençant à se déshabiller pour aller au lit.

- Je t'écoute.

- Promets-moi d'abord de ne pas t'énerver.

- C'est promis.

- Je préférerai éviter qu'on se dispute à nouveau à ce sujet et j'ai vu grâce à Naomi et Tom qu'il n'est pas bon de garder ce genre de secrets.

- Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda calmement Gustav, en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Elle ouvrit la valise de Gustav et y prit l'un de ses tee-shirt et l'un de ses caleçons blancs. Tout en s'habillant, elle commença son histoire.

- Quand vous commenciez à être connus et que vous êtiez tout le temps absents, j'ai commencé à fréquenter Andréas.

- Qu'entends-tu par fréquenter ?

- J'entends sortir avec lui et… coucher.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Comment ?

- L'autre jour, quand Bill t'a dit de le rappeler, tu étais dans la loge. J'étais revenu te dire qu'on partait et j'ai surpris ta conversation.

- Il ne s'est rien passé avec lui depuis que je me suis rendu compte que je n'aimais que toi. A ce moment-là, j'ai rompu avec lui et on est restés amis. Personne n'est au courant à l'exception de Naomi. Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis juste un peu déçu qu'il ait profité de mon absence.

- Il m'aime, il a été très doux et très patient.

Elle se blottit contre lui et remonta la couverture sur eux.

- C'est la seule mauvaise nouvelle, hein ?

- La seule et l'unique, mon cœur, je te le jure.

- Alors on peut sceller notre nouvel accord par un baiser ?

- Oui, j'étais trop en manque.

Ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure à s'embrasser et à se câliner avant de s'endormir. Heureusement qu'ils avaient mis leur réveil car, sans ça, ils auraient dormi toute la journée.

Jour 6

Ils descendirent tous deux pour le petit-déjeuner, après une petite douche revigorante. Tous levèrent les yeux vers eux et sourirent. Au moins un couple s'était remis ensemble.

Ils furent les derniers à arriver, enfin derniers, non. Andréas débarqua quelques minutes après eux, à la surprise générale.

Bill lui sauta au cou, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda-t-il.

- Georg m'a demandé de venir pour vous réconcilier, ton frère et toi. Alors Tom, tu m'expliques ?

- Demande à Bill.

Il se tourna vers le chanteur.

- Demande à Naomi.

- Demande à Nessa.

- Demande à Gustav.

- Bon, Georg, tu m'expliques.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Andréas alla parler à Bill puis à Tom. En sortant pour aller se chercher une chambre, il tomba sur Gustav. Bon d'accord, Gustav n'était pas là par hasard. Il allait profiter de l'absence de Nessa pour avoir une petite discussion avec Andréas.

- Salut, Gus, comment ça va ?

- Très bien, Nessa est revenue.

- Elle te faisait la tête aussi ?

- Oui pour les mêmes raisons que Naomi faisait la tête à Tom.

- Elle est revenue grâce à quoi ?

-Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser.

- Félicitations, mec.

- Arrête, tu ne le penses et je ne vais pas me marier avec elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle sait que le moment n'est pas encore venu. Quant à toi, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu ressens pour elle, réellement. Elle m'a dit que vous êtiez sortis ensemble.

- Elle t'a dit que j'avais été sa première fois ?

- Non, elle ne me l'a pas dit.

- T'aurais dû la voir, elle tremblait d'impatience à l'idée que je la pénètre. Et pour ton info perso, je l'aime toujours. Est-ce qu'elle crie toujours quand elle jouit ? J'adorai ça, surtout quand mes parents étaient dans la pièce à côté et que je lui plaçais ma main sur la bouche pour atténuer le son.

Gustav avait beau s'être promis de rester calme, l'autre en face de lui outrepassait réellement les limites.

- Et je vais te révéler un petit conseil, elle était tellement perverse à l'époque qu'à chaque fois que je la vois ou que je l'entends, je bande.

Andréas n'aurait jamais dit cela à qui que ce soit d'autre que Gustav. Il le pensait impossible de frapper. Après tout, Gustav était le pacifiste du groupe. Il calmait toutes les disputes, les tensions et était d'un calme olympien. Ce qui n'était pas faux mais c'était autre chose dès que cela concernait Nessa. Il aurait tué pour elle. Et Andréas avait réellement dépassé toutes les limites concevables.

Ça le démangeait au niveau du poing droit. Il le leva sans crier gare en se rapprochant du blond. Et il frappa au visage. Le coup fut si fort que Andréas en tomba à terre. Le temps qu'il récupère ses esprits et il était à nouveau debout, prêts à frapper à son tour. Ce fut le moment que choisit Nessa pour arriver, sa valise à la main.

- Stop, intima-t-elle à Andréas, le voyant se rapprocher du batteur.

Nessa laissa tomber sa valise à terre et se mit entre les deux hommes, devant Gustav. Elle se colla contre son torse et lui attrapa les bras pour qu'il lui enlace la taille.

- Andréas, je voulais avoir une conversation avec toi, ça tombe bien. Je ne comptais pas faire ça dans un couloir de l'hôtel mais vu que tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix… Vu que tu ne veux pas m'écouter au téléphone, je vais te le répéter face à face. J'aime Gustav, je n'ai jamais été que lui. Je te remercie d'avoir été là quand j'en ai eu besoin mais maintenant que je suis avec Gustav, je ne vais pas le lâcher. Je ne le quitterai que s'il ne veut plus de moi…

- …ce qui n'arrivera pas, intervint le batteur.

- Donc, tant que cela n'arrivera pas, je ne serai pas intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre, jamais. Je te rassure, Gustav me satisfait largement de ce côté-là, d'autant qu'il est beaucoup plus doué que toi dans le domaine du sexe. Avec lui, je n'ai plus de voix quand je me réveille. Avec toi, on en était très loin, d'autant qu'il ne manque pas d'endurance, lui ! En attendant, on doit aller fêter notre réconciliation alors on va te dire à ce midi. On se revoit tout à l'heure. Allez, viens mon cœur, on va manquer de temps.

Et sur ces mots, elle ramassa sa valise et entraîna Gustav à sa suite. Elle éclata de rire juste après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux.

- C'était vrai tout ce que tu lui as dit, demanda le blond, encore un peu sous le choc des aveux de la rousse.

- Chaque mot prononcé était pensé. Et aussi ceux sur les câlins. J'ai envie de toi. Non, mieux, j'ai besoin de toi, de ton corps collé au mien, de toi en moi.

- Il suffit de demander.

- Je te le demande.

Naomi était dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien : le bar. N'ayant plus la compagnie de sa sœur, elle était venue se détendre au bar, elle était descendue tard, après avoir épuisé tous les films romantiques disponibles sur le câble. Elle en était à son troisième verre de coktail quand un homme d'une trentaine d'années l'accosta avec l'habituel baratin. Elle ne l'écoutait pas réellement, ne lui prêtant aucune attention mais il ne cessait de revenir à la charge. Il lui avait déjà offert un verre auquel elle ne touchait pas. Elle lança un regard désespéré au barman qui haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Tom n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre de Naomi et frappa. Personne ne répondit. Il s'interrogea. Soit elle ne voulait pas lui ouvrir, soit elle n'était pas là. Il opta pour la seconde option, sachant que Naomi avait fait le premier pas pour qu'ils se réconcilient.

Il s'interrogea sur le lieu où elle pouvait se trouver. Il hésita entre la chambre de Bill et celle de Gustav. Il ne pouvait aller voir son frère, du fait qu'ils étaient toujours en froid. De toute façon, il doutait qu'elle fut là-bas, ce devait être Andréas qui y était. Elle n'oserait pas risquer une nouvelle dispute. Il se rendit donc devant la chambre de Gustav mais, quand il voulut ouvrir la porte, il remarqua le pannonceau accroché à la poignée « Don't disturb ».

Donc elle n'est pas là, en conclut Tom.

Deux choix s'offrirent à lui : son frère ou le bar. Il ne savait pas quelle option il préférait. Il opta pour le bar. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'aller chez son frère.

Il prit l'ascenseur et descendit. En arrivant à l'entrée du bar, il soupira de soulagement. Elle était là, elle n'était pas avec Bill. Elle ne le trahirait pas, jamais plus.

A moins que, pensa Tom. Il la vit aux griffes d'un homme, séducteur, Don Juan. Elle essayait péniblement de s'en débarrasser, en vain. Bien, elle ne cherchait pas à le draguer. Elle ne me trahit pas, se rassura Tom.

Il s'approcha furtivement, observant les techniques de l'homme. Elles foiraient inlassablement. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il se rapprocha d'elle dans une ultime tentative que Tom se décida à intervenir.

- Eh, chérie, désolé pour le retard, je n'arrivais plus à remettre la main sur mes fringues après notre petite séance de ce soir. Tu me pardonnes ?

Il lui fit un rapide clin d'œil. Naomi le suivit.

- Merci beaucoup d'avoir tenu compagnie à ma fiancée, Monsieur ?

- Ça n'a aucune importance, je suis ravi de vous avoir rendu service. Il est grand temps pour moi d'aller me coucher. Bonsoir, mademoiselle.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle.

- Bonne nuit, renchérit Tom, vidant le verre offert à Naomi.

Ils attendirent que l'homme soit parti pour échanger un regard et éclater de rire.

Elle termina son verre dans un grand silence. Quelques dizaines de secondes passèrent avant que Tom, prenant son courage à deux mains, ne lui demande si elle voulait boire quelque chose.

- Une vodka pomme, merci. Et merci beaucoup de m'avoir débarrassé de ce mec.

- Je t'en prie, une vodka pomme et un whisky, s'il vous plaît. Ce fut un véritable plaisir de me foutre de ce mec.

Le barman les servit. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et burent quelques gorgées. Tom, sentant le courage remonter dans ses veines, se lança :

- Merci pour l'explication, ça m'a fait du bien.

- Merci, à toi, de m'avoir écoutée.

- Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes, Naomi, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois loin de moi. Si j'ai voulu t'éloigner, ce n'était que pour te protéger, pas parce que je ne te voulais plus à mes côtés.

- Je tenais à m'excuser aussi. J'ai réagi beaucoup trop violemment mais une fois partie, je ne pouvais plus revenir.

Un blanc s'installa dans le couple, laissant les deux amoureux réfléchir.

Ce fut une nouvelle fois Tom qui réengagea la conversation.

- J'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles, dit-il en passant sa main sous son col pour en retirer son collier.

Il le détacha et en enleva la bague de Naomi. Il la posa sur la table.

- Je veux que tu la portes. Je ne veux plus qu'un inconnu croit que tu n'es pas prise.

Elle remit la bague à son annulaire gauche et ils reprirent leur conversation.

Ils discutèrent pendant une bonne heure avant que Naomi ne propose à Tom d'aller finir leur discussion dans la chambre avec des cannettes de Red Bull.

En bon gentleman qu'il n'était qu'avec la femme qu'il aimait, il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte sans même la toucher.

Mais, passé le seuil de la porte, son comportement changea. Du sourire timide, il passa à coquin. Il la plaqua contre la porte qui se ferma face au poids du guitariste. Puis il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Baiser auquel elle répondit sans se faire prier. Quand, finalement, ils se lâchèrent, Tom ne put s'empêcher de faire une réplique :

- Ça m'avait manqué !

- A qui le dis-tu mais on ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en pense que nous avons encore un peu de temps avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Il s'attaqua immédiatement à ses vêtements, faisant glisser les affaires le long de son corps. Elle ne se trouvait pas en reste pour autant. Elle réussit à détacher sa ceinture et à se débarrasser du pantalon large. Son dos était toujours plaqué contre le métal froid de la porte, la parcourant de frissons.

Cette première fois depuis leur réconciliation fut violente et passionnée, courte mais intense. Il faut dire que faire tenir sa partenaire contre la porte en même temps qu'il la pilonnait, était fatiguant même pour lui. Cependant, elle l'acheva en lui signalant que le lit se trouvait plus loin dans la chambre. Il dut lui offrir un nouvel orgasme pour qu'elle se calme et consente à dormir. Il alla prendre une douche sitôt sa douce endormie puis lui rédigea un petit message pour le cas où elle se réveillerait durant son absence. Il ponctua le message d'un « je t'aime » mielleux.

Il se rendait chez son frère. Il était réconcilié avec Naomi, il fallait qu'il se réconcilie avec lui. Bill ne s'endormait généralement pas avant 3 heures du matin. Il était un peu plus de 3 heures, avec de la chance, il ne serait pas encore au lit.

Il frappa trois petits coups. Il attendit, l'oreille collée à la porte pour entendre d'éventuels bruits. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, Bill vint enfin lui ouvrir, les cheveux en pétard, vêtu d'un simple boxer.

- Tu sais que c'est dangereux d'ouvrir la porte dans cette tenue, rigola Tom en entrant dans la chambre.

- Je pensais bien que ce serait toi, dit Bill en retournant se mettre au chaud sous la couette.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Nessa et Gustav ont toujours été vos modèles. Ils se sont réconciliés hier soir. C'était votre tour.

- Oui, ils se réconciliaient encore tout à l'heure, d'ailleurs. Mais j'adore ta façon de penser, mon frère.

- N'est-ce pas, rit-il.

- Alors comme ça, tu ne penses pas que l'intervention d'Andréas y soit pour quelque chose ?

- Andréas est très gentil mais il ne sais que nous nous réconcilions toujours, à un moment ou à un autre. Alors tu m'as pardonné ?

- Oui. J'y ai réfléchi et sais-tu à quelle conclusion je suis parvenu ?

- Que mon charme les séduira toutes ?

- Non, que si tu ne devais mettre dans ton lit que des filles avec lesquelles je n'avais pas couché, tu n'en aurais quasiment pas.

- Donc tout est effacé ?

- Tout.

- Tu acceptes de rejouer Reden ?

- A condition qu'elle soit et reste ma chanson avec Naomi.

- Elle t'a toujours appartenu, la chanson et Naomi.

Quand Tom se coucha aux côtés de sa fiancée, cette nuit-là, il avait récupéré son sourire. Il s'était réconcilié avec les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, tout avait repris forme. Tom et Bill chahutaient pour un morceau de brioche. Tom tenait Naomi serrée contre lui. Gustav et Nessa étaient redevenus eux-mêmes et Georg et Bill souriaient innocemment.

- Je crois que mon boulot est fini, commença Andréas. Tant mieux parce que l'Allemagne me manque, il fait trop chaud ici.

Après le petit-déjeuner, quelques embrassages et serrages de mains, Andréas partit, laissant l'ordre régné dans le groupe.


	10. Anciens et nouveaux souvenirs

**Chapitre 10 : Anciens et nouveaux souvenirs**

Tout était revenu en ordre. Après une semaine riche en émotions et en révélations, Bill voulut organiser une soirée avec tous ceux qui restaient. Andréas parti, ils ne restaient plus qu'eux six, au plus grand plaisir de Gustav. Bill les avait donc convié dans sa chambre pour 21 heures. Il avait commandé des pizzas et de l'alcool à profusion. Ils s'étaient tous installés autour de la table basse. Tom et Naomi étaient collés l'un à l'autre, elle, blottie entre ses jambes, son dos côtoyant le torse musclé de son guitariste. Gustav et Nessa, fidèles à eux-mêmes, se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Seules leurs mains se frôlaient. Georg et Bill se tenaient chacun d'un côté du couple.

Ils commencèrent simplement la soirée, buvant du Red Bull pour les garçons, du coca pour les filles et mangeant les pizzas.

Ce ne fut que vers 23 heures que la vraie soirée commença enfin.

Bill leur proposa l'habituel jeu d'actions ou vérité. Ce rituel leur permettait toujours d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur les autres, des choses plus ou moins intimes. Mais, au final, cela leur permettait d'avoir une totale confiance entre eux.

- Qui commence, demanda Bill.

- A toi, l'honneur, Bill, répondit Gustav.

- Ok, alors Gus, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité comme d'habitude.

- Vérité comme d'habitude. Tu deviens prévisible, mon grand. Bon, ok alors comment as-tu fait revenir Nessa ?

- Comment je l'ai fait revenir ? Petit curieux. Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser.

- Quoi, s'écrièrent les quatre autres.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il a fait.

- Eh mais c'est pour ça que tu es partie d'un coup, l'autre jour ?

- Oui, je venais de recevoir son message.

- Et alors, tu lui as répondu quoi, demanda Naomi.

- C'est pas à mon tour de répondre à une question, garde-la pour plus tard.

- Mais euh...

- Gus, à toi, déclara Georg.

- Ok, Georg, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

- Comment était Solène ?

- Hum, pas mal, même voire beaucoup mieux. Deux orgasmes, l'un de mes meilleurs coups.

- Toujours autant de délicatesse, Georg.

- J'essaie de t'égaler, Tom.

- Même pas en rêve, mon gars.

- Georg, à toi.

- Nessa, action ou vérité ?

- Continuons sur les vérités.

- Et continuons dans le sexe. Quelle est la position préférée de Gustav ?

Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf Gustav.

- Eh, c'est perso, ça !

- Et ta question, elle l'était pas peut-être ?

- Ok, t'as le droit de répondre.

- Je te demandais pas ton avis, mon cœur, lui répondit-elle en lui donnant un léger baiser. Et pour répondre à ta question, Georg, sa position préférée et qui est aussi la mienne avec lui, c'est le missionnaire.

- Quoi ? Ce truc de base ? l'interrogea Tom.

- Oui, ce truc de base, j'adore la tenir serrée contre moi et c'est la meilleure position pour le faire.

- Ok, ok donc c'est nous les plus pervers, dit Tom à l'adresse de Naomi.

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ma position préférée que c'est celle que je fais à chaque fois.

- Je confirme, il ne pratique pas que celle-ci, ajouta Nessa. A moi. Tom ? Action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- T'es pas drôle, tu fais toujours tout ce qu'on te demande.

- Action quand même.

- Ok, Bill, prête-lui un de tes pantalons extra-moulants. J'ai envie de voir à quoi tu ressembles déguisé en ton frère.

- Eh, m'en files pas un bizarre.

- Mes fringues sont pas bizarres, Tom, elles sont juste différentes des tiennes.

- Par différentes, tu entends qu'elles vont me broyer les couilles ?

- Tout juste.

Bill lança un jeans déchiré à la figure de son frère.

- Allez, déshabille-toi, lança Nessa.

- Eh, pas devant vous, répliqua Naomi.

- Oh, c'est bon, on a tous déjà vu un garçon en caleçon, répliqua la rousse.

- Ce n'est pas parce que Gustav est tout le temps dans cette tenue devant n'importe qui que j'accepte que Tom fasse pareil.

- J'aime bien m'exhiber, n'oublie pas, chérie.

- Tant que c'est pas devant d'autres filles, compléta Naomi.

- Mais non, chérie, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je ne veux me montrer nu qu'à toi.

- Voilà qui est rassurant, rit Georg.

- Alors, dépêche, je veux voir ce que tu donnes en pantalon moulant.

- Je t'ai passé le plus large, rassure-toi.

- T'appelles ça large ? demanda Tom, en exhibant le pantalon.

- Bon, si dans trente secondes, tu n'as pas passé ce foutu pantalon, tu auras un gage.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tom fit sauter l'attache de sa ceinture ce qui fit tomber son pantalon. Il s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied et enfila le nouveau pantalon.

- Aaah, putain, c'est serré, hurla Tom.

- T'es trop sex avec ce tee-shirt, lève-le deux petites secondes.

Tom obéit docilement.

- Ah ouais, quand même, très sympa aussi, commenta Nessa.

- Eh, l'interrompit gentiment Gustav. Je vais être jaloux, moi.

- Je n'aime que toi, chéri. Pas la peine de bouder. Je ne veux que toi, toi et encore toi. Rassuré ?

- Moui, ça va.

Elle le récompensa d'un baiser.

- Alors, Naomi, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je pourrais m'y habituer mais je le préfère avec ses pantalons.

- Bon alors tu as le droit de remettre ton pantalon, Tom, juste après que je t'aie pris en photo.

Elle sortit son portable et prit une photo avant que le guitariste n'ait le temps de se plaindre.

Deux minutes après, Tom était rhabillé en Tom et avait repris sa place derrière Naomi. Les verres avaient commencé à se remplir d'alcool et à se vider. Les questions défilaient, toutes plus indécentes les unes que les autres.

- Naomi, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Qui est le meilleur des jumeau au lit ? demanda Georg.

- Eh, salaud, répliqua Tom. Tu sais que c'est un sujet sensible.

- C'est peut-être sensible mais tu n'y peux plus rien, ils ont couché ensemble avant, tout comme tu as couché avec d'autres filles.

- Ok alors Naomi, qui est le meilleur, demanda Tom, subitement intéressé.

- Euh… eh bien.

Elle regarda alternativement les deux frères.

- Je peux pas vous le dire. Ils ont deux styles très différents. J'aime bien les deux, la fougue de Tom et la passion de Bill. Mais de toute façon, je ne vais me marier qu'avec Tom, pas avec Bill donc je garde la fougue.

Elle embrassa fougueusement Tom pour illustrer son propos.

- A moi, dit-elle. Georg ?

- Vérité.

- Des rumeurs circulent sur toi sur le net. Il paraîtrait que tu sois gay. D'où ma question, as-tu déjà embrassé un garçon ?

Bill éclata de rire. Georg ne l'avait dit qu'à lui.

- Oui, j'ai déjà embrassé un garçon.

- Sérieux, s'étonna Naomi.

- Oui, sérieux. J'étais dans une boîte. On a dansé ensemble, on a discuté et on s'est embrassé. Ça n'a pas été plus loin mais je peux dire que je n'y suis pas réfractaire.

- Tu réessayerais ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Il était comment ce type ?

- Gay à 100 %, efféminé, un peu comme Bill.

- Comme moi, s'étonna Bill.

- Oui, tu sais, grand, très fin, androgyne.

- Alors c'est ton type de mec ?

- Si j'avais un type de mec, ouais je pense.

- Je t'attire, demanda Bill.

- Tu es beau, certes mais non, tu es et ne seras toujours qu'un pote.

- Ouf, je suis rassuré, j'ai déjà bien assez de gens qui me courent après sans t'avoir en plus.

- Le frimeur, déclara Tom.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'électrise les foules. Regarde les fans en concert.

- Je les regarde justement et c'est sur moi qu'elles bavent.

- Les filles, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Naomi et Nessa échangèrent un sourire complice. Ce fut Nessa qui commença.

- Les garçons, vous n'allez quand même mettre vos virilités en doute. Naomi, dis-nous plutôt qui a la plus grande.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Les deux frères se renfrognèrent ce qui déclencha l'hilarité des deux autres.

- C'est bon, ok, on fait la paix, déclara Bill. On est à égalité.

- De toute façon, il vous suffit d'aller surfer pour le savoir, expliqua Gustav.

- Sur le net, bande d'imbéciles, ajouta Nessa, en voyant les têtes interloquées des jumeaux.

Deux sourires apparurent.

- Et puis, vous plaigniez pas les mecs, vous avez beaucoup de fans que Gustav et moi.

- Moi, je ne m'en plains pas, déclara Gustav, on me laisse tranquille au moins.

Après avoir resservi tout le monde et trinqué aux fans, le jeu reprit.

- Naomi, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Sur quel mec fantasmes-tu, en dehors de Tom, bien sûr ?

- Matthew Bellamy.

- Quoi, s'offusqua Tom.

- Bien sûr, c'est un guitariste comme toi. Je résiste pas aux guitaristes.

- Eh mais c'est aussi le chanteur, ajouta Bill.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai craqué une fois avec toi.

Tom ressera sa prise sur Naomi.

- Peut-être mais tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi.

- Rien qu'à toi, promis et pour toujours.

- Et pas touche à mon frère, même s'il me ressemble et qu'on partage le même sang, d'accord.

- Promis, je toucherai plus à Bill. Mais j'ai encore droit de lui faire des câlins ? En tout bien, tout honneur, bien entendu.

- Ben, je préférerai que tu les fasses à moi mais j'ai pas le choix…

- Non, tu as pas le choix. J'aime bien faire des câlins à d'autres que toi.

- Bon, allez, le jeu avance pas, vous vous disputerez en amoureux dans votre chambre.

- Bill, action ou vérité ?

- Action pour changer un peu.

- Roule une pelle à Georg.

- Quoi, s'exclamèrent les deux concernés en chœur.

- Ben oui, tu es le type de Georg et je voudrais bien savoir s'il faut qu'on lui cherche un mec ou une fille. Pour qu'on essaie de l'aider.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Bill, demanda le bassiste.

- J'en pense que si je le fais pas, elle est capable de te tailler une pipe en gage.

- Ça serait pas un gage pour moi, rit Tom.

- Tu veux que je te laisse ma place peut-être ou même qu'on vous laisse seuls !

- Bon alors Bill, tu choisis quoi ?

- Ben, je l'embrasse, voyons.

Bill se leva, tendit une main à Georg et s'approcha de son ami.

- Oublie pas, j'ai dit « Rouler une pelle ».

- Je sais, j'ai compris, dit doucement le chanteur.

Bill posa sa main sur l'épaule du bassiste pour le coller contre lui. Leurs lèvres s'aimantèrent et se touchèrent. Bien qu'un peu rouillé, Bill reprit rapidement ses marques et imposa son rythme et sa façon de faire, ce qui ne sembla pas troublé outre-mesure son partenaire. Ce dernier glissa sa main sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis. Le basier qui avait pris en intensité prit fin et ils se rassirent sans un mot.

- Alors Bill, c'était comment ?

- Georg embrasse bien, c'était pas mal mais… il lui manque de la poitrine. Je suis définitivement hétéro. Désolé, mec.

- Pas grave. Tu embrasses bien aussi.

- Merci, dit Bill, un sourire radieux au visage.

- Je veux essayer, déclara la blonde.

- Moi aussi, ajouta sa sœur.

- Non, dirent d'une même voix leurs compagnons.

- Eh mais moi, j'ai pas embrassé Bill, s'offusqua Nessa.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas embrassé Andréas, répliqua Naomi.

- Touché, déclara Tom.

- Tiens d'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas embrassé non plus, Tom.

- Eh, je n'ai pas embrassé Gustav non plus.

- Et si on demandait aux garçons s'ils voulaient échanger de sœurs juste le temps d'un baiser, proposa Nessa.

- Seulement si aucun des deux ne fait la tête. Ce serait juste une expérience et il ne s'agirait que de baiser pas de… baiser.

- Tu sais que tu es comique, Naomi mais je suis partant tant que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps, dit Tom.

- Je te donne la possibilité d'embrasser une autre fille que moi avec mon accord, tu devrais être content.

- Tant que Gustav ne me casse pas la figure comme à Andréas.

- Eh, t'es pas censé savoir ça, s'offusqua la batteur.

- C'est quoi cette histoire, demanda Georg.

- J'ai frappé Andréas parce qu'il avait manqué de respect à Nessa.

- J'ai assisté à la scène, c'était encore mieux, s'emballa Tom. Tu as une sacrée poigne, mon salaud. Mais j'avoue que t'avais pas tord, il y a pas été de main morte. Et quelle importance de savoir avec lequel de vous deux elle crie le plus…

- Quoi, s'exclamèrent Bill et Georg.

- Je suis sortie avec Andréas.

- Rectification, elle a couché avec, corrigea Gustav. Et quand il est venu, il a été, disons discourtois et j'ai dû le remettre en place.

- Tu es… sorti avec mon meilleur ami, s'étonna Bill.

- Oui, pendant l'une de vos tournées. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas en parler, je ne voulais pas que Gustav soit au courant. Quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'aimais que lui, j'ai rompu avec Andi mais il est resté amoureux de moi. Et il a fait un scandale à mon chéri qui l'a… remis à sa place.

- Donc ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de cul, demanda Tom.

- Non, je pensais avoir des sentiments pour lui mais, finalement, il n'y en avait pas.

- Eh mais ça doit être toi alors la fille dont il est amoureux depuis… ouais, vachement longtemps.

- Je suppose.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait pas nous dire qui tu étais.

- Mais pour en revenir à ce qu'a demandé Andréas, c'est avec toi que je crie le plus. Avec lui, je simulais.

- Tu simulais vraiment, l'interrogea sérieusement Gustav.

- Oui, la première fois que j'ai vraiment crié, c'était entre tes bras.

Content et fier de lui, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, allongeant de ce même fait, sa compagne sous lui.

- Eh, eh, eh, on se calme les amoureux, commenta Bill.

En se relevant, Nessa lui tira la langue.

- Très mature, ajouta le chanteur.

- Toujours, lui confirma la rousse.

Ils se resservirent un verre et restèrent silencieux le temps de le boire.

- Moi, je suis partant, affirma Tom, un peu éméché.

- Partant pour quoi, demanda Naomi.

- Ben pour embrasser Nessa.

- Moi aussi tant que tu ne me tapes pas non plus.

- Marché conclu, dirent-ils en chœur.

- Je pose une condition, déclara Nessa. Vu que nous avons deux célibataires, je demande la permission d'embrasser Bill et Georg.

- Eh mais… Ok, comme tu veux, je te fais confiance.

- Merci amour. Naomi ?

- Tu accepterais, Tom ?

- Eh mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils sont célibataires et que nous avons passé la soirée à nous exhiber devant eux. On leur doit bien ça.

- Tu comptes me faire le coup à chaque soirée ?

- Pourquoi pas !

- Je te rappelle que vous avez trouvé une fille à Georg et que Bill… Bill.

- Bill a couché avec moi il y a plus de sept mois ?

- Tout à fait.

- Donc c'est pour ça que je ne dois pas les embrasser ?

- Tout à fait.

- Tes arguments sont minables, chéri et je vais te le prouver immédiatement.

Elle s'avança vers Georg et, plaçant son bras autour de son cou, l'embrassa avec délice.

- Tu vois, je suis toujours amoureuse de toi, même si je suis d'accord avec Bill, tu embrasses bien Georg.

- A moi d'essayer alors, clama Nessa en se postant face au bassiste. Approche, beau gosse.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de pénétrer la bouche de sa langue.

- Hum, oui, j'avoue, c'est pas mal.

- On teste qui maintenant ?

- Bill ! On se réserve nos chéris pour la fin.

- Eh, arrêtez de nous ignorer, se plaignit Tom.

- On vous ignore pas, on se passe de vous l'espace de deux minutes.

- Je voudrais plus de bisous alors, pour compenser, réclama Tom.

- De ma part ou de celle de Naomi.

- Comme vous voulez, je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions.

- Je me déciderai après notre premier baiser.

- Eh, non, t'as pas le droit, Nessa ! l'insurgea sa sœur.

- Tu as le droit de faire pareil avec le mien, ma sœur.

- Moui, ben, on va voir, bouda la blonde.

Son naturel jaloux refaisait surface, elle savait bien que sa sœur ne s'intéressait pas à Tom et qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu mais c'était dur pour elle. Pour ne plus y penser, elle embrassa Bill et retrouva avec plaisir ses lèvres douces et passionnées. Bien sûr, elle ne l'embrassa pas comme cette nuit-là. Elle garda de la retenue puisqu'elle sentait un regard appuyé sur sa nuque. Elle sortit sa langue de la bouche du chanteur et mit fin à leur « union ».

- Bon, ça suffit la nostalgie, Naomi. Reviens vers moi, demanda Tom.

- Non, je vais voir Gustav.

Elle se leva et alla se placer à côté de Gustav. De l'autre côté, Nessa se levait à son tour et alla se placer entre les deux frères. Elle se pencha vers Bill et unit ses lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser fut calme, sensuel, savouré comme une nouvelle expérience intéressante. Le baiser prit fin et elle se rapprocha de Tom.

- Toujours ok, les garçons, demanda-t-elle en regardant le guitariste.

- Ben, étant donné que vous avez déjà embrassé les autres, je vois pas pourquoi on en profiterait pas.

- La seule personne que je n'aurai pas embrassé, c'est Nessa, déclara Naomi, inconsciemment.

- Ça peut s'arranger, dit Tom, qui avait le fantasme, courant chez les hommes, de voir deux filles s'embrasser.

- Mais ça peut s'arranger, sourit la rousse en jetant un regard complice à sa sœur.

Elle l'interrogea du regard et la somma de continuer.

- On pourrait le faire à condition…

- Encore des conditions, grogna Tom.

- Bien sûr mais si tu veux que je te dise lesquelles… Ferme-la.

Tom referma la bouche et attendit qu'elle continue.

- Donc nous nous embrassons à condition que vous vous embrassiez.

- Quoi, s'écrièrent les quatre garçons.

- Du calme, les garçons, étant donné que c'est Tom qui le veut, c'est lui qui devra embrasser quelqu'un. Et il devra embrasser… Bill.

- Non, je peux pas, c'est mon frère, s'écria le chanteur.

- Et nous, nous ne sommes pas sœurs, s'offiusqua Naomi.

- Moi, je suis partant, affirma Tom.

- Et moi, je ne veux pas, je ne suis pas gay.

- Tu as embrassé Georg pourtant.

- C'était pas pareil, c'était à cause du jeu.

- Ben, c'est pareil, c'est un jeu. Je vais pas te déclarer ma flamme.

- Tu pourrais devenir accroc.

- Les filles ne sont pas devenues accrocs, je te rappelle, ni Georg.

- Mais, t'es sérieux ? Tu voudrais m'embrasser ?

- Si c'est pour voir les filles se rouler une pelle, oui, je serai même prêt à faire bien plus.

- M'embrasser par exemple, proposa Georg, soudain intéressé.

- Oui, mec, j'irai même jusqu'à t'embrasser.

- Très peu pour moi, Tom, déclara Gustav, je garde Nessa.

- Et si on réglait tout ça après s'être embrassé, les interrompit Nessa, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Tom.

- Tu vas me violer, demanda Tom, une petite moue adorable sur le visage, le faisant rajeunir d'une dizaine d'années.

- Juste t'embrasser, rassure-toi, tu ne m'intéresses pas pour autre chose.

- Tu me trouves moche, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Nessa lança un regard désespéré à sa sœur. Elle lui répondit en se tournant vers Gustav et en s'en approchant dangereusement.

Nessa tendit la main vers le menton de Tom, le saisit et, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il débugua enfin, se retrouvant dans son élément. Il prit la direction du baiser, collant le corps de la jeune fille au sien, passant les bras de la rousse derrière sa nuque.

De l'autre côté de la table, c'était Naomi qui dominait le baiser. Gustav se laissait faire, guère étonné. Il essayait de profiter de cette bouche au goût de pomme (vive la vodka-pomme) mais embrasser d'autres personnes que celle qu'il aimait lui semblait à présent inutile. Nessa avait toujours des idées étranges et farfelues, pensa Gustav, mais après tout, je l'aime pour ça, non ?

Bill et Georg les regardaient, un air bizarre plaqué sur le visage. Il fallait les comprendre aussi : les couples s'étaient échangés et c'était étrange. Si David était entré à ce moment, il se serait sans doute demandé s'il n'était pas dans la quatrième dimension. En effet, c'était impossible… sauf si l'on voulait avoir un meurtre sur les bras. Certes, Naomi s'entendait bien avec Gustav mais son indifférence apparente aurait fini par agacer la blonde qui, comme Tom, aimait être regardé. A l'inverse, Nessa n'aurait jamais supporté le côté voyant de Tom même si elle l'adorait en tant qu'ami.

Les baisers prirent fin quasiment en même temps et un silence s'installa. Les garçons échangèrent de place, toujours en silence.

Georg fut le plus courageux et le plus stupide en même temps.

- Alors comme ça, tu es sortie avec Andréas, demanda-t-il.

- Eh oui, répondit Nessa, avec un sourire.

- Mais quand ?

- Sers-moi un verre et je répondrai.

Georg servit tout le monde et, après que chacun se fut détendu grâce à l'alcool, il demanda à Nessa de tout expliquer.

- C'était pendant votre deuxième tournée, vous n'étiez plus avec nous et on a commencé à beaucoup voir Andréas, Naomi et moi. Vu que Gus n'était pas là et qu'à l'époque, c'était mon meilleur ami, j'ai commencé à me confier à Andy. Et j'ai inconsciemment reporté mon amour pour mon meilleur ami sur mon « nouveau » meilleur ami. Après, ça s'est fait assez vite. Vu que je ne l'aimais pas réellement, je lui ai fait des avances et il y a répondu. En même temps, il était amoureux moi, c'était donc logique qu'il accepte. On est restés ensemble deux mois et demi, je crois.

- Et ça a été ton premier mec au lit, n'est-ce pas, demanda Tom.

- Oui, ça a été le premier. Je l'ai quitté quand j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas lui que j'aimais. Vous êtes rentrés quinze jours après et j'ai eu la confirmation que j'aimais Gustav plus qu'un meilleur ami. La suite, vous la connaissez, j'ai quand même attendu deux ans avant d'être avec lui mais je ne regrette pas.

- On aurait pu être ensemble depuis longtemps. Je regrette ça. Si j'avais été plus courageux, on aurait pu faire notre première fois ensemble.

- On a eu notre premier baiser ensemble, c'est déjà bien.

- Quand, demanda Bill, trop romantique pour s'en empêcher.

- Pour mes huit ans. Ça faisait un an qu'on se connaissait et qu'on ne se quittait déjà plus. On avait passé l'été à passer d'une maison à l'autre…

- … on avait même dormi ensemble, se souvint Nessa.

- C'est vrai et donc, pour mon anniversaire, elle est venue sans cadeau et m'a dit que j'aurai une surprise avant qu'elle ne parte.

- Et avant de partir, je lui ai pris les mains, je les ai posé sur ma taille et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Après, elle m'a dit que c'était pour « sceller » notre amitié. Mais elle n'a jamais recommencé.

- Oui, j'aurai dû instaurer cette tradition. On aurait peut-être été plus rapide à se mettre ensemble. Eh mais, on avait pas ditque Tom devait embrasser Bill ?

- Non, je veux pas, s'interposa le brun.

- Même pas pour voir deux filles s'embrasser ? Je croyais que tu aimais les filles, ça devrait te faire plaisir. Et si tu aimes les mecs alors tu devrais adorer m'embrasser.

- Ok, tu me gonfles. Les filles, vous me promettez de vous rouler une pelle juste après ?

- Promis, répondirent-elles en chœur.

- Recommencez en levant les mains

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour être sûr que vous ne croisez pas les doigts.

- Oh, Bill, on est plus des gamines.

- M'en fous, faites-le. Vous me demandez quand même d'embrasser Tom.

- C'est sympa pour moi, clama son frère. Je pue, c'est ça ?

- Honnêtement ?

- Va te faire foutre !

- Je veux bien, moi, tu me prêtes Naomi ?

- Enfoiré !

- Je plaisantais, stupide frère.

- Bon, les filles, faites ce qu'il vous demande qu'on puisse reprendre la soirée, les supplia Gustav.

- On promet, reprirent les filles en levant les mains.

Tom se leva et alla se poster à côté de son frère. Ce dernier se leva aussi et se tint, les doigts emmêlés, semblant hésiter.

- Allez, viens par là, frangin. Plus vite, on commencera, plus vite, tu pourras oublier.

Tom saisit son frère à la nuque et l'embrassa. Il prit une nouvelle fois la direction du baiser et introduisit immédiatement sa langue dans la bouche de Bill.

La sensation lui fut familière. En effet, la langue de Bill, tout comme celle de Naomi, était percée. Ses yeux étant fermés, il pouvait aisément s'imaginer être dans les bras de Naomi. Bill avait posé une main sur les dreads de son frère. Il ne sentait qu'à peine le piercing de Tom et, ayant lui aussi fermé les yeux, il put presque en profiter. D'autant que Tom était assez doué. Mais il dominait et Bill aurait voulu le faire aussi. Tom s'éloigna enfin, délaissant les lèvres douces de son jumeau et ouvrit les yeux en même temps que lui. Il esquissa un sourire et repartit s'asseoir sans un mot. Bill n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Les autres les avaient regardé, des airs différents sur le visage. Naomi les avait observé avec curiosité, voulant voir à quoi ressemblait Tom quand il embrassait.

Nessa, elle, en profitait pour « prendre des notes » mentales pour son prochain roman. Gustav, comme à son habitude, était indifférent, mille pensées différentes passant dans sa tête. Georg bavait littéralement, les yeux rivés sur le « couple». Ce fut lui qui commenta en premier.

- Les mecs, ne me refaites JAMAIS ça.

- Pourquoi, demanda Bill.

- Vous étiez trop bandants !

- Je confirme, affirma Nessa.

- Je vais me laver les dents, déclara rapidement Bill.

- T'exagère, Billou, c'était pas si terrible.

- Parle pour toi, je suis pas gay.

- Moi non plus, rappella Tom.

- Naomi, reprends-le, il est irrécupérable.

- Avec plaisir, je voudrais bien qu'il m'embrasse.

Naomi reprit sa place entre les jambes de son fiancé.

- Je veux bien, moi, mais n'oubliez pas votre promesse, histoire que je n'ai pas embrassé l'autre idiot pour rien.

- Eh, je suis pas idiot, cria Bill, sortant la tête de la salle de bains, brosse à dents en main. Attendez-moi pour vous embrasser les filles.

- Mais oui, finis de te pomponner, clama Nessa.

- Je me pomponne pas, je me débarrasse de l'essence de Tom.

- T'as peur d'exploser, commenta Georg.

Tous le regardèrent avec de grands yeux dans un silence de plomb. Sentant ces regards, il s'expliqua :

- Essence, briquet, feu.

- Ah, s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble.

Bill revint parmi eux et se rassit.

- Je suis prêt, annonça-t-il.

- Tu sais ce qui est mieux que la brosse à dents, c'est l'alcool, ça détruit tout.

- Pas con, Georg, tu nous sers ?

- Passez vos verres.

Ils trinquèrent aux bonnes idées des sœurs.

- Bon, à vous de vous embrasser.

- Avec plaisir, Bill.

Elles se levèrent en chœur et se mirent bien en vue. Les quatre garçons ouvrirent bien grands leurs yeux, même Gustav.

Quant elles posèrent leurs lèvres l'une sur l'autre, les garçons frémirent. Quand Naomi ouvrit la bouche pour la pénétrer de sa langue, les garçons poussèrent de petits bruits d'approbation. Le baiser continua et les quatre garçons ne cillèrent pas une seule fois. Quand les deux filles s'écartèrent et contemplèrent les autres, elles se mirent à rire. Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé, fixés sur la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

- Les garçons, vous bavez, commenta Nessa.

Ils réagirent enfin à la voix féminine et détournèrent le regard, gêné.

- Eh bien, on vous fait de l'effet, répliqua Naomi.

- Fantasme courant chez les mecs mais je pensais pas que ça les mettrait à ce point en état de léthargie, surtout toi, Gustav.

Elles reprirent leur place initiale. Tom serra Naomi tout contre lui, avant de commenter, à voix très basse.

- J'ai été jaloux de ta sœur tellement tu étais… excitante.

- Je le sens que tu es excité, chéri. Je m'occuperai de ça tout à l'heure.

- Avec plaisir.

De l'autre côté de la table, Gustav observait Nessa d'un œil nouveau. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, surprenant la jeune fille.

- Alors maintenant, il va aussi falloir que je me méfie des femmes, l'interrogea-t-il.

- Je n'aime que les hommes, t'inquiètes et juste toi, chéri, juste toi.

Et comme pour le lui confirmer, elle l'embrassa avec ardeur.

- Bon, on s'y remet, proposa, sans réel entrain, Bill.

- Non, pas pour nous, monsieur a un petit problème dont je vais devoir m'occuper, lança Naomi.

- Ouais, il commence à se faire tard, continua Nessa, et vous avez une bonne journée demain.

- Bon alors tous au lit, s'amusa Georg.

- Tu restes regarder un peu la télé avec moi, proposa Bill qui, bien que fatigué, n'avait pas envie de finir la soirée sur ce torride baiser.

Tous se levèrent et se firent la bise en guise d'au revoir. Les deux couples prirent congé et les deux garçons prirent place dans le canapé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, télé éteinte, Georg lâcha :

- Putain, elles étaient méga bandantes.

- Oh, putain, y a pas que moi qui l'aient pensé.

- Oh non, y a pas que toi. Tom bandait comme un âne et Gustav semblait ne pas être dans un meilleur état.

- Elles risquent d'avoir une longue nuit si elles doivent les soulager de leur petit problème.

- Les pauvres, elles font même des heures supp.

- On les a pas forcé non plus.

- Non, c'est clair.

Et, effectivement, dans la chambre des couples, deux jeunes filles s'affairaient à combler les envies pressantes de leur compagnon, excité au possible.


End file.
